Le Roi Du Lycée (Fairy Tail)
by Lulu Chaann
Summary: Lorsque Natsu Dragneel, jeune lycéen de 17 ans doit prendre la place de son frère en tant que Directeur dans une grande entreprise de la ville de Fiore, il voit sa vie se transformer du jour au lendemain. Seulement, arrivera-t-il à mener cette double vie sans se faire prendre ? (Plus d'info' dans le prologue)
1. Mise au point et prologue

Avant de commencer ma fiction je tenais à dire que l'histoire sera similaire au drama "Le roi du lycée". Un drama que j'ai A-DO-RE !

Le déroulement ne sera pas rapide, j'espère que vous êtes patient. On a souvent tendance à vouloir tout de suite entrer dans le vif du sujet, mais pour ma part, je préfère y aller lentement. Que l'histoire ait un sens et que l'on comprenne assez bien ce qu'il se passe sans pour autant attendre le chapitre 10 pour enfin être dans le vif du sujet. Je pense qu'au chapitre 3 voire 4 ce sera bon. Et les longueurs de mes chapitres varieront selon mes envies je pense.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! J'essaierai d'éviter au maximum les fautes !

 **Prologue :**

Un lycéen peut-il mener une double vie ?

Natsu Dragneel est une étoile montante du Basketball, il joue dans son lycée où il mène une vie normale de lycéen, avec à ses côtés sa meilleure amie d'enfance Lisanna. Mais un jour, le frère aîné de Dragneel, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau hormis le fait qu'il ait neuf ans de plus que lui, l'appelle et le supplie de prendre sa place dans son nouveau travail sans donner plus d'explications. Alors qu'il va travailler à la place de son grand frère, Natsu Dragion dont le caractère est opposé au sien, il fera la rencontre de Lucy Hearthfilia, une employée temporaire de la même compagnie, et se heurtera au directeur Fullbuster, le fils de la présidente de la compagnie. Entre les cours, son entraînement de basket et le bureau, Natsu Dragneel arrivera-t-il à tenir la cadence ?


	2. La confiance n'est pas son fort

Des bruits de semelles frappant le sol à un rythme irrégulier résonnèrent dans l'une des salles de sport présentes au lycée Vermillion.

Un bandeau rouge posé par dessus un haut de basket de couleur bleue portant le numéro 4 sur le devant ainsi que sur le derrière de ce haut; le fameux Gajeel Redfox dont le nom était posté au dos de son vêtement, criait de vive voix à son équipe déjà essoufflé, des ordres qu'il exécutèrent sans rechigner. Sa devise dans le basket était simple : "On est pas là pour participer, mais pour gagner."; il ne tolérait en aucun cas la défaite et son équipe partageait son avis.

\- REBOND ! ROGUE RATTRAPE LA BALLE ! S'écria le garçon à la longue chevelure brune.

\- Sting !

Les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées et les mains prêtes à intercepter n'importe quelle balle; un jeune garçon à la chevelure rose portait des vêtements de couleur rouge, signe qu'il n'était pas dans la même équipe que les deux bruns; ce jeune garçon ne lésina d'ailleurs pas sur sa voix pour avertir son allié, Sting un jeune blond.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire... Fit ce dernier d'un ton à peine audible alors qu'il s'élançait dans les airs en même temps que Rogue pour tenter de rattraper la balle.

Ces deux-là était de force égale. Contrairement à Natsu, ils n'excellaient pas au basket mais possédaient tout de même un certain talent que leur entraîneur, Macao, avait bien vu lors du recrutement.

Leur "combat" ne dura que quelques secondes. Ce fut rapide mais Natsu put clairement voir, non pas qui allait réussir à attraper la balle, mais plutôt vers quel endroit elle allait tomber puisque aucun des deux garçons ne réussirent à attraper la balle et Rogue opta pour taper dedans, ainsi, son coéquipier tout près pourrait la récupérer mais ce fut une grosse erreur.

Le rosé avait compris au même moment que Rogue frappait dans la balle et il courut à toute vitesse vers la balle, suivit de Gajeel qui dans un bref moment d'inattention l'avait laissé filer. Mais plus grand que l'as, le brun réussit à le rattraper grâce à de grandes foulées dont il n'était pas peu fier. Cependant, il en fallait plus pour stopper Natsu qui ne cessait de le feinter et de continuer d'avancer.

\- Eave ! Sur Natsu !

Non loin de ces deux-là, Eave, un jeune garçon à la courte chevelure blonde, acquiesça rapidement d'un signe de tête et se plaça devant Natsu pour le bloquer. Bien que ce soit un excellent joueur, lorsque deux personnes le bloquaient, le rosé avait bien du mal à s'extirper de leur griffes. Mais sa résistance fut de courte durée et un sourire carnassier s'afficha en grand sur ses lèvres.

\- Baaakaaa. N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas seul sur le terrain. Vous devriez le savoir en plus... Cobra est bien plus doué que moi pour les 3 points, huh.

\- Tch' ! ROGUE SUR..

Alors que Gajeel s'apprêtait à assigner une autre personne à Rogue, il remarqua que ce dernier ne pourrait pas aller bien loin à cause de Sting qui ne comptait pas le laisser partir bien loin. Balayant du regard les alentours, ce fut avec une grande déception qu'il regarda Cobra lancer la balle pile dans les filets, le tout suivit d'un sifflet qui retentit dans la salle.

\- C'est bon les gars ! La séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui, on fait un rapide briefings et je vous laisse vous doucher !

Les coeurs battant à une allure folle, tous les jeunes étaient essoufflés après cette séance d'entraînement épuisante et vinrent s'asseoir sur les bancs face au coach.

\- C'était pas mal. J'ai vu des belles choses comme le tir de Cobra mais j'ai également vu de la merde. Gajeel, qu'est-ce que tu m'as foutu ? Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire qu'il faut toujours A-NA-LY-SER la situation et ne pas réagir sur le gong ?

La tête baissée, Gajeel ravala sa salive dans une déception des plus totales tandis que Natsu savourait sa victoire en un grand sourire dont lui seul possédait le secret.

\- Je suis désolé coach, à l'avenir je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que "tu fasses en sorte", je veux que ça ne se reproduise plus tout court. Ensuite, l'équipe rouge, mis à part Natsu, vous êtes des merdes ?

Sting qui jusque là écoutait silencieusement Gajeel se faire réprimander, leva la tête vers Macao, un sourcil arqué.

\- Pardon ?

En vue de la manière dont il prononça ce simple mot, la question de l'entraîneur ne semblait pas lui avoir plu. Après-tout, il s'entraînait plus dur que les autres dans l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir arriver -au moins- à la cheville de Natsu. Dire aussi grossièrement qu'il était nul alors qu'il travaillait avec beaucoup d'acharnement; le blond ne pouvait le tolérer.

\- Je vous demande si vous êtes des merdes. Dès qu'un souci se passe sur le terrain, vous passez directement la balle à Natsu comme si vous vouliez vous en débarrasser. Vous ne vous sentez pas capable de foncer ? De vous surpasser ? D'avoir confiance en vous ? Alors je ne vois pas ce que vous faites ici.

Le rosé détourna son regard vers Sting qui baissa la tête, et froissa son pantacourt dans ses mains. Le coach avait des mots durs mais cela permettait aux membres de l'équipe de savoir où il fallait qu'ils s'améliorent. Ca ne les démotivait pas, au contraire, ça accentuait la détermination qui se lisait sur leurs yeux.

\- Vous pouvez vous étirer et partir maintenant. Mais si au prochain entraînement vous me faites les mêmes choses, je vous préviens que je ne serai pas aussi tendre avec vous, c'est clair?!

\- Oui coach !

* * *

L'as de l'équipe enfila ses petites bottines noires qui cachaient une petite partie de son jean en regardant son ami à la longue chevelure noire attachée en une queue de cheval qui lui, enfilait son débardeur noir.

\- Hey Gajeel, tu comptes lui dire quand à Levy ?

Le concerné soupira -visiblement d'agacement et sans regarder son interlocuteur, il répondit sèchement :

\- Quand l'envie sera là.

\- Tu sais, si tu as peur de lui dire, je peux lui dire à ta place ! Ca ne me dérange pas du tout.

Le brun chercha sa veste dans son sac et ne prit, cette fois-ci, même pas la peine de répondre. La réponse était pourtant évidente, non ? Et puis... Pourquoi avait-il dit à cet imbécile de première qu'il aimait une fille ? Ah oui... Gajeel s'en souvint bien rapidement, comme si la scène s'était passé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Idiotement, il avait vu bon de mettre un coeur après le prénom de Levy sur son téléphone et lorsqu'un beau jour Natsu regarda à qui il était en train de parler et qu'il vit le coeur... Gajeel ne vit pas d'autres choix que de tout expliquer alors qu'il aurait pu inventer une excuse que Natsu aurait naïvement cru.

Un blond assez petit, curieux de savoir de quoi parlait les deux garçons s'enquit de demander :

\- Vous parlez de quoi ?

\- De rien. Enchaîna Gajeel dont la voix ne porta pas plus haut que celle de Natsu qui parla bien fort.

\- Il aime Levy depuis un moment mais il n'ose pas se déclarer.

Le rosé sentit une aura noire à ses côtés et se demanda quelle connerie il avait bien pu faire. Eave lui, fut assez surpris. Gajeel et Levy étaient deux opposés. Pourtant les autres membres de l'équipe ne semblaient pas plus choqués que ça.

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil, commença Eave qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- J'veux pas de conseil d'un aimant à femmes, j'veux juste butter quelqu'un là.

\- Qui ? Demanda innocemment Natsu.

\- Toi ducon ! Putain, tu m'avais promis de te la fermer et au final tu le gueules sur tout les toits!

Bien que Gajeel tentait de contenir sa colère, les phrases de Natsu ne faisait que l'attiser et cela, sans le faire exprès.

\- C'est pas comme si je l'avais dit à Levy. Et en plus c'est sorti tout seul.

C'en était trop. Gajeel ne put se retenir plus et laissa son pied s'écraser dans un grand fracas contre le banc. Chance pour Natsu, il avait eu le réflexe de se lever rapidement.

\- EY! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

\- Désolé, c'est parti tout seul.

\- Men...

Le rose esquiva un puissant coup de poing qui aurait fait pas mal de dégâts à son visage s'il se le serait reçu dessus. Sans un mot de plus, il attrapa son sac et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put hors des vestiaires dont il referma vivement la porte pour faire perdre quelques secondes à Gajeel. Ce dernier pouvait rapidement le rattraper. Continuant de courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre bien rapidement le gymnase pour échapper à Gajeel, Natsu ne cessait de regarder derrière lui en voyant que le brun se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Maintenant à la moitié du gymnase, la sortie était bien en vue, ainsi qu'une petite silhouette qu'il n'eut le temps de distinguer puisque Gajeel réussit à l'attraper et le coller à terre, l'avant bras collé à son cou et l'autre main en l'air, poing fermé, prêt à détaler à n'importe quel moment.

\- Oy ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Pas avant de t'en avoir coller une. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas l'ouvrir, et à la première occasion tu l'ouvres ! Vive la confiance !

Le poing de Gajeel se resserra un peu plus. Lui-même se demander ce qu'il attendait pour ne pas lui en coller une ou deux.

\- C'est sorti tout seul je t'ai dit ! Et puis si tu aimes Levy, tu devrais assumer !

La bouche de Gajeel s'ouvrit et lorsqu'il tenta de sortir un son de sa bouche, un bruit étrange... Quelque chose d'assez lourd qui tombait se fit entendre. Les deux garçons levèrent leurs yeux vers la source de ce bruit et le brun eut un long frisson à la vue de celle dont il avait le béguin.

Oui, Levy se tenait là, devant lui, les yeux écarquillés de par cette révélation mais se ressaisit bien vite et détourna de droite à gauche son regard avant de s'incliner rapidement et de partir en furie.

\- Merde... Putain... Levy attend ! J'peux tout t'expliquer !

Gajeel se releva du corps de Natsu et courut vers la sortie, là où Levy s'était dirigée. Aucun doute pour Natsu, il la rattrapera bien vite. Le rosé se releva en massant son cou, le regard rivé sur la sortie.

\- Quand tu seras avec elle, j'espère que tu me remercieras haha !

* * *

 **Premier chapitre terminé ! Il est assez long, je vous l'accorde mais j'avais de l'inspi' là. xD**

 **Le second chapitre ne devrait pas être aussi long je pense. eue**


	3. Le beau Directeur

\- La séance est terminée.

Dans une grande salle peinte d'un blanc opaque, l'astre couchant qui jetait ses dernières corolles sur la grande ville de Fiore laissa sa faible lumière traversait les grandes fenêtres de la salle. Dans celle-ci, se trouvait une grande table rectangulaire de réunion d'un blanc immaculé entourée de plusieurs chaises de réunion noires. De nombreuses personnes étaient assises de chaque côté de la table bien qu'une femme se distinguait du groupe. Cette dernière était assise face à tout le monde et venait de mettre fin à la séance. Face à elle, un jeune homme à la courte chevelure brune était debout et venait de finir de présenter son projet sur la grande télé qui se trouvait un peu plus loin de la table, juste devant les fenêtres.

Les hommes présents dans la salle rompirent le silence qui jusque là pesait dans la salle et se mirent à sortir; donnant chacun leur avis sur la prestation du jeune homme qui n'atteignait pas la trentaine mais qui avait tout de même une grande prestance pour son jeune âge.

Une fois la salle vide, le jeune homme s'approcha de la présidente qui gardait un air professionnel.

\- Maman, j...

\- Fullbuster, lorsque nous sommes à l'entreprise, faites-moi le plaisir de m'appeler "Madame la présidente". Je ne tolérerai aucun manque de respect, ai-je été clair ?

Inclinant légèrement sa tête en avant, les bras le long du corps, Fullbuster se sentit assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir l'appeler "madame" quand bien même la salle était vide. Mais s'il voulait conserver sa place au sein de l'entreprise, il se devait d'avoir une attitude correcte envers ses supérieurs puisque lui même le savait... S'il ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'une seule erreur, il se ferait virer. Fils de la présidente ou non.

\- Oui, madame. Veuillez pardonner mon insolence. J'aurais voulu savoir si la présentation s'était quelque peu améliorée ? Vous ne vous êtes pas prononcée sur le sujet.

Elle lâcha un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait tandis qu'elle amassait les feuilles qui se trouvait sur la table devant elle. Sa présentation en soi n'était pas mauvaise mais elle n'était pas mieux que les précédentes.

\- Lorsque le Directeur de l'équipe des ventes au détail, monsieur Dragion sera en notre compagnie, vous pourrez enfin comprendre de quelle manière se fait une vraie présentation. Ce garçon a travaillé dans une entreprise qui fait le double de nos bénéfices et malgré cela, il a accepté mon offre. C'est une chance que je ne laisserai pas filer. Et vous comprendrez bien vite cela, monsieur Fullbuster.

Grey ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais son nom était connu. Certaines entreprises tentaient de le faire changer d'avis pour qu'il les rejoigne, doublant même à certain moment le salaire, mais rien n'y faisait; le choix de Dragion s'était posé sur cette entreprise mais cela était tout simplement parce qu'elle était dans la ville de Fiore. Là où son cher frère vivait.

La présidente se leva de sa chaise après avoir rangé tout ses papiers dans sa pochette et se dirigea vers la sortie avec une hâte oppressante de rencontrer cet homme dont on jetait nombre de fleurs. D'après le chef d'équipe des ventes au détail, le jeune Directeur devait faire son apparition demain et devait donc rentrer d'Edoras dans la soirée; mais elle en voulait la confirmation.

\- Amenez-moi le chef d'équipe des ventes au détail dans mon bureau. Ordonna Ul sans se retourner.

\- Je vais demander à ma secrétaire de s'en occuper.

\- Je veux que ce soit vous qui le fassiez, vous allez passer à côté dans tous les cas.

A la suite de ces mots, elle partit en direction de son bureau, laissant Grey bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas son boulot de faire ce genre de chose ! Et puis... Elle avait un téléphone dans son bureau qui permettait d'appeler n'importe quel employé, non ?

Il soupira et se décida finalement à faire ce que sa mère lui avait ordonné.

* * *

Dans la pièce où se trouvait l'équipe des ventes, les bureaux étaient interposés. Près de la fenêtre où se trouvait l'imprimante ainsi qu'un meuble, se trouvait la première table surplombée de 4 ordinateurs fixes ainsi que des feuilles. Sur cette table, se trouvait 3 belles femmes et une autre qui se démarquait des autres femmes à cause de sa façon de s'habiller peu moderne.

L'une des quatre possédait une chevelure d'un blanc si pur qu'elle ne pouvait paraître qu'innocente au yeux de tous, mais ses actes trahissait bien souvent son apparence. Sa robe bustier d'une couleur bleu azur laissait apparaître qu'elle avait une poitrine plutôt généreuse. De nombreux accessoires en or venaient finaliser sa tenue.

Elle prit d'ailleurs la parole alors qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir à poche.

\- Les filles, vous pensez que Grey Fullbuster aime les femmes matures ?

\- Pour sûr que non. Se moqua une bleutée à la chevelure légèrement bouclée qui se trouvait en face de Mirajane. Juvia sait que Grey-sama aime les jeunes et belles femmes; enfin... Juvia veut dire que Grey-sama l'aime elle.

Cette façon peu commune de parler d'elle à la troisième personne était une caractéristique qui était propre à Juvia et dont tout le monde s'y était fait. La troisième femme qui était assise sur la chaise au côté de Mirajane esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- N'allez pas chercher plus loin les filles, tout le monde sait que le fantasme de tout homme est une blonde à grosse poitrine.

L'un des 3 garçons à la longue chevelure brune attachée en un chignon qui se trouvait derrière Mirajane et Jenny chuchota à lui-même :

\- Comme si le Directeur Fullbuster allait sortir avec une simple employée.

Jenny qui ne supportait pas que l'on se moque d'elle, se retourna vers la source de cette phrase qui n'était autre que Bacchus. Lorsqu'elle voulut entreprendre de le faire taire, un autre garçon, bien plus beau et aussi matérialiste que les jeunes femmes se mit à râler.

\- Si seulement on pouvait avoir une Directrice sexy... Ce ne serait pas de refus.

La seule jeune femme qui n'avait encore pas ouvert la bouche depuis que la discussion avait pris une plus grande ampleur, ouvrit et ferma les yeux à plusieurs reprises face au châtain qui venait de balancer sa phrase comme si de rien n'était. Si elle ne se trompait pas... Ce ne serait pas une Directrice mais un Directeur.

Elle s'enquit de le dire:

\- Si je ne me trompe pas Loki... C'est un Directeur que l'on aura. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plus jeune que le Directeur en charge des projets. **(Grey, pour ceux qui ne saurait pas de qui elle parle)** Je ne me trompe pas Gildarts ?

A la suite de cette révélation, Jenny et Mirajane se regardèrent avec une lueur de confrontation dans les yeux. Plus jeune ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit beau et ce serait parfait pour elles !

Le dénommé Loki fut au contraire, déçu de cette révélation.

Gildarts qui se trouvait sur une table seule, derrière les 3 hommes, leva les yeux vers Lucy et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête sans omettre de détails sur le physique de Natsu Dragion dont les deux jeunes femmes se posaient des questions.

Le dernier homme qui travaillait d'arrache pied pour ne pas prendre de retard était assez petit et doté d'un visage plutôt rectangulaire. Sa longue tignasse auburn rappelait souvent une crinière. Celui-ci qui jusque là laissait parler les autres, leva son regard de son ordinateur vers l'escalier où il entendait des pas se rapprochait. Intrigué de savoir qui allait apparaître, son regard ne quitta pas les escaliers une seule seconde. Sa surprise se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut que les pas appartenait au Directeur Fullbuster. Que faisait-il ici ? Ce dernier s'arrêta à la dernière marche de l'escalier et se racla la gorge pour se faire entendre du bruit présent dans la salle.

\- Je vois que ça travaille dur ici. Ironisa Fullbuster qui créa un silence de mort que le vieil homme à la crinière auburn brisa.

\- Ces jeunes gens parlaient justement de vous.

Mirajane, gênée par l'imposante présence de Grey fusilla du regard son collègue, et tapa du pied par terre en marmonnant :

\- Ichiya !

Jenny, toujours aussi sûre d'elle, tourna sa chaise vers le Directeur d'un air assez charmeur.

\- On se demandait juste si vous comptiez venir demain, au dîner surprise en l'honneur de l'arrivée du Directeur Dragion.

\- Eh bien... Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été invité. Cependant, si une place m'est accordée, je ne refuserai pas de venir. Je compte sur vous pour m'informer de l'heure et du restaurant.

Le brun esquissa un fin sourire qui brisa ce côté "Directeur coincé" dont Juvia -qui jusque là ne parlait plus- s'empressa de prendre en photo dans une discrétion complète.

\- Plus important, le chef d'équipe est attendu dans le bureau de le Présidente. Sur-ce, je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

Sans un mot de plus, il descendit les escaliers de la même manière qu'il les avait monté. Gildarts qui n'eut le temps de demander pourquoi elle l'attendait, se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Jenny, fière d'avoir réussi à inviter le Directeur Fullbuster, haussa un sourcil à la vue de Lucy qui semblait rêvasser.

\- T'en as un peu sur le coin de la lèvre Lucy.

La blonde qui rêvasser depuis que Grey était venu, bougea sa tête de droite à gauche pour se 'réveiller' et regarda sa collègue en passant une main sur sa bouche.

\- J'ai.. Quoi ?

\- Tu étais en train de baver Lucy ! Attend voir... Ce ne serait pas le directeur qui te ferait cet effet?!

Mirajane et Juvia -dont le regard s'était assombri- tournèrent leur visage vers Lucy qui se fit tout petite et plongea son visage dans son écran. Elle était rouge de honte et tentait de le dissimuler en plaçant ses cheveux sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que.. Comme si je m'intéressais à...

Mirajane et Jenny qui n'étaient pas prêtes à stopper leur taquinerie se firent réprimander par Ichiya.

\- Laissez-la tranquille et continuez de bosser. Ce n'est pas comme si le travail allait se faire tout seul.

Malgré quelques gémissements de la part des filles qui caractérisait leur ennui dans ce qu'il venait de dire et les rires des garçons; le calme reprit sa place au sein de la salle.

* * *

 **Second chapitre terminé ! J'ai surtout mis en avant l'entreprise et les différentes personnes qui seront importantes pour la suite de ma fanfic. J'espère que vous avez appréciez et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! *u***


	4. Le refus

Le croissant de lune avait maintenant pris la place du soleil, laissant la ville s'éclairer de diverses lumières artificielles. Peu de magasins étaient encore ouvert, cependant, les restaurants ainsi que les bars n'avaient toujours pas fermés et Natsu en avait donc profité pour acheter un plat à emporter pour son père qui était malade. Autant ne pas le laisser se fatiguer plus, pensa Natsu lorsqu'il avait acheté le plat.

Lisanna avait décidé de l'accompagner pour le plaisir de se balader avec son meilleur ami, et maintenant, tout deux marchaient en direction de la maison de la petite blanche.

Pendant le trajet, le calme régna, jusqu'au moment où le téléphone de Natsu sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche pour y voir un appel en inconnu.

\- 'Chier. Râla-t-il en raccrochant sans prendre la peine de répondre.

Intriguée par la réaction de Natsu, Lisanna pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Non, c'est en numéro inconnu et la personne n'arrête pas de m'harceler depuis l'entraînement sans laisser de message vocal.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne réponds jamais au numéro inconnu... Sinon, des nouvelles de ton frère depuis le temps ?

Natsu passa une main sur ses cheveux en soupirant. Rares étaient les fois où son frère l'appelait. Comptait-il vraiment pour lui ? Il se posait souvent la question.

La mine de Natsu suffit à Lisanna pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles ces derniers temps. La blanche était plus optimiste que le rosé et songea donc que si son frère ne l'appelait pas, c'était sûrement du au fait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail ainsi que peu de temps de repos et cela se comprenait en vue de son statut. Etre Directeur dans une entreprise demandait beaucoup de temps à consacrer à son travail.

Le petit bout de femme qui avait eu sa réponse sans avoir besoin de l'entendre reprit la parole.

\- Il a beaucoup de travail, ça doit surement lui prendre tout son temps !

\- Lisanna... Commença Natsu en relevant la tête vers elle; tu sais que tu es bien trop gentille ? Comme s'il n'avait pas 5 minutes à me consacrer par jour pour me demander comment je vais. Cet idiot... Dès que je le verrai, il goûtera à mon poing !

\- J'essaie juste de me mettre à sa place, soupira Lisanna avant d'ajouter; Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais dit à Levy que Gajeel l'aimait ?

De sa main libre, Natsu leva son pouce alors qu'un sourire comme il savait si bien les faire naissait sur son visage.

\- Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès mais oui. Tu verras demain, Gajeel viendra me remercier gnihi !

Lisanna lâcha un long soupir. Elle savait Natsu idiot, mais au point de ne pas savoir que l'amour n'est pas chose facile... Elle espéra pendant un instant que Gajeel avait réussi à trouver les bons mots auprès de Levy.

\- Baka. On est arrivé.

Face aux deux jeunes, se trouvait l'un des appartements qui surplombés la longue rue. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et Lisanna fit la bise à Natsu avant de sortir les clefs de son sac à main de couleur chair.

\- Rentre bien, Natsu. Et si tu prends le bus, sois prudent !

\- Ehhh... Toi aussi sois prudente dans les escaliers. On ne sait jamais si tu tombes, hein. Ironisa Natsu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

D'un dernier signe de la main, la porte se referma et les sépara. Dans un long soupir, Natsu se retourna et marcha vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Une fois arrivée, il y aperçu une jeune blonde aux yeux marrons portant une robe peu moderne arrivant aux genoux, assise sur le petit banc. Dans ses mains se trouvaient un long paquet de pop corns que Natsu remarqua bien rapidement tout en se demandant si une femme aussi mince qu'elle pouvait tout manger. A côté d'elle, sur le banc, se trouvait une canette dont il ne pouvait discerner le nom mais une chose est sûre...Cette canette comportait de l'alcool; il suffisait de voir la jeune femme parler seule à son paquet de pop corns.

\- Dis-moi grand frère pop corns... Tu penses que le Directeur Fullbuster pense à moi ?

Difficile de garder son sérieux face à cette scène et Natsu détourna son regard de la jeune femme en pouffant de rire. Au même moment, une luxueuse voiture s'arrêta devant l'arrêt de bus. De couloir noir, aucun doute sur l'appartenance, c'était une porsche panamera. Les vitres s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrevoir le visage d'un bel homme que la blonde n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, vous...

Sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, la blonde qui s'était arrêtée de parler toute seule à sa vue, courut brusquement vers la voiture sous le regard choqué du brun.

\- Directeur Fullbuster ?! Je suis Lucy Hearthfilia, la contractuelle de l'équipe des ventes au détail ! Vous vous rappelez de moi ?

\- En.. Chanté ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais v..., Malgré sa tentative de finir sa phrase, il fut une seconde fois coupé.

\- Haha, vous savez... J'étais justement en train de penser à vous ! Non... Pas dans ce sens là voyons... Enfin si, un peu... Non je veux dire... Vous avez une très belle chevelure.

Le dénommé Fullbuster arqua un sourcil tandis que sa tête se penchait légèrement sur les côtés. Il baissa son regard vers le gros paquet de pop corns puis le détourna vers le banc où il y vit cette boisson alcoolisé.

\- Madame Hearthfilia... Etes-vous sous l'effet de l'alcool ? Il se fait tard et je ne pense pas qu'il soit très approprié pour une aussi jeune femme de boire à cette heure-ci.

\- Haah... C'est mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas mariée et je n'ai pas de petit ami ... Je b..

\- ...Vous ?

La jeune femme qui ne semblait pas tenir l'alcool déposa ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle sentait que tout était en train de remonter, et Grey qui venait de comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à vomir écarquilla ses yeux.

\- Attendez! Reculez vous de ma ...

Son réflexe de la prévenir de reculer fut désespérément tardive puisque la contractuelle venait de vomir son dernier repas, à moitié sur la place passagère de la porsche du Directeur et l'autre moitié par terre.

\- ...Voiture. Termina le brun sous le regard amusé du rosé qui ne cessait de rire en silence depuis un moment.

Le regard rivé sur la place passagère, Fullbuster déposa la paume de sa main sur son front.

\- Je suis désolée ! Sincèrement je-

\- Ce n'est rien... Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas en état de répondre à ma question; je m'en occuperai donc demain avec une personne de l'équipe des ventes un peu plus... Compétente et sérieuse. Je vous souhaite donc une agréable soirée madame Hearthfilia.

Avant de refermer les vitres, il tendit un mouchoir propre sortit de sa poche que Lucy prit avec hésitation. Ne laissant ensuite pas le temps à la blonde de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, le Directeur parti sans un mot de plus. La jeune blonde se sentit honteuse et se laissa tomber par terre en mettant le morceau de tissu sur son visage.

\- Il me déteste maintenant...

Elle se retourna vers Natsu, qui était le seul à attendre le bus avec elle et se leva, se dirigeant vers lui. Les sourcils levés, Natsu regarda de droite à gauche pour savoir si elle se dirigeait vraiment vers lui mais il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le bras.

\- Il me déteste, hein ? Il me...

Du revers de la main, il mit un léger coup sur la main de l'inconnue qui lui tenait le bras.

\- Ash... Ne me touches pas !

\- Mais... Il me déteste ! J'ai vomi dans ... Dans sa luxueuse voiture uuuuuuhuuuhuu...

Sous les yeux de Natsu qui se fichait pas mal de sa situation, elle se mit à pleurer. Les quelques passants qui passèrent par là regardèrent de manière suspecte Natsu qui leur souriait en retour, signe que tout allait bien.

\- Arrête de pleurer ! Les gens vont croire que... Ahhh! Laisse tomber. Pleure si tu veux. Mon bus est là de toute façon.

La blonde détourna son regard vers le bus qui venait tout juste de s'arrêter devant l'arrêt.

\- Mon bus ! S'écria-t-elle en entrant dedans, poussant Natsu intentionnellement au passage.

\- C'est une blague... Souffla Natsu, entrant à la suite tandis que certains passagers descendaient.

Le rosé s'installa dans le fond du bus, là où il trouva rapidement une place en jettant un coup d'œil à la jeune blonde qui se lamenter auprès des passagers présents dans le bus. Cette situation lui arracha un sourire puis il laissa son regard se plonger dans son téléphone.

Le trajet se passa assez calmement malgré les lamentations de la contractuelle qui descendit deux arrêts avant lui. Enfin arrivé prêt de chez lui, il sortit du bus et se mit en marche vers sa maison.

En chemin, un nouvel appel de l'inconnu retentit.

\- AHHHH ! Mais il ne compte pas me foutre la paix ?!

Irritable de nature, Natsu prit cette fois la peine de décrochant en gueulant :

\- BORDEL, TU COMPTES M'APPELER ENCORE LONGTEMPS ?! RAPPELLE-MOI ENCORE UNE FOIS ET J'TE...

\- "Natsu... Calme toi... C'EST TON FRERE! "

Répondit en même temps la voix derrière le téléphone. Le dernier mot le fit s'arrêter net, que ce soit dans sa marche ou dans ses paroles. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ?

\- G-Grand frère ?... ESPECE DE CONNARD ! TU NE DONNES JAMAIS DE NOUVELLE ET TU OSES M'APPELER EN INCONNU ALORS QUE TU SAIS QUE JE NE REPONDS JAMAIS ?! T'es où ? Hein ? Dis-le moi et je viens tout de suite te botter le cul ! Peu importe l'endroit ! Allez! Dis-le ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé papa ?! On se fait du soucis, tu le sais ? Réponds !

\- "... Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tes questions. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est égoïste, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide."

\- Tch'... Pour quoi ?

\- "Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... J'ai une tonne de choses à faire. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins et tout t'expliquer maintenant."

Sans laisser le temps à Natsu de dire quoi que ce soit, son grand frère enchaîna.

\- " Je devais venir ce soir à Fiore, non pas pour mes vacances, mais pour y vivre. J'ai accepté l'offre d'une entreprise assez réputé dans le marché international ... Enfin, je laisse tomber ces détails, tu ne comprendrais pas. Le problème est que je ne pourrai pas m'y rendre avant un moment... Un assez long moment pour des raisons personnelles. Natsu, s'il te plait... Prend ma place au sein de l'entreprise pendant mon absence. Le chef d'équipe sera d'une minute à l'autre à la maison, je lui ai laissé un grand nombre d'information dont il te fera part. Tu ne pourras pas le rater, il a des cheveux rouges toujours coiffés en arrière...Hn... On m'attend, je dois te laisser ! Je sais que tu dois penser que c'est de la folie, tu ne dois surement pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais... Tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux sincèrement compter. "

Sans plus tarder, le frère raccrocha en laissant un Natsu bouche bée, le téléphone encore collé à l'oreille. Après plusieurs secondes d'assimilation, il déposa son téléphone dans sa poche d'une lenteur affolante.

\- ... C'était quoi ça ? Un canular ? Oh.. Ouais, ça doit être ça ! Une blague. Comme si mon frère était assez stupide pour me laisser prendre sa place dans une entreprise. Faudrait vraiment être plus idiot que moi et il ne l'est pas. Bon.. Je devrais me dépêcher de ramener la nourriture à papa, déjà que c'est froid.

Arrivé devant sa petite maison dont des petits escaliers menaient à la porte d'entrée; Natsu pénétra dans sa maisonnette.

\- Je suis rentré. Je t'ai ramené à manger papa; t'es là ?

Alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée, une grosse voix résonna dans la salle à manger qui se trouvait en face du hall.

\- Oui je suis là Natsu.

Le prénom fit tiquer une troisième personne qui semblait se trouvait dans la salle à manger également puisque l'homme en question se recula pour entrevoir Natsu retirer ses chaussures. Ses cheveux mi long de couleur rouge étaient élancés en arrière et ses yeux écarquillés laissaient apercevoir une lueur de soulagement.

Habillé d'un simple costume d'un bleu assez sombre, il se dirigea vers le rosé sans remarquer son sac de sport ainsi que ses habits de lycéen.

\- Sale... ! Commença le roux; tu sais à quel point je me suis fait du souci ?! J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas venir. Je t'ai attendu à l'aéroport jusqu'au moment où tu m'as appelé !

Son interlocuteur se releva pour être à sa hauteur. Le rosé adopta une mine d'incompréhension. C'est seulement lorsqu'il leva son regard vers les cheveux coiffés en arrière du vieil homme qu'il comprit qui il était...

A contrario, l'invité baissa son regard vers les vêtements de Natsu.

\- C'est pas vrai... Ne me dis pas que tu es... Dragneel?!

\- L-l-l-l-l-le CHEF DE MACHIN ?! J'y crois pas... Ce n'était pas un canular ... Mon frère est donc un véritable idiot ?!

Le roux fut surpris de la ressemblance entre ces deux êtres. Leur faciès et leur corpulence étaient tout à fait les mêmes.

Le père de Natsu se rapprocha des deux hommes. Il déposa une main sur ses longs cheveux rouges pour les ébouriffer. Ses yeux à moitié fermé démontraient la fatigue présente.

\- Natsu, cet homme m'a dit que tu le connaissais.

Le jeune lycéen habitué à garder un air jovial prit un air plutôt sérieux, et sans quitter des yeux le chef d'équipe, il tendit le sachet contenant la nourriture pour son père à celui-ci.

\- Papa, je t'ai acheté à manger. Je dois parler avec ce vieux, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Igneel qui ne comprenait pas trop la situation récupéra le sachet. Il préféra ne pas en demander plus et repartit avec le sachet dans la salle à manger.

Le mot "vieux" irrita quelque peu le chef d'équipe qui sentit une once de manque de respect, mais tenta de ne pas relever. Il se contenta de regarder Natsu ouvrir la porte et lui faire signe de sortir. Sans rien dire, il exécuta et le rosé referma la porte après être également sorti.

\- Mon frère m'a tout expliqué. Je n'ai compris que la moitié mais une chose est sûr: c'est que je ne participerai pas à votre petit manège. Avec le lycée et mes entraînements; je ne pourrai pas assurer le rôle de mon frère en plus, puisqu'après-tout, je suis l'idiot de service contrairement à lui.

\- Non... Non non non non ! Tu ne peux pas refuser comme ça, gamin ! Tu sais ce que me fera la présidente des ventes au détail Erza si elle apprend que je n'ai pas amené Dragion ?! Et la présidente Ul me virera à coup sûr... ! TU DOIS ACCEPTER ! Tiens, regarde, c'est la démarche à suivre lorsque tu iras au bureau. J'ai écrit ce que ton frère m'a dit.

En même temps que sa vaine tentative de convaincre Natsu, il sortit un morceau de papier où nombre de choses étaient écrites et la tendit au rosée qui la prit pour la froisser entre ses mains. A la suite de cette action, il se rapprocha un peu plus du plus âgé.

\- J'ai dit que je refusais. Ce n'est pas à moi d'assumer les conneries de mon frère. Sur-ce, passez une excellente soirée le vieux.

Le rosé qui commençait à en avoir marre de cette situation se retourna pour entrer dans sa maison et ferma la porte au nez à Gildarts.

\- Que... Sale petit... ! Ahh ! Et dire que Dragion avait une totale confiance en lui. Tu parles... Je vais me retrouver au chômage à cause de ce vaurien de Dragion !

\- "totale confiance"... Tu parles... Il ne m'appelle que pour lui rendre des services...

Commenta Natsu qui se dirigea vers sa chambre, le papier froissé en main.

\- Je vais dormir papa ! L'entraînement m'a épuisé, à demain. Fit-il alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre en balançant le papier froissé à l'autre bout de sa petite chambre. Désolé frérot, mais tu devras faire sans moi sur ce coup, surtout que j'ai un match demain matin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 terminé !**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, si vous amez aimé n'hésitez pas à le dire et si au contraire vous n'avez pas aimé, dîtes-moi ce qui gêne et j'essaierai d'arranger ça ! ;P (bien que si ce soit l'histoire qui gêne, ça risque d'être difficile xD)**


	5. Indécis

L'appel soudain de son frère ne permit pas à Natsu d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Lui qui, habituellement dormait telle une marmotte dès qu'il fermait les paupières, n'avait réussi à s'endormir profondément que plusieurs heures après avoir fermer les yeux. Une multitude de questions avaient fusé dans son esprit. Pourquoi son frère ne pouvait-il pas venir ? Quels sortes de "raisons personnels" avait-il pour ne pas en parler à son propre frère ? Tant de questions sans réponses... Natsu regretta même pendant un instant de ne pas avoir demandé au chef d'équipe quelques informations sur son frère. Mais c'était chose faite et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis maintenant plus de deux heures. Pour les élèves du lycée, les cours du mercredi ne s'effectuaient que l'après midi. Ainsi, le matin était réservé au club et cela arrangeait le coach du club de basket qui avait prévu un match qui allait avoir lieu dans l'un des lycées de la grande ville de Fiore. Cependant, ce lycée était à plus de 30 minutes du lycée Vermillion dans lequel se trouvait Natsu; ainsi, le coach avait prévu un bus spécial qui viendrait les prendre à 9:30 dans le lycée. En effet, le lycée était assez grand pour qu'un bus puisse y entrer. Ce match n'était rien d'autre qu'un match amical, mais pour chacune des deux équipes, c'était bien plus qu'un match.

Rêvassant tranquillement, Natsu se fit réveiller par le bruit de la sonnerie de son téléphone qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un appel. Ouvrant à moitié les yeux, il tâta sa table de nuit jusqu'à la trouvaille de son téléphone portable dont il regarda le nom avant de décrocher.

\- Hnnn... Lisanna … ?

\- C'est moi ! … Tu viens de te réveiller ?! Hé, si tu arrives en retard au club de basket, le coach risque de doubler vos entraînements, tu le sais ça ?!

\- … Mieux que toi, ouais... Répondit-il en bayant avant d'ajouter, mais j'ai un match aujourd'hui. Il nous a donné rendez-vous à 9 heures 30.

Il se leva de son lit, à moitié endormi, écoutant son amie parler tout en se frottant les yeux de sa main libre.

\- Ahhh …. Tu m'en avais parlé, ça m'est complétement sorti de la tête, je suis désolée Natsu ! Je comptais te demander si tu pouvais passer me chercher pour qu'on aille ensemble au lycée.

\- Si tu m'avais prévenu avant... Mais on peut toujours déjeuner ensemble, si tu veux.

\- Avec plaisir ! On se retrouve à notre endroit habituel ?

\- Pour pas changé eheh !

\- A tout à l'heure alors, fais attention à toi; Fit Lisanna d'un ton maternel.

\- Ouuuiii ~ A plus' !

Déposant son téléphone sur sa petite table de nuit en bois, Natsu sortit de sa chambre. Sa main se posa sur ses cheveux qu'il frotta alors que pour la seconde fois de la matinée il bailla, la bouche grande ouverte dont le père de Natsu qui marchait vers lui ne se fit pas prier de lui faire remarquer son impolitesse en mettant une spatule qu'il tenait dans sa main, dans la bouche du jeune garçon.

\- Petit impoli, mets la main devant la bouche.

Retirant la spatule de sa bouche d'un air choqué, Natsu de nature gourmand, laissa la douce odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine pénétrer ses narines.

\- Hmmm ! Je sens que je vais me régaler !

Les yeux verts tirant légèrement vers le jaune du père du jeune garçon se fermèrent alors qu'un léger soupir s'échappa de sa fine bouche.

\- Comme toujours, tu ne penses qu'à manger. Mais... JE T'AI PREPARE UN FESTIN !

Les lèvres de Natsu s'étirèrent en un grand sourire tandis que ses jambes détalèrent vers la salle à manger ou plusieurs plats étaient dispatchés sur la petite table présente. Crêpes, jus d'orange, lait, corn flakes, pancakes, nutella et quelques autres aliments remplissaient la table.

\- Tu as un match aujourd'hui, prends des forces mon garçon ! S'exclama le père, fier de voir son fils sourire.

\- Ouah ! T'es le meilleur ! Je sens que je vais me régaler... Lâcha Natsu qui se précipitait déjà sur une chaise pour étaler du nutella sur une crêpe.

A la suite de cette action, il ouvrit le jus d'orange pour s'en servir un grand verre. Pendant ce temps, le père de Natsu s'installa sur une chaise qui grinça lorsque ce dernier la recula et tout en déposant la spatule sur la table, il esquissa un léger sourire face à la façon de manger de Natsu qui piquait dans tous les plats qu'il voyait.

\- Si tu continues de manger comme ça, tu risques de grossir. Conclut le père qui se fit rapidement contredire.

\- Non... Je me dépense beaucoup à côté.

Finissant sa crêpe qu'il tenait entre les mains, il reprit ensuite, dans une prise soudaine de curiosité.

\- Oh, grand frère t'a appelé hier ?

\- Non; répondit le père qui enchaîna tout de suite après, les seules fois où j'ai des nouvelles de lui sont lorsque tu es présent. Mais j'ai hâte qu'il passe nous voir, je lui préparerai un grand festin !

\- Il n'est pas prêt de revenir. Chuchota Natsu qui se goinfrait de pancakes, agacé par le fait que son père se préoccupe de Dragion.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda le vieil homme qui avait remarqué que le rosé parlait dans sa barbe.

La bouche plein de pancakes, le lycéen ne prit pas la peine d'avaler et se mit à râler.

\- Ich ne méchite pas de fechtin ! _Il ne mérite pas un festin_ tenta-t-il d'articuler alors qu'il venait à peine d'avaler pour continuer sa phrase. Fais un festin à moi plutôt, je mérite plus que lui !

Son air faussement jaloux était surtout dû à une certaine incompréhension. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu son père qu'il ne pourrait pas venir ici avant un petit moment mais que bientôt, il viendrait à Fiore pour y travailler ? Pourquoi ne l'avoir appelé que lui ?

Alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son frère, il fut rapidement sortit de ses esprits.

\- Natsu ?

\- Oh ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

Laissant son regard se poser sur les plats maintenant tous presque vide, il passa une main sur sa nuque qu'il massa assez nerveusement.

\- Juste un peu stressé pour le match ! Et en parlant de match, si je ne veux pas rater le bus, je ferais bien de me préparer !

Après ces mots, le jeune garçon fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche qui ne fut pas longue. Entouré d'une serviette violette autour de la taille, dévoilant ainsi sa musculature déjà bien développée, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans sa chambre dont une multitude d'images - pour la plupart mal découpées - de basketteur professionnel étaient collées sur les murs, puis il y ouvrit le placard face à son lit pour y prendre son uniforme ainsi qu'un boxer assez simple, de couleur noire, qu'il enfila en moins d'une minute pour ensuite mettre ses chaussures dont il mit avant des sockets.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur son téléphone, il put remarquer qu'il était largement dans les temps. Il ne lui restait que son sac à prendre et la plupart des affaires étaient au lycée; il n'avait donc que peu de choses à prendre et cela l'arrangeait puisqu'il pourrait y glisser un paquet de gâteau.

En déposant le sac à terre, ses yeux se posèrent sur une feuille froissée. Toute la nuit il s'était posé des questions... Ce bout de papier pouvait peut-être y contenir les réponses ? Maintenant intrigué par ce qui s'y trouvait, Natsu décida d'aller la ramasser et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de son sac de sport grandement ouvert. Le rosé défroissa du mieux qu'il put la feuille de papier et ses yeux bougèrent d'eux-mêmes de gauche à droite. Chaque ligne de cette fiche rendirent Natsu de plus en plus indécis.

\- Natsu ? Tu risques de rater ton bus si tu traînes trop.

Le jeune garçon releva son visage vers l'homme qui venait d'interrompre ses réflexions, qui n'était autre que son père, et rangea rapidement le papier dans sa poche; un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai fini de me préparer, j'y vais ! Fit-il en refermant son sac.

* * *

\- J'espère avoir été clair sur la stratégie que vous allez devoir appliquée sur le terrain ? Si j'en vois un ne pas respecter ce que je viens tous juste de dire, c'est l'équipe qui prendra. C'EST CLAIR?

Une voix grave. Autoritaire. Glaciale. Cette voix n'était à personne d'autre que le coach qui donnait la marche à suivre pour le match. Ce match était important dans le sens où les deux équipes se disputaient la place de numéro 1 du club le plus fort de Fiore.

\- Oui coach !

Répondirent les juniors qui se tenaient tous debout, devant les banc, déjà en tenue et prêt à affronter leurs adversaires. Le coach, au milieu d'eux, se baladait pour les regarder un à un, jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta devant Sting pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, bien que ce dernier éviter de croiser son regard.

\- On ne se débarrasse pas de la balle.

Il continua de marcher puis s'arrêta une seconde fois, cette fois-ci sur Cobra.

\- On ne se la joue pas solitaire.

Le coach se retourna ensuite vers toute l'équipe et s'écria :

\- Mais surtout, ON GAGNE !

Des cris ainsi que des sifflements raisonnèrent dans la salle que Macao fit rapidement taire d'un signe de la main. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et d'un signe de tête, il demanda aux joueurs de sortir.

\- Le coach est trop tendu, commença Sting, ce n'est pas comme si on allait perdre si on ne respectait pas la stratégie.

Natsu qui se trouvait juste derrière lui s'empressa de donner un avis.

\- Si je suis là, vous pouvez être sûrs que l'on va les écraser, peu importe la stratégie ehehe !

Rogue, pas aussi optimiste que les deux jeunes, laissa échapper un long soupir tandis qu'il franchissait la porte qui amenait à la grande cours du lycée ainsi que l'allée qui menait au portail où le bus les attendait.

\- Rogue ne semble pas être d'accord, je me trompe ? Demande Natsu.

\- Laisse. Il est juste trop pessimiste. Répondit Sting.

\- Réaliste serait un terme beaucoup plus approprié, Sting.

Le coach qui se trouvait maintenant devant les portes du bus fit entrer un a un les élèves qui se languissaient de pouvoir jouer.

\- Réaliste mon cul, ouais. Tu ne crois jamais en la victoire.

\- C'est vrai ! Confirma Natsu qui s'apprêtait à monter dans le bus. Crois un peu en tes coéquipiers !

\- Au lieu de discuter, dépêchez-vous de monter. Ordonna le coach.

Natsu monta la première marche, une main sur la barre qui permettait de se tenir pour monter, l'autre qui tenait son sac de sport.

 _"En acceptant de m'aider, tu acceptes ma future présence auprès de toi. Si tu refuses, je comprendrai, mais je le prendrai comme un refus de ma présence auprès de toi et je n'interviendrai donc plus dans ta vie. Mes futures actes dépendront de ta décision, Natsu."_

Cette phrase vint soudainement perturber Natsu qui s'apprêtait à monter la seconde marche. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec son frère ?! Tout était flou dans son esprit. Ce que faisait son frère n'était rien d'autre que du chantage ! Il devait faire ce match, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son tomber frère.

\- Eh Natsu, bouge ton cul. Demanda avec le plus grand des calmes Sting qui attendait que Natsu monte pour pouvoir monter à son tour.

Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Qui devait-il abandonner au compte de qui ? Abandonner ses coéquipiers ? Ou bien son frère ? Dans une dernière inspiration, il décida de laisser libre cours à ses instincts et posa le pied sur la seconde marche...

* * *

 **Et le quatrième chapitre est terminé !**

 **Si vous en êtes à ce chapitre, c'est que (je suppose) vous appréciez ma fanfic basée sur le drama Le roi du lycée dont j'essaie de respecter le contexte en ajoutant ma petite touche à certains moments (et ceux qui connaissent ce drama, vous devez maintenant l'avoir remarqué) et cela me ravi aha ! En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et l'on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre !**


	6. Décision

**Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre sera long... Je n'ai pas voulu le couper en deux puisque je n'avais pas vraiment envie et que dans ma tête le chapitre devait se finir comme ça. Je tenais également à vous remercier puisque j'ai déjà atteint les 300 vues et je suis super contente ! Je suis également contente de voir que des personnes apprécient ma fanfic et puis je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son choix était fait. Des conséquences seraient à l'affût dans chacun des cas. Dans l'un, ce serait l'oubli complet de son frère. Dans l'autre, ce serait une stratégie compromise et un coach ainsi que des coéquipiers irrités en plus d'un avertissement.

Lui qui aspirait à une année tranquille... Finalement, il allait devoir aider celui qui était le plus égoïste. C'était sa décision; son instinct lui disait d'aider son frère mais, cela ne sera pas sans conséquence pour ce dernier qui se prendrait un bon coup de pied au derrière dès que le lycéen le croiserait. Jetant un léger coup d'œil au chauffeur qui, d'un signe de tête lui fit signe de monter rapidement, Natsu lui sourit faussement en déposant son pied sur la seconde marche. Sans même déposer l'autre pied sur la marche, il se retourna et vint lancer son sac sur le visage de Sting qui n'avait rien vu venir. Le rosé sauta hors du bus, du côté où ne se trouvait pas le coach et se mit à courir à toute vitesse sur l'allée principale qui menait à la sortie. L'action s'était passée vite. Tellement vite que le coach ne comprit que son élève tentait de s'échapper qu'après le voir s'éloigner.

-.. Ow... Qu'est-ce que...? NATSU ?! HEY ! REVIENS LA ! REVIENNNNS !

S'écria le coach qui s'élança derrière le jeune lycéen.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout .. ? Demanda Sting, encore choqué par son action.

\- J'en sais rien.. Mais il est dans la merde, ça c'est sûr. Répondit Rogue qui regardait la course poursuite se passer sous ses yeux.

Sans s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, le garçon ignora les différentes menaces proférées par son entraîneur et se précipita vers le portail qui semblait fermé; mais cela ne découragea pas l'as de l'équipe de basket qui réussit sans grand mal à sauter par-dessus, alors que le coach dû s'arrêter devant le portail.

\- BORDEL NATSU, TU VAS OU?! Gueula-t-il de vive voix tandis qu'il donnait un grand coup sur le portail.

\- Fait chier... Murmura Natsu qui, tout en continuant de courir dans la rue de son école, grimpa dans un bus qui venait de s'arrêter devant un arrêt de bus.

Le rosé fouilla ses poches où il y sortit un papier froissé. De nombreuses instructions écrites à l'encre noire étaient inscrites dessus.

"1 . Rends-toi à la place Precht Gaebolg, appartement habituel, code 6328. "

Le rosé s'arrêta dans l'arrêt le plus proche de cette fameuse place qui se trouvait dans les quartiers riches de Fiore. Le papier toujours en main, il se dirigea vers cet énorme appartement dont la façade le rendit nostalgique. La façade était toujours aussi belle et bien entretenue que lorsqu'il venait rendre visite à son frère, quelques années auparavant.

Il marcha dans le luxueux hall du bâtiment et entra dans l'un des ascenseurs où il y monta 7 étages. Une fois sortie, il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à l'appartement de son frère. Arrivé devant la porte, il regarda une fois de plus le code qu'il composa sur le boîtier situé à côté de la porte.

\- Voilà.. Ca devrait être bon.

Le lycéen ouvrit la porte à la suite d'un "bip". L'appartement de son frère n'avait pas changé ! Il était toujours aussi beau et moderne malgré quelques meubles recouvert de fins tissus qui évitaient ainsi la poussière de se déposer sur ceux-ci.

\- Rien n'a changé... Bien, maintenant je dois me changer. Je ne peux pas y aller avec ma tenue de sport.

Il reposa son regard sur la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains.

" 2 . Des costumes se trouvent dans le dressing ainsi que de nombreux sacs...

\- Le dressing...

Le garçon tourna sa tête de droite à gauche puis sans perdre plus de temps, il entra dans l'une des pièces qui constituaient l'appartement pour arriver dans une grande chambre dont un lit double place plutôt bas , de couleur blanc et noir, était déposé à côté d'un grand miroir sur pied arrondi au niveau du haut. A la droite de ce miroir se trouvait un balcon, assez grand; à la gauche du lit se trouvait deux portes coulissantes que Natsu ouvrit pour y découvrir un dressing sous pente où un grand nombre de costume cintrés au dessus de nombreuses chaussures se faisaient voir.

\- Wooh... La classe. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir choisir...

Il tourna plusieurs costumes avant de se gratter la tempe.

\- Hee.. Ils se ressemblent tous. Il n'y a que la couleur qui changent...

Son choix se porta finalement sur un costume assez simple. La chemise était blanche, la veste de blazer était de couleur bleu marine tout comme le pantalon. Il déposa le tout sur son épaule et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur des chaussures.

\- Sérieusement … ? Hors de question que je porte ces chaussures pointues ! J'aurais l'air d'un clown ! Mon frère n'a vraiment aucun goût... Qu'est-ce qu'il-

Durant sa prise de parole, son regard s'était porté sur les différentes chaussures qu'il qualifiait de pointues mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il aperçut une paire de baskets basse et blanche qui irait parfaitement avec sa tenue. Il prit le tout et se dirigea vers le lit de son frère où il déposa la tenue sur celui-ci puis les chaussures sur le sol marbré.

\- Bien, maintenant.. La cravate.

Le rosé retourna dans le dressing. Des tiroirs étaient présents face aux costumes; les cravates devaient surement se trouvaient ici. Il ouvrit donc le premier tiroir mais remarqua que ce n'était pas des cravates mais des chaussettes ainsi que des sockets qui étaient disposées par ordres dans des petites cases, Natsu prit les premières sockets blanches qu'il croisa et referma le tiroir pour ouvrir le second dans lequel, cette fois-ci, se trouva diverses cravates unies ou à motifs, rangées parfaitement bien. Le lycéen sortit une à une chaque cravate … Et après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva enfin la petite perle qui n'était autre qu'une cravate bleue ciel dont de petits carreaux d'un bleu légèrement plus foncés se trouvaient dessus. Il retourna une fois de plus déposer ce qu'il venait de prendre sur le lit, laissant le tiroir ouvert ainsi que plusieurs cravates laissées au sol ou mal rangées.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes puis ses vêtements qu'il balança sur le lit et le rosé se mit à revêtir ce qu'il venait de ramener du dressing sans grand mal... Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'une fois arrivée à la cravate, il eut beaucoup de mal à la mettre. Il essaya tout d'abord de faire un nœud, sans succès, puis il tenta de l'enrouler autour du coup, elle tomba bien vite et enfin, il la balança sur le lit en se grattant la tête. Le jeune garçon avait déjà vu son père ou encore son frère en mettre une mais lui, n'avait encore jamais essayé; mais une pensée le traversa. Sting, lui, se ramenait toujours en cours avec une cravate. Ne prenant même pas la peine de réfléchir, il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à son ami qui depuis qu'il avait pris la fuite, ne cessait de l'harceler par message en lui demandant où il était parti mais.

" A Sting :

Cmt on met une cravate ?! Rép vite!"

Une minute plus tard, alors qu'il retentait de la mettre, il reçut un message de la part de Sting qui lui répondit :

" Putain mais t'es sérieux ?! Le coach pète un plomb depuis que t'es parti et tu me parles de cravate?! Le pire c'est que c'est tout simple, tu fais glisser le grand pan sur le petit pan, puis tu fais passer le grand pan vers le haut sous la cravate en plaçant ton index dans le nœud en formation puis tu retires ton index et tu glisses le grand pan dans la boucle en tirant doucement dessus pour serrer la boucle et ensuite t'as plus qu'à ajuster le nœud et le remonter jusqu'au dernier bouton du col... "

Natsu le savait. Sting lui répondrait puisqu'il s'y connaissait et celui-ci aimait montrer ce qu'il savait faire quand bien même cela n'avait rien à voir avec la situation. Reposant son téléphone qui vibrait en continu à cause des messages envoyés par Sting; le rosé tenta de suivre l'explication de Sting qui fut un échec total la première fois, une déception la seconde fois et une réussite la troisième fois bien qu'elle était légèrement mise de travers. S'il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps, le garçon devait se dépêcher et il enfila donc rapidement ses sockets suivies de ses chaussures puis il fouilla la poche de son bas de sport où il y avait glissé le papier et se mit à lire la troisième consigne.

" 3 . Coiffe-toi convenablement."

\- Me coiffer convequoi ? Je me coiffe mal habituellement, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?! Hahhh.. Je vais devoir faire la même stupide coupe que lui.

Avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, Natsu s'admira un instant dans le miroir en déposant la feuille dans poche, puis lorsqu'il se trouva dans la salle de bain qui n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne puisqu'elle était deux fois plus grande et luxueuse, il fouilla dans tous les tiroirs où il y trouva de la laque et entreprit la même coupe que celle de son frère. Cela n'allait pas être bien difficile puisque Natsu était habitué à relevé une petite mèche et mettre les autres mèches sur le côté tandis que son frère laissait ses cheveux cacher son front. Il prit donc une brosse qu'il avait aperçut dans l'un des tiroirs et se mit à coiffer ses cheveux avant de passer un petit coup de laque dessus.

\- Ca devrait être bon maintenant... Ah...Le sac.

Déposant le pot de laque, il se précipita une fois de plus dans le dressing de son frère où, en ouvrant la première armoire à côté des tiroirs, il trouva plusieurs sacs de bureau. Un noir à bandoulière le fit tiquer et il le prit en fouillant l'intérieur. Quelques feuilles et un stylo se trouvèrent dedans, puis il le referma et se remit à lire la feuille une fois sortie de sa poche.

" 4 . La compagnie Fairy Tail ne se trouve pas loin, place Orlando. "

\- Oh. Je connais cette place, c'est celle où travail la sœur de Lisanna; ce ne sera pas dur à trouver.

* * *

10 minutes en marche assez lente avait suffit à Natsu pour arriver devant cet énorme building qui s'imposait dans la grande rue.

\- La classe...

Ce building ne le fit pas tiquer. Il était déjà venu ici plusieurs fois pour accompagner Lisanna, mais sous la surprise de devoir 'travailler' ici, il ne fit pas attention et entra, impatient de découvrir l'intérieur qui, sans surprise, était immense et plusieurs employés disposant d'un badge autour du cou faisaient des aller et retour.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour se reprendre et dans une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers l'accueil qui se trouvait dans ce grand hall avec un panneau où 'accueil' était marqué dessus. Il s'arrêta devant et une charmante femme l'accueillit.

\- Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien … Bonjour ! Je.. Cherche hm... Attendez !

Il fouilla sa poche pour y sortir son papier froissé où il y lit la cinquième condition.

\- Je cherche un certain Gildarts.. Clive ? Chef d'équipe de.. Des ventes au détail s'il vous plaît.

\- Je vous mets en relation avec lui, je vous demanderai seulement votre nom.

\- Natsu Dragion, je suis le … Nouveau Directeur.

\- Bien, veuillez patienter je vous prie.

Natsu sourit à la jeune femme pour simple réponse puis laissa son regard se balader sur les différentes architectures alors que la jeune femme composait un numéro sur le téléphone posait devant elle.

\- … Monsieur Clive ? Un certain Dragion vous demande... Bien... Oui, je vais lui communiquer l'information.

Elle raccrocha son téléphone avant de se racler la gorge pour que le jeune garçon se concentre sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Monsieur Clive m'a demandé de vous faire patienter ici, il descend vous chercher.

\- Hein ? Ah .. Je vais attendre alors, merci.

Natsu se décala pour laisser les autres personnes passaient et attendit patiemment, le doigt posé sur la sonnette qu'il fit retentir à plusieurs reprises, ce qui gêna la jeune femme qui n'osa pas lui demander d'arrêter, jusqu'au moment où le chef d'équipe arriva.

\- Directeur Dragion ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Dit-il d'un ton hypocrite en s'approchant du rosé dont il recula la sonnette pour qu'il arrête de la faire sonner, puis il chuchota :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas... Et puis le plan de ton frère ne plait pas du tout à Scarlett... Mais maintenant que tu es là, je ne sais pas que faire à part éviter de croiser la Présidente. Suis-moi.

\- Pardon ?! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous parlez de cette façon à votre supérieur ?!

S'écria Natsu qui attira tout les regards dans sa direction. Gildarts se sentit rougir de honte et se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Hahaha... Veuillez me suivre, monsieur.

\- Je vous suis, je vous suis. Fit Natsu qui fit un signe de la main à Clive pour lui montrer le chemin.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans l'un des ascenseurs qui se trouvait derrière l'accueil et lorsque celui-ci se ferma pour monter au premier étage, le roux prit la parole.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ça ?! Je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'un lycéen à la base !

\- Ey le vieux, je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir... Enfin, te crier dessus était plutôt drôle ! Et c'est qui Scarlett ?

\- Sale... ! C'est ta supérieur... Et le plan foireux de ton frère ne lui plait pas du tout. Et lorsque je lui ai dit que tu refusais, elle s'est énervée sur moi. Comme si c'était de ma faute... Enfin... Maintenant que tu es là, je vais devoir l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es là.

Après un 'ding' émanant de l'ascenseur, s'ensuivit l'ouverture de l'ascenseur où les deux hommes sortirent pour laisser la place à d'autres personnes. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement de l'ascenseur et le chef d'équipe s'arrêta devant une longue barre où la vue donnait sur l'accueil.

\- Wooh.. La vue d'ici est pas mal.

\- C'est fini … Je vais perdre mon emploi... Ma vie est fichu avec ce gamin.

\- Au fait, je peux au moins savoir quel genre d'entreprise c'est ?

\- QUOI?!

Sous la surprise, Gildarts haussa le ton, ce qui lui valut de nombreux regard suspicieux dans sa direction.

\- Quoi? Répéta-t-il d'un ton moins élevé. Tu es venue sans même savoir où tu mettais les pieds ?

Natsu arqua un sourcil face à son interlocuteur. Il tenta de réfléchir pour savoir si son frère le lui avait dit, mais en vain, il ne souvint pas.

\- Non. Je suis venu pour aider mon frère, c'est tout. Alors ?

Soupirant assez longuement, le chef d'équipe déposa son regard vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Ok... Ok.. Bon, tu vois les centres commerciaux, les théâtres, les parcs à thèmes, les hôtels etc.. ?

Après avoir posé cette question rhétorique, le plus âgé se retourna vers le lycéen qui jusque là semblait parfaitement comprendre.

\- Eh bien, nous les construisons et les vendons. Nous choisissons les magasins qui s'y installent, celles qui nous feront augmenter au mieux notre profit, et les aidons à augmenter les recettes. Nous venons avec des concepts pour eux, et leur élaborons des stratégies de croissance qui...

Gildarts s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il remarqua que Natsu ne faisait que hocher la tête avec un grand sourire idiot qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne comprenait rien.

\- Toi... Tu hoches la tête mais tu comprends ce que je dis ?

\- Non mais je n'aime pas couper la parole quand quelqu'un parle... Continue.

Le chef d'équipe partit un peu plus loin de Natsu mais revint quelque seconde après, les deux mains posées sur sa nuque.

\- …Mais qu'est-ce que m'a foutu Dragion ? Envoyer son frère... Ecoute gamin, disons juste que nous sommes une agence immobilière... A l'échelle internationale. Facile, hein ?

\- Ohhh ! Fit Natsu avec une mine de compréhension qui changea rapidement en mine d'incompréhension. Mais c'est quoi "échelle internationale" ?

Choqué par cette question, Gildarts ne répondit pas tout de suite et se retint de ne pas balancer le plus jeune par-dessus la barre.

-… Je vais appeler la Directrice général Scarlett, tu restes ICI et tu ne pars en aucun cas ! C'est clair ?!

\- Oui chef !

Fit Natsu d'un salut militaire qui se suivit d'un soupir de désespérance de la part de Gildarts qui se décala plus loin dans le couloir.

Le rosé qui ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire, s'imagina un panier en face de l'endroit où il était. Le mur d'en face était très éloigné mais le jeune garçon se demanda si d'ici, il pouvait réussir à marquer un panier. Difficile à savoir puisqu'il n'avait pas de ballon entre les mains mais Natsu s'imagina un ballon qu'il tenait entre les mains et commença à se mettre en position de tir et quelques secondes plus tard, il tira son ballon imaginaire. Au même moment, il entendit un raclement de gorge qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Pensant que c'était Gildarts, il se retourna en soupirant. C'était le premier jour qu'il prenait la place de son frère et il avait déjà envie de rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il fut surpris que ce ne soit pas Gildarts face à lui mais un jeune homme à la chevelure brune coiffée en arrière.

\- Votre visage ne m'est pas familier et vous ne portez pas de badge, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Dans la surprise, Natsu remit correctement son blazer.

\- Natsu Dragne... Dragion ! Le nouveau Directeur de l'équipe des.. Ahem..

Il ne termina pas sa phrase puisqu'il venait déjà d'oublier comment s'appeler son équipe, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le brun qui esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Le Directeur Natsu Dragion ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Je suis Fullbuster Grey, Directeur en charge des projets. Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Enfin, je suppose que vous avez une petite minute à m'accorder ?

Dans un petit rire nerveux, Natsu se gratta l'arrière de sa chevelure. Le brun posait vraiment beaucoup de question et il ne savait pas par où commencer et cela se ressentit dans ses mots.

\- Eh bien... C'est que...

\- Un café seulement ? Mon bureau ne se trouve pas loin.

Grey qui venait de prendre les devants, avança en direction de son bureau suivit de Natsu qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couloir sans apercevoir le chef d'équipe qui était parti dans un autre couloir pour téléphoner à la dénommé Scarlett. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs tout juste de finir de parler avec la Directrice général.

\- Je comprends... Non, il n'est pas à côté de moi mais je vous l'amène tout de suite, je lui ai dit de m'attendre, ne vous inquiétez pas.

A la suite de ces mots, il raccrocha et repartit à l'endroit où il avait laissé Natsu, mais fut surpris de ne pas le trouver.

\- Hm ? Il est où ? Ce n'est pas ici que je lui avais dit de m'attendre ?


	7. Rencontre avec Fullbuster

**Déjà 500 vues, merci à tous de prendre la peine de lire ma fanfic ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à la lire ! En tout cas, merci à ceux qui me suivent et me soutiennent, cela me donne toujours envie d'écrire la suite et de poster mes chapitres assez régulièrement pour ne pas que vous vous perdiez au fil de l'histoire ; sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un sol pvc noir sans aucun grain de poussière. Un bureau positionné à gauche de la porte laissait paraître que la personne qui occupait cette pièce était ordonnée. En effet, les feuilles étaient toutes rangées dans des pochettes plus ou moins grosses, empilées les unes sur les autres à côté d'un ordinateur fixe dernier cri. A côté de celui-ci, se trouvait une petite boîte dont des stylos étaient positionnés à l'intérieur. Un peu plus bas sur le bureau, assez prêt du clavier, se trouvait un téléphone fixe, le même que celle de la secrétaire qui avait accueilli le jeune lycéen. Ce dernier ce trouvait d'ailleurs dans cette pièce et son regard s'était porté sur une petite plaque qui, sans aucun doute, était en argent et où le nom "FULLBUSTER" y était inscrit. Le jeune garçon se demanda pendant un court instant si lui aussi aurait droit à cela avant de détourner son regard vers un fauteuil deux places en cuir rouge posé contre un mur, où une petite table basse en verre se trouvait devant, face à la porte.

\- Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Demanda le second homme qui était propriétaire de la pièce, d'un ton légèrement autoritaire, en lui faisant signe de s'installer sur le fauteuil. Voulez-vous une petite tasse de café ?

Natsu qui ne savait que faire, s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le canapé et dans un sourire assez nerveux, il répondit au jeune homme.

\- Non... Je préférerais un verre de coca si vous avez.

\- Bien.

Tandis que Natsu continuait d'admirer la décoration, le brun se dirigea vers le téléphone qu'il prit dans sa main, et composa un numéro dont la personne au bout du fil répondit sans tarder.

\- Secrétaire Milkovich ? … J'aimerais que vous m'ameniez une tasse de café et un coca.

\- AH ! s'exclama Natsu qui surprit Grey au passage. Si vous avez de quoi manger, je suis preneur. J'ai un peu faim...

\- Ramenez une petite sucrerie en plus. Apportez-moi le tout dans mon bureau; soyez rapide... Je vous remercie.

Il coupa court à la conversation, reposa le téléphone et, jetant un coup d'œil aux quelques personnes qui passaient devant son bureau, il ferma les rideaux coulissants pour plus d'intimité.

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à votre propos. Surtout à propos de vos talents de présentation.

Le brun prit l'une des chaises posées devant son bureau et la déposa face au rosé qui, pendant un long moment, se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de rejoindre le brun.

\- Mais je ne compte pas vous demander votre secret. Pour être honnête, je souhaitais savoir si la demande à Edoras était plus élevée qu'ici mais également quel était le profit de votre entreprise ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec notre entreprise.

Natsu esquissa un grand sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée. Il n'avait absolument rien compris au parole de son interlocuteur et à vrai dire, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre mais plutôt à trouver une échappatoire. La chance semblait lui sourire puisque la Secrétaire Milkovich qui possédait une chevelure brune dont quelques reflets violets étaient voyant au soleil ainsi qu'une fine silhouette et une poitrine généreuse, toqua à la porte avant d'entrer, un verre de café dans une main ainsi qu'une canette de coca et une petite tarte dans l'autre main. S'approchant de la petite table, elle y déposa le tout dessus avant de s'incliner et de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Merci.

Dit Natsu qui en profita pour se lever, se dirigeant également vers la porte que la jeune femme venait de traverser et de fermer.

\- Monsieur Dragion ?

Grey qui regardait Natsu se dirigeait vers la porte, ne comprenait pas ce que le rosé faisait. Comptait-il sortir de la pièce ? Sans le savoir, cela était bel et bien l'idée de Natsu. Incognito, il voulait tenter de s'échapper de cette atmosphère bien trop ennuyante pour lui. Et puis... Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il n'y connaissait absolument rien en économie. Cependant, son idée disparut bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua que le second Directeur l'appelait. Dans un grand sourire idiot, il fit mine de voir si la porte était bien fermée.

\- Haaahaaa... Je regardais si la porte était fermée. Et.. Je remarque qu'elle l'est.

Il retourna à sa place et sans grande conviction, il se racla la gorge.

\- Donc.. La demande d'Edoras, hein ? Eh bien... Elle était élevée mais pas que.

Intrigué par la réponse du rosé, Grey ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus.

\- Pouvez-vous argumenter ?

Natsu qui sentit le stress grimper de plus en plus, de peur de se faire prendre le premier jour, prit la cannette de coca et la but entièrement. Cul sec. Ainsi, il perdit une bonne minute mais cela ne servit pas à grand-chose puisqu'il dût tout de même tenter de donner une réponse.

\- C'est... La demande est parfois très grande et parfois il n'y en a pas. Ahem...

Le brun plissa les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas où le rosé voulait en venir; ce dernier entama d'ailleurs sa tarte jusqu'au moment où il aperçut, par la porte qui ne comportait pas de rideaux coulissants, Gildarts qui passa dans le couloir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard. Mais je suppose que mes questions sont assez... Inappropriés.

Alors que le jeune homme parlait tout en buvant son café, Gildarts recula de quelques pas, détournant son regard vers la porte où il y vit Natsu. La première question qui lui vint en tête était : "Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici?!". Sa bouche béante et ses yeux posés sur Natsu amplifiaient l'impression qu'il était choqué. Natsu qui mangeait tranquillement son gâteau en tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre au second directeur, fit bonjour d'un signe de main au chef d'équipe qui se mit à froncer les sourcils.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Juste que...

Le coca étant remonté, le rosé rota sans aucune gêne devant le brun, surpris par son action et son manque de sérieux, et le roux qui écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas entendu, mais il avait clairement pu voir la bouche de Natsu s'ouvrir pour roter. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Le chef d'équipe se mit à faire de grands signes pour que Natsu sorte de la pièce immédiatement mais ce dernier répondit à ces signes d'un simple 'oust' de la main et reprit sa phrase.

\- Pardon. Donc, je disais que c'est juste que je viens de commencer dans cette compagnie et je ne sais pas trop quel est le niveau de demande ici.

\- Niveau de demande... Répéta le brun, qui ne se douta de rien mais trouva juste le rosé assez spécial.

Gildarts qui, derrière la porte ne savait pas comment réagir, décida de toquer à la porte pour récupérer le jeune lycéen qui visiblement, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un brun peu satisfait du fait que le chef d'équipe vienne le déranger en pleine discussion.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda le Directeur en charge des projets.

\- J'aimerais récupérer le Directeur si vous le permettez, la Directrice générale l'attend.

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Souffla le brun.

\- Non, elle m'a demandé de l'amener tout de suite... Nous devons le présenter à la Présidente.

\- Je vois ... Monsieur Dragion, on vous demande.

Le lycéen qui venait de finir de manger, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il traversa celle-ci, il s'inclina et resta ainsi jusqu'à la fermeture de la porte.

Le roux qui fit un magnifique sourire au brun qui jetait un coup d'oeil hors de la porte, mit un petit coup de pied au derrière du rosé pour que celui-ci avance rapidement et lorsqu'ils furent plus loin que la pièce de Fullbuster, prêt de l'ascenseur, le chef d'équipe mit une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ahh ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! S'exclama Natsu

\- "ton" ? Répéta le roux. Je t'interdis de me tutoyer ! Et je peux savoir ce que tu fichais avec le Directeur Fullbuster ?! Tu veux te faire repérer dès le premier jour ?! Je ne t'avais pas dit de m'attendre ?

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et le roux appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Fullmachin s'est pointé et m'a traîné jusqu'à son bureau pour me parler de demande... Je n'ai pas trop compris mais j'ai improvisé. Il n'y a vu que du feu hehe ! Et en plus de ça, j'ai eu droit à un super bon gâteau.

Le roux regarda d'un air désespéré le rosé. Il n'avait rien à voir avec son frère. Il n'arrivait même pas à retenir un prénom et, en plus de cela, ne respectait pas ses aînés. S'il continuait d'avoir cette attitude, il se ferait rapidement démasquer et Erza et lui risquaient d'y passer avec le rosé. Dragion avait beau être intelligent, sur ce coup, il avait fait preuve de peu d'imagination... Envoyer son frère, qui plus est lycéen, à sa place pour assurer la place de Directeur ? C'était de la pure folie.

\- Ecoute, on va aller dans le bureau de la Directrice général... Tu as intérêt de te taire et de me laisser parler !

L'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir sur le troisième étage de la compagnie. Le bureau de la fameuse Scarlett était à quelques mètres et le roux commençait déjà à craindre, non seulement la réaction de Scarlett lorsqu'elle verra le lycéen, mais également les réactions de Natsu qui, de ce qu'il avait pu conclure, semblait impulsif.

-Ok, ok. Par contre, j'aurai droit à une seconde boisson ?

-Ey gamin, tu t'es cru dans un restaurant à volonté ? Essaies d'avoir l'air un peu plus sérieux ! Ce n'est pas que la place de ton frère qui est en jeu depuis que tu t'es pointé ici en faisant comme bon te semble, la mienne aussi l'est ! Alors comporte-toi avec plus de maturité.

Natsu ne comprenait pas la réaction du plus âgé, qu'il jugea excessive. Il n'était pas là pour son plaisir personnel, il était là parce qu'on le lui avait demandé. A cause de cela, il avait dû rater un match qui était important pour son équipe. Pendant un instant, il pria pour que ses coéquipiers réussissent à gagner le match, tandis que Gildarts qui était très tendu, s'arrêta devant la porte de la Directrice général. Tout allait se jouer ici. C'était à elle de décider si le lycéen allait rester, ou si cela était trop risqué.


	8. Solution ?

\- Attends une seconde... Tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est vraiment pas Dragion ?

S'exclama une femme assez âgée, dont les longs cheveux rouges firent un bond lorsqu'elle se leva pour s'approcher du jeune lycéen qui se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos. La ressemblance était flagrante … Mais la différence ? Qu'elle le regarde de haut en bas, de long en large, de travers et de n'importe quelle façon possible, le Directrice général ne voyait aucune différence entre Natsu Dragneel et son frère. Ils avaient le même prénom également !

\- Non, c'est son petit frère.

Répondit Gildarts, au côté de Natsu. Lui-même avait eu du mal à le croire la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé et même maintenant il avait assez de mal.

\- Son petit frère. Répéta Erza, suspicieuse. Si c'est son petit frère, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas le même nom de famille ?

Natsu, dans un grand sourire innocent, ne se fit pas prier de répondre bien que le chef d'équipe lui avait strictement interdit d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'extérieur du bureau.

\- J'ai pris le nom de famille de mon père adoptif mais mon frère à garder celui de nos parents d'origine. Ey, je voulais vous demander... C'est possible d'avoir une secrétaire comme celle de Fullmachin ? Je veux aussi que l'on m'apporte la bouffe dans mon bureau.

Gildarts détourna nerveusement son visage vers Erza qui le regardait d'un air menaçant qui disait clairement "Qu'est-ce que Dragion et toi avez foutu?". Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et le chef d'équipe mit un petit coup de coude au bras de Natsu qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Est-ce une blague ? Si cela en est une, croyez-moi quelle est de très mauvais goût. Natsu Dragneel, hein ? Ecoute-moi bien petit lycéen. Ici, tu es dans une compagnie de haute envergure et non pas dans une tpe (toute petite entreprise) ou encore une pme (petite et moyenne entreprise); lorsque nous travaillons, nous ne plaisantons pas et si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, tu ferais bien de te la fermer le temps que je trouve une solution.

Haussant simplement les épaules, Natsu ne disait plus un mot. C'était la troisième personne de l'entreprise qu'il rencontrait et … Il allait finir par croire que tout ce petit monde était coincés, sans humour. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'Erza reprit.

\- Une seconde... Tu viens de dire "Fullmachin" ? Faisais-tu référence à Fullbuster ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as rencontré … ?

La bouche grande ouverte, Gildarts se remémora le moment où il avait vu ce chenapan dans le bureau du Directeur en charge des projets. La situation virait vraiment au cauchemar et pour ne pas la rendre plus catastrophique, il répondit à la place de Natsu.

\- Non !

Ou du moins il essaya; mais Natsu répondit en même temps :

\- Oui !

Le garçon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Peu importe ce qu'on lui disait, il faisait absolument le contraire. Voilà ce que pensait Gildarts qui dût tenter de trouver une explication à ce qui s'était passé.

\- C'est arrivé lorsque je vous téléphonais... Le Directeur l'a amené dans son bureau mais il n'a rien remarqué. Ecoutez madame, ce que je vous propose, c'est que le temps que Dragion ne vienne, nous le remplacions par son frère. Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra ni pourquoi il n'est pas là, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en aura pour longtemps...

C'est avec une grande déception que Natsu entendit cette phrase. Lui qui voulait en savoir plus sur ce que faisait son frère, finalement, le chef d'équipe n'en savait pas plus.

Une tape assez violente sur la table résonna dans la pièce. Cela venait d'Erza qui commençait à perdre patience. Son mécontentement se lisait sur son visage dont les sourcils froncés et le regard ferme laissaient deviner qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

\- Si je comprends bien... Tu me demandes de laisser ce gamin gérer les ventes au détail ? Mais ouiii ! Laissons-le partir en voyage d'affaire tant qu'on y est ! NON MAIS C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ! Comment suis-je supposée tenir tête à la Directrice général Orlando avec ce... !

\- Orlando ? Ahahah, comme la rue ? Ricana Natsu qui venait de tiquer lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de la seconde Directrice général qui elle, s'occuper des projets contrairement à Scarlett qui s'occupait de la vente au détail.

Le regard menaçant de celle-ci qui se déposa sur Natsu lui fit racler la gorge et détourner son regard. Son humour ne semblait pas atteindre Erza qui n'était absolument pas d'humeur à rigoler. Elle retourna d'ailleurs s'asseoir sur sa chaise dans le plus grand des calmes. La situation dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle en attendait vraiment beaucoup de Dragion, mais là, il venait de subitement baisser dans son estime sans compter que le jeune Dragneel avait l'air d'un parfait imbécile inapte à diriger quoi que ce soit.

\- Une solution... Vite... Chuchota Erza qui baissa son regard vers les feuilles sur son bureau, bien moins rangé que celui de Grey, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution.

\- Vous devriez vous dépêcher de trouver une solution. Le Directeur Fullbuster a vu Natsu et … S'il venait à contacter la Présidente pour lui parler de lui...

Sa bouche se ferma instinctivement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Erza.

\- Pardon ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi et l'autre idiot qui avait décidé d'amener sa copie ici, pour travailler à sa place le temps qu'il ne fasse je-ne-sais-quoi ? Alors fais-moi plaisir, prends tes responsabilités et cherches une solution au problème. Le faire dégager rapidement avant qu'une personne haut gradés ne le trouve aurait été une bonne solution mais il semblerait que ce JEUNE HOMME ait eu la bonne idée d'aller parler à Fullbuster.

Durant son mini discours, son téléphone retentit mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. En ce moment, elle était bien trop occupée pour répondre à n'importe qui. Quand à Gildarts, il se sentit plutôt bête d'avoir accepté l'idée de Dragion mais à vrai dire, le jeune homme l'avait pas mal embobiné voire même assez manipulé. Et il avait fait tout ça en finesse. Dragion savait s'y faire avec les mots mais cette méthode qu'il avait utilisé avec le chef d'équipe, n'aurait surement pas marché avec Erza.

\- Etre énervée est tout à fait compréhensible mais madame... Vous savez aussi bien que moi la réaction qu'aura la Présidente si elle apprend que finalement Dragion n'est pas venu ! Nous lui avons confirmé qu'il serait là aujourd'hui …

\- Une maladie... ! S'exclama Erza, qui venait enfin de trouver une solution. Nous n'avons qu'à simuler une maladie et dire à la Présidente que Dragion a dû retourner à Edoras ! Comme ça, seul Dragion aura des problèmes.

Cette réaction assez égoïste de la part de Scarlett que Gildarts avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête fit réagir le rosé qui leva la main pour prendre la parole.

\- Je...

Alors qu'il tenta de dire une phrase, le téléphone posé sur le bureau de la Directrice retentit une seconde fois, gênant la prise de parole. Erza qui ne comptait pas écouter ce qu'avait à dire le jeune garçon, prit le téléphone en main et lorsqu'elle voulut cliquer sur le bouton pour répondre, Natsu vint l'en empêcher en cliquant sur le bouton pour refuser l'appel et faire taire le téléphone.

\- Ahem... Je voulais dire que je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?! Enchaîna Gildarts.

\- Je le sais ! Je sais aussi que je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Dit-il en se reculant légèrement du bureau. Mais je commence à en avoir marre de vous entendre parler sans pouvoir donner mon avis !

\- Ce gamin … Tais-toi ! Arrête d'être si arrogant devant la Directrice !

\- Non ! Je ne me tairai pas! Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de cette situation comme si vous étiez les seuls à en être infectés ! Mais je le suis aussi ! Mon frère m'a dit de travailler pour un certain temps à sa place alors que je ne suis qu'un idiot et je suis quand même venu ! Je suis venu alors que j'avais un match de basket super important pour mon équipe, mais ça, vous vous en fichez complètement.

Erza avait maintenant reprit son calme malgré l'action irrespectueuse du lycéen. Ce que disait le jeune garçon n'était pas faux. Il ne faisait pas cela pour le plaisir mais pour aider un être cher mais peu importe, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Cela était trop risqué.

\- Que proposes-tu alors ? Demanda Erza.

Le rosé cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une compassion aussi rapide de la part de la rousse, bien au contraire, il pensait qu'il allait devoir lui tenir tête plus longtemps. Mais cela l'arrangea bien qu'il n'avait pas d'idée en tête.

\- Eh bien... Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée … Dit-il en passant une main sur sa nuque qu'il massa assez nerveusement. Mais, si vous trouvez une solution, j'aimerais qu'elle arrange tout le monde... Même mon frère.

\- Je vois. Cependant, tu peux d'ors et déjà oublier la solution à laquelle tu viendrais travailler ici.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer chez moi et lorsque vous trouverez une solution, vous m'appellerez.

Natsu commença à se diriger vers la porte de sortie mais Gildarts lui attrapa le bras.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit gamin , nous sommes TOUS dans la même galère. Alors nous allons TOUS réfléchir à une solution.

\- Ahhh... Mais je ne suis pas très habitué à réfléchir, je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide.

Erza mis quelques coups sur la table pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes face à elle. Elle se leva de sa chaise et soupira longuement. Une solution qui irait à tout le monde ? C'était plus facile à dire qu'à trouver. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'une personne toqua à la porte. Pris de panique Erza fit signe aux garçons de se taire puis de son bras libre, elle fit signe à Gildarts de cacher Natsu. Celui-ci tira Natsu vers lui et ouvra le premier placard qu'il vit. Le placard était rempli de dossier divers et le rosé tenta de rentrer dedans mais ce n'était pas possible et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sans la permission d'Erza qui se demanda qui pouvait bien oser ouvrir sans attendre sa permission mais sa surprise ne se fit pas attendre à la vue de la Présidente qui arqua un sourcil en voyant la jambe du rosé dans le placard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Et Madame Scarlett, lorsque je vous appelle, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ?

Gildarts fit brutalement sortir Natsu du placard qu'il referma après lui et, au même moment, le regard de la Présidente se posa sur Dragneel. Son visage lui était familier. Très familier et un sourire éguaya son visage lorsqu'elle se rappela du visage de Dragion.

\- Monsieur Dragion ? Demanda-t-elle. Quel plaisir de vous voir !


	9. Découvert le premier jour ? !

\- Monsieur Dragion ? Demanda-t-elle. Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Natsu esquissa un large sourire complètement niais et détourna son regard vers Gildarts, auquel il chuchota entre ses dents :

\- C'est qui ?

Le chef d'équipe se retint pendant un instant de ne pas se cogner la tête contre le mur. Le garçon était réellement venu sans aucune information sur cette compagnie ? Qu'il ne sache pas quel genre de compagnie était-ce passé encore, mais ne pas connaître la Présidente ?

Bien qu'il blâma le jeune lycéen, il comprit bien vite que ce manque d'information venait surement de Dragion qui avait dû faire comme avec lui : Donner quelques informations et raccrocher pour ne plus donner de nouvelles ensuite. Ce qui était encore plus surprenant, c'était la malchance qui pesait sur ses épaules. Mais il mit cela sur le dos des deux Natsu. Aucun doute pour lui, c'était des aimants à ennuis; mais ce lycéen l'était encore plus que son frère. Il suffisait de voir son comportement en une seule matinée...

\- Madame la Présidente ? Que faites-vous ici ? S'étonna Erza.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une visite surprise de la part de la présidente, surtout à un moment pareil. Cependant, la Présidente ignora les questions de la jeune femme et s'avança vers le rosé qui comprit qu'il avait affaire à la personne la plus haut gradée de cette entreprise. Il se devait de faire bonne impression mais il ne savait ni comment s'y prendre, ni ce qu'il devait réellement faire. Il n'était pas sensé rester dans cette entreprise mais la venue de la Présidente venait de tout chambouler.

\- J-Je... Balbutia Natsu qui se fit couper par la Présidente.

\- Eh bien ! Vous auriez dû directement passer par mon bureau ! A moins que vous mijotiez quelque chose tout les trois ?

Gildarts fut pris de panique. La Présidente aurez deviné ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Non ! Jamais nous ne mijoterions quelque chose ! Que voulez-vous que l'on mijote ? AHAHAHAAAA...

\- Un peu de calme Clive ! Ordonna la Présidente d'un ton assez sévère. Ne prenez pas tout au premier degré. Bien, monsieur Dragion et madame Scarlett, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Monsieur Clive, préparez votre équipe à recevoir le Directeur Dragion comme il se doit.

Sans un mot de plus, la Présidente détourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, accompagnée de Erza. Natsu quand à lui, regarda le chef d'équipe d'un air amusé.

\- Voyons Monsieur Clive... Un peu de calme ! Fit-il en reprenant le même ton que la présidente, tapotant par la même occasion l'épaule du plus âgé. Je l'aime déjà cette Présidente. Ricana-t-il tout en suivant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Shhh ! Ce sale gamin !

Pesta Gildarts qui ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste que le rosé. Finalement, le faire partir de la société allait être beaucoup plus dur que prévu. Erza devait trouver une solution, et vite.

* * *

\- Prenez place.

Natsu regarda tout les recoins du bureau de la Présidente, avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils noirs deux places qui se trouvaient face à face, une table basse rectangulaire venant les séparer. Ce bureau était bien plus grand et spacieux que ceux qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Erza s'installa en face de lui tandis que la Présidente se mit sur le seul fauteuil noir une place, qui était situé entre les deux fauteuils.

\- Madame la Présidente... Je crains qu'il n'y ait un petit problème. Soupira Erza.

La Directrice général croisa les jambes, posant ses mains l'une sur l'autre sur son genou. Intérieurement, elle s'excusa auprès de Natsu Dragneel. Elle ne pourrait finalement pas accéder à sa requête et le garder dans l'entreprise serait bien trop risqué.

\- Quel est-il ? Je vous écoute.

Le rosé tenta de capter le regard de la Directrice. Elle n'allait tout de même pas tout balancer ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Si jamais elle tentait de le faire, elle risquerait de se faire réprimander. La Présidente attendait la venue de son frère avec une grande impatience et si jamais elle la décevait en lui révélant la vérité, elle mais également Gildarts risquerait de baisser dans l'estime de la Présidente et cela n'était pas une bonne chose.

Erza le savait. Elle était malgré tout, indécise. Si elle ne disait pas tout maintenant et que la véritable identité de Natsu venait à se découvrir, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

\- Madame Scarlett ?

Le petit blanc qu'avait provoqué Erza rendit la Présidente plutôt curieuse de savoir quel était le problème. Pour elle, en voyant Dragneel qu'elle confondit avec Dragion, il n'y avait que des résolutions aux problèmes.

La jeune rousse leva ses yeux vers Natsu qui la suppliait du regard. Elle soupira et rompit le silence.

\- C'est... Le téléphone de mon bureau. Il semblerait que j'ai du mal à intercepter les appels.

\- Est-ce tout ? Si ce n'est que cela, je demanderai au technicien de vérifier le problème.

Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du rosé. Sur ce coup, il avait eu chaud et il en devait une à la Directrice. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que le regard de la Présidente se posait sur lui.

\- Monsieur Dragion ! C'est avec un immense honneur que notre compagnie vous accueille ! J'ai d'énormes attentes de votre part.

\- Je...

Alors qu'il tenta de dire une phrase, plusieurs coups sur la porte détourna son attention. Les coups furent suivis d'une ouverture de la porte et laissa place à une grande femme, aussi âgé que Erza. Sa longue chevelure noire relevées en une queue de cheval laissée apparaître ses courts sourcils ainsi qu'un maquillage plus osé que celui des deux autres jeunes femmes présentes dans la pièce. La femme qui venait de rentrer, jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes dans la pièce et lorsque son regard croisa celui de la rousse, une lueur de défi se lisait sur les yeux des deux femmes.

\- Pardonnez mon retard, je devais régler une importante affaire avec un client.

La Présidente se releva et plaça sa main grandement ouverte vers le fauteuil où Erza était assise.

\- Je vous en prie Madame Orlando, prenez place. Je vous ai appelé avec Madame Scarlett pour vous parler d'une affaire sur laquelle je vous ai assigné, mais avant ça, puisque vous êtes ici, je vous présente Natsu Dragion, le nouveau Directeur des ventes au détail.

Par respect ainsi que politesse, le rosé se leva et s'inclina en avant. Orldando s'inclina rapidement en avant et s'avança vers le petit groupe pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Erza. La présidente déposa son séant sur son fauteuil et Natsu fit de même à la suite.

\- Vous disiez, Monsieur Dragion ? Reprit la Présidente.

\- Ah... Je disais que je ferai de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Un sourire satisfait s'aperçut sur les lèvres de la Présidente.

\- Monsieur Dragion, commença Orlando, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez la cause de cette soudaine augmentation de l'E.B.E _**(Excédent brut d'exploitation, soit le profit)**_ de la compagnie Edo de Edoras; comment vous y êtes vous pris ? Après-tout, vous êtes si jeune ! Je suppose que les actionnaires de cette compagnie ne doivent pas être déçus...

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Encore une question gênante à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre. E.B.E ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler... Et les actionnaires ? Il en avait vaguement entendu parler mais il ne s'en était jamais réellement intéressé.

Heureusement pour lui, Scarlett était ici et elle n'était pas prête de laisser Minerva déstabiliser le jeune lycéen.

\- Le travail et la persévérance Directrice Orlando, voila la façon dont il s'y est pris.

La brune détourna son regard vers Erza. Ces deux là ne semblaient pas s'être liées d'une grande amitié.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas m'être adressée à vous.

La situation commençait à devenir de plus en plus tendue mais la Présidente qui n'appréciait guère ce genre de dispute en sa présence brisa cette atmosphère de compétition.

\- Silence ! Quel âge avez-vous ?!

La plus âgée détourna ensuite son regard vers Natsu qui visiblement, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et cela se voyait dans la façon dont il essayait de trouver une place qui lui conviendrait.

\- Pardonnez leurs enfantillages Monsieur Dragion. Si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise, ou si quelque chose vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Ne pas être à l'aise ? Il l'était. Quelque chose dérangeait ? Pas qu'une mais plusieurs. Le fait de se faire passer pour son frère, de devoir essayer de trouver des réponses aux questions économiques des plus âgés, mais une chose le dérangea encore plus et il n'hésita pas à en faire part.

\- En fait...

Ce simple mot fit tiquer Erza qui pria pour qu'il ne sorte pas de blague ou de connerie. C'était une situation sérieuse et elle espéra qu'il en prenait conscience.

\- Je ne connais pas encore mes horaires de travail mais... Est-ce qu'il serait possible de les changer s'ils ne me conviennent pas ?

\- Comme si c'était aussi facile. Ricana Orlando.

Un simple regard de la part de la Présidente suffit à faire taire la Directrice général Orlando.

\- Je vous demande pardon Monsieur Dragion ?

Alors que Natsu tenta de trouver une phrase crédible sans avoir à dire la vérité, le silence pesa dans la salle mais Erza trouva bien vite un moyen de rattraper Dragneel.

\- Il se trouve que Monsieur Dragion ait du mal avec le décalage horaire. Edoras ne se trouve pas dans un pays voisin et … Le décalage horaire est assez important. Le Directeur ne s'y est pas encore fait puisqu'il n'est rentré qu'hier soir, ainsi... S'il était possible pour lui de modifier ses horaires, je pense qu'il vous en serez reconnaissant.

\- O-Oh ! C'est ça … Reconnaissant … Répéta Natsu, fier d'avoir Erza à ses côtés.

Ce changement d'horaire était très important pour lui. A Fiore, les cours ne se passaient que le matin. Les après-midis étaient libre jusqu'à 18:00 où les inscrits dans des clubs avaient leur entraînement. Les mercredis étaient une exceptions puisque les cours avaient lieu les après-midis tandis que le club avait lieu le matin. Cependant, leur vacance était largement réduite mais cela convenait à tout le monde.

La Présidente resta silencieuse un petit instant. Sa mine laissait paraître qu'elle réfléchissait mais sa décision était déjà prise.

\- Très bien. Je laisse la charge à madame Scarlett de gérer ce changement d'horaire; vous m'en ferai ensuite part pour la confirmation. Quand au réunion monsieur Dragion, dans cette compagnie, elles sont aléatoires et peuvent se faire à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel jour. Bien évidemment, vous serez prévenu à l'avance.

Natsu hocha la tête dans un grand sourire. Les réunions l'importaient peu, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup de toute façon et son frère serait surement revenu d'ici là. Tant qu'il pouvait s'arranger sur les horaires, le reste lui était complètement égal.

\- Pas de problème ! Je vous remercie !

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes où la Présidente discutaient avec les 3 Directeurs, Natsu sortit enfin de cet endroit qu'il jugea "étouffant". Erza simula une envie pressante pour sortir en même temps que Natsu. Peu d'employés vaguaient autour du bureau de la Présidente.

\- Ecoute-moi bien petit. Je vais rapidement appeler le chef d'équipe pour lui faire part de la situation... Durant la période d'absence de ton frère, tu devras venir à sa place. Nous nous arrangerons pour ton travail; toi, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire : écouter ce que te dit le chef d'équipe. C'est clair ?

Natsu hocha la tête pour simple réponse et se retourna afin de se diriger vers l'ascenseur mais fut rapidement intercepté par Erza.

\- Une dernière chose. Pour les horaires, vois avec Clive.

Le rosé se retourna et s'inclina rapidement.

\- Ok.

Voyant la Directrice général partir en direction opposée pour appeler Gildarts, Natsu fit de même en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur dans lequel il monta jusqu'au cinquième étage. La Présidente lui avait informé que son bureau se situé dans la section des ventes au détail, au cinquième étage, à la gauche de l'ascenseur où se trouvait un petit couloir suivi des escaliers. Une fois montée, il y trouverait son équipe ainsi que son bureau. Sans perdre une minute, il exécuta ce que lui avait dit la Présidente et arriva dans la salle où se trouvait son équipe, à l'exception d'une certaine blonde. Il devait se l'avouer, il était assez stressé. Il tenait d'ailleurs des deux mains la bandoulière de son sac.

Visiblement, personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Tout le monde semblait occuper à parler ou à travailler. Natsu s'inclina donc en avant, avant d'attirer l'attention vers lui.

\- Je suis le nouveau Directeur de l'équipe des ventes au détail, Natsu Dragion. Enchanté !

Gildarts qui n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivé puisqu'il discutait avec Erza, se précipita vers lui, bien avant que les jeunes femmes qui ne cessaient de se demander à quoi il allait ressembler ne se ruèrent vers lui.

Le jeune lycéen se redressa, laissant son regard se poser sur chaque visage auquel il allait devoir se familiariser mais son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune femme à la longue chevelure blanche qu'il connaissait. Il ne lui avait pas souvent parler, mais il la connaissait... Parce que ce n'était personne d'autre que la sœur de sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu...Na... Natsu ?! Demanda Mirajane, la bouche béante.

Le rosé écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi, de toutes les compagnies, a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe sur celle où se trouvait la sœur de sa meilleure amie ?

\- Hm ? S'étonna la jeune blonde. Mira ? Tu le connais ? … Ne me dis pas que c'est l'un de tes ex ?!

Tout les regards se posèrent à intervalle irrégulier entre Mirajane et Natsu qui, sans savoir quoi répondre, riait bêtement mais surtout nerveusement. Gildarts sentit les larmes lui monter. Ce garçon était vraiment un aimant à problème. Se faire découvrir le premier jour ? Il fallait vraiment le faire exprès !

* * *

 **Hey ! Merci à vous de continuer à lire ma fanfic ! Déjà 900 vues, c'est énorme pour moi ! ** Je suis super contente et je tenais à remercier ceux qui suivent mais également lisent ma fanfic !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Camerisier** : Ehh oui ! Natsu est un gaffeur pro xD Et pour son frère... Je dois avouer que c'est une idée qui sort de l'ordinaire qu'il a eu ! °u°

 **WolfBlut** : En effet ! Ce n'est que le début de ses peines ! :') Eh bien pour la réaction de l'équipe... Tu l'as dans ce chapitre. :3 Et pour les autres questions, il faudra attendre la suite. ~ Et je te remercie de ton soutien ! Ca me fait super plaisir !


	10. Les ennuis sont à l'affût

Natsu regardait la sœur de sa meilleure amie avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il se rappelait enfin pourquoi la rue lui semblait si familière; il venait souvent déposer Lisanna ici avant de rentrer chez lui.

La situation devint critique, et Gildarts se devait de réagir. Enfin... Natsu soutenait son regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il voulait. Et la chose qu'il voulait était de l'aide, mais le chef d'équipe ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il décida donc de jouer l'autoritaire.

\- Madame Strauss, ne mettez pas le jeune Directeur mal à l'aise le premier jour.

La jeune femme détourna enfin son regard du lycéen. Elle voyait souvent le jeune garçon et l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle lui ressemblait fortement.

\- C'est...

Sans lui laissé le moindre temps de terminer sa phrase, Gildarts s'approcha de Natsu auquel il remit un badge et tandis qu'il pianotait un petit texte sur son téléphone, il s'adressa au rosé.

\- Monsieur Dragion, voici votre badge. Pardonnez son impolitesse, elle a dû vous confondre avec l'un de ses petits amis...

Il releva discrètement son téléphone pour que Natsu puisse lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

\- O-Oh... ! Je reviens d'Edoras, je doute que l'un de vous... ne me connaisse personnellement.

Le rosé s'inclina légèrement ensuite pour remercier le roux, prenant le badge dans sa main. Jenny qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait fut tout de même rassurée que sa "rivale" ne soit pas sortie avec le jeune Directeur qu'elle trouvait particulièrement séduisant dans son costume.

\- Directeur Dragion, j'espère que nous pourrions faire plus amples connaissance alors. Fit Jenny sans aucune gêne, dont le ton de la voix laissé entendre plusieurs sous-entendus que Natsu ne comprit pas.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Répondit-il, une main posée sur sa nuque.

La jeune bleutée qui se trouvait derrière et qui tentait de jeter un coup d'œil au Directeur en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, leva la main pour se faire repérer.

_ Directeur ! En parlant de faire connaissance, nous avions prévu un repas de bienvenu en votre honneur ce soir !

\- Ce soir ?! Reprit-il, une mine interrogative avant de se racler la gorge. Je veux dire... Ce ne sera pas possible, je dois... hm.. Emménager. Je viens juste d'arriver et je n'ai pas encore fini...

La blonde arqua un sourcil. Elle comprit tout de suite que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse contredire le jeune homme, Hibiki qui était assez content d'avoir un Directeur qui n'était pas 100% autoritaire prit la parole.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas disponible ce soir, pourquoi ne pas le faire ce midi ? Il ne doit pas être loin de 11 heures, le temps de vous installer … Je suppose que nous pourrions le faire ensuite ?

\- Ahh ! Bonne idée Hibiki ! Jubila la blonde.

\- Il accepte, il accepte, maintenant retournez à vos bureaux et travaillez ! Le Directeur à beaucoup de choses à faire ! S'écria Gildarts qui les fit se disperser d'un signe de main.

Le chef d'équipe, d'un simple signe de tête, demanda à Natsu de le suivre. Ce dernier s'inclina face à son équipe et suivit le chef d'équipe qui l'amena dans une salle isolée qui se trouvait être le bureau de Dragion.

\- Ahh Mira ! J'ai vraiment cru que Dragion était l'un de tes ex ! Mais à bien y réfléchir... Il est bien trop bien pour toi. Ricana Jenny.

\- … Il ressemble juste au meilleur ami de ma sœur. C'est un lycéen mais il lui ressemble vraiment...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce lycéen ne doit surement pas avoir le charisme et l'assurance de Dragion.

\- Ouah, Jenny. Tu me surprendras toujours, je ne te savais pas si intelligente. Ironisa la jeune blanche qui continua; Je compte bien m'excuser dans tout les cas.

* * *

\- OHOH ! REGARDE CA LE VIEUX, MON BUREAU EST GENIAL !

Il regarda tout les recoins de son bureau et aperçut une plaque à l'effigie de Dragion qu'il jalousa durant un petit instant seulement puisque son attention se porta sur un fauteuil massant en cuir, de couleur blanche où il s'y installa bien rapidement dans une excitation des plus totales.

\- Comment on l'utilise ?!

Le roux regarda d'un air totalement désespéré le rosé avant de se jeter sur le fauteuil en coin 5 places présent dans le bureau et de prendre un coussin pour le serrer sur son visage en maudissant Dragion.

\- Wooh. Nice plongeon, je te mets un 10 ! Ricana Natsu qui se reçut bien rapidement un coussin sur le visage qu'il intercepta grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés.

Le chef d'équipe inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises avant de s'installer correctement sur le fauteuil.

\- Ey, tu la connais vraiment Mirajane ?

Le rosé qui venait enfin de trouver le bouton qui permettait au fauteuil de faire son travail, hocha positivement le visage comme simple réponse.

\- Petit... Sale... ! Quel genre de lycéen à CE genre de relation avec une femme beaucoup plus âgée ?!

\- Gneh ? Ma relation avec elle n'est pas si développée. On a juste... Comment dire...

Le roux écarquilla les yeux face au propos de Natsu. Ce dernier avait l'air si innocent mais cela n'était finalement qu'une façade ? Le chef d'équipe ne semblait tout de même pas comprendre qu'il y avait un léger quiproquo.

\- JUSTE ?! Vous avez juste QUOI ? Juste fait … "ça" ?!

Le rosé qui ne comprenait pas où le roux voulait en venir se redressa pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est quoi votre problème... ? Enfin, on s'en fiche des relations, je voulais savoir comment on pouvait s'arranger pour l'emploi du temps ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre... Le club et les cours me prennent tout mon temps et je ne pourrai pas toujours m'échapper.

La question du jeune garçon était visiblement bien plus importante que ses relations puisque le chef d'équipe se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Il pourrait simuler des réunions ou des visites de temps en temps mais il fallait trouver des horaires assez cohérente.

En pleine réflexion, il se fit interrompre par une personne qui toqua à la porte. Natsu étant sur son fauteuil et bien trop flemmard pour se lever, il lui fit signe au roux d'aller voir. Ce dernier grogna mais s'exécuta et fut surpris d'apercevoir Mirajane.

\- Le Directeur est occupé.. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Natsu qui se faisait masser par le fauteuil. Très occupé. Si vous souhaitez lui faire passer un message, dîtes-le moi et je me contenterai de lui transmettre.

\- Je tenais juste à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure... Et je me demandais si le Directeur souhaitait un café ?

-Je reconnais là votre côté attentionnée mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez le temps d'aller chercher un café pour le Directeur quand le projet sur lequel nous travaillons n'a toujours pas avancé.

A la suite de ces mots, il referma la porte au nez de la blanche sous les rires moqueurs de la blonde.

\- Et dire qu'elle ne me propose jamais de café...

\- Elle voulait quoi ? Enfin... Plus important, pour mes horaires, je suis seulement disponible le lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi après-midis.

Le roux soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, déposant par la même occasion ses pieds le long de la table basse. Les horaires allaient être dures à trouver.

\- Retire tes pieds. Ordonna Natsu.

\- Ah... Pardon. Fit le chef d'équipe qui commença à retirer ses pieds avant de tiquer que celui qui venait de lui donner un ordre n'était autre que Natsu, le jeune lycée. Gamin ! Cette pièce n'est pas la tienne je te rappelle ! Et pour tes horaires je vais me débrouiller comme je peux pour qu'elle soit assez cohérente avec tes horaires… Je vais à mon bureau, il est juste à côté, avec le groupe.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte à laquelle il déposa seulement la main sur la poignet.

\- Je te fais confiance, ne fais pas de connerie.

Le chef d'équipe détourna son regard vers la porte pour le reposer sur Natsu quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ecoute, je ne te fais pas confiance mais t'as quand même pas intérêt de faire de connerie ! Essaie de mémoriser les noms de l'équipe pour l'instant !

\- Ey, le vieux. Y'a un vieux proverbe qui dit "Fais confiance à ton prochain et tu verras, la vie sera plus simple"; alors fais-moi confiance. Je ne bougerai pas de ce bureau.

\- Et il vient d'où ce proverbe ?

\- De moi hehe !

Sans un mot de plus, le chef d'équipe sortit de la pièce. En vue de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans la matinée, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Natsu.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque 20 minutes que Natsu était seul à son bureau. Pour s'occuper, il avait vu bon d'allumer l'ordinateur et de jouer à un jeu flash dont il venait de se lasser. Etre Directeur avait du bon, il suffisait de voir le bureau dans lequel il était pour le savoir mais c'était également ennuyant.

Le lycéen ferma la page où se trouvait son jeu et jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers posés sur la table et y découvrit un trombinoscope avec le visage de chaque membre de son équipe ainsi que leur nom.

\- Gildarts Clive; alors c'est ça le nom du vieux... Oh, Jenny Realight c'est celle qui veut que l'on fasse connaissance. Je me demande s'il faudra que je les appelle par leur prénom ou leur nom... Tiens...

Les yeux posés sur une tête qui lui était assez familière, il tenta de se rappeler où il avait bien pu voir ce visage. Blonde aux yeux marrons... Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu voir ce visage ?

Le rosé se perdit en pleine réflexion alors que du grabuge se fit entendre en dehors de son bureau, là où son équipe se trouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ?

Il se leva de sa chaise et sans ouvrir la porte, il releva les rideaux coulissantes qui laissait une vue sur son équipe. Cependant, il les referma bien vite et se mit à mordiller son pouce, les sourcils froncés. Quand il pensait au loup... Elle se trouvait juste en dehors de la pièce. Cette femme qu'il avait rencontré la veille, complètement ivre, qui avait vomi sur la voiture d'un certain Fullbuster.

\- Ehh... Je me disais bien que le nom Fullmachin ne m'était pas inconnu. Hmm... Ca ne va pas le faire... Cette femme m'a vu en tenue de lycéen hier et si je dis ça au vieux, il va s'énerver à coup sûr.

* * *

 **Hey, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que les autres ! Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui apprécient ma fanfic, ça me fait super plaisir ! 3**


	11. Une petite faim ?

**Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster de chapitres avant ! J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ... Et le temps passe très vite à vrai dire. Mais c'est bientôt les vacances et je compte bien pallier ce manque de chapitre. Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier, j'ai vu que de plus en plus de personnes s'intéressaient à ma fic et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance de ce chapitre très court... Mais c'était pour prouver que j'étais encore active ! Et je risque d'avoir pas mal de période où je ne posterai pas beaucoup de chapitres à cause du bac mais bon chapitre quand même ! ;)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui ne s'annonçait pas être une journée toute rose, conclut le rosé qui pensait que prendre le rôle de son frère allait être tout bonnement facile. La vérité lui fit effet d'une belle gifle dont il ne s'y attendait pas. Jusque là, il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de mal mais la suite allait s'annoncer plus difficile avec cette jeune blonde qu'il avait croisé la veille seulement.

Natsu inspira longuement avant d'expirer pour réfléchir. Cependant, il n'était pas habitué à réfléchir, ce qui lui fit rapidement mal au crâne et il renonça à réfléchir, ou plutôt, il fut contraint d'arrêter de réfléchir lorsque 3 coups résonnèrent dans la pièce : quelqu'un venait de toquer.

-Entrez !

Alors qu'il venait d'ordonner à la personne d'entrer, le "faux" Directeur partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise qu'il trouva très confortable.

La porte s'ouvrit assez lentement, presque timidement. Un petit corps entra dans la pièce avec un fin sourire timide. Les cheveux blonds légèrement en bataille laissés devinés que la jeune femme s'était rapidement coiffée, les cernes sous les yeux quand à elles laissées croire qu'elle avait passé une nuit assez mauvaise. Vêtue d'une robe allant jusqu'aux genoux, aux motifs fleuris et de petites bottines marrons, la jeune femme manquait de classe et de féminité contrairement à ses collègues, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

Lorsque Natsu croisa le regard de la jeune femme alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'asseoir, il se tourna rapidement, le dossier de la chaise face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il d'un ton stressé dont la jambe qui se levait et se baisser rapidement accentuée ce stress.

Le petit bout de femme s'approcha du bureau.

-Eh bien... Je voulais m'excuser de mon retard... J'ai eu une soirée assez difficile et... Hum... Je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse mais, pardonnez-moi d'être en retard. Dit-elle assez difficilement en se penchant légèrement en avant en signe d'excuse.

Le rosé laissa un petit bout de sa tête dépasser du dossier pour regarder la jeune femme. Quel était son nom déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas remarqué son absence et à vrai dire, il arrivait presque tout les jours en cours en retard alors... Il se fichait pas mal de savoir qu'elle était en retard. Malgré cela, il se mit à penser quelque secondes à ce que son frère aurait fait à sa place.

Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Mais une petite idée lui vint dans son petit esprit...

-Quel est ton nom ? Questionna-t-il.

-E-Euh... Lucy Hearthfilia, monsieur.

-Eh bien Hearthfilia, pourriez-vous me chercher quelque chose à grignoter ? J'ai une petite faim... Ah ! J'oublierai votre retard bien sûr.

Clignotant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, la jeune femme fut assez surprise de la requête du Directeur. Elle n'était pas sa secrétaire après-tout ! Ni même sa cuisinière ! Mais cela importait peu à vrai dire, tant qu'il oubliait qu'elle était venue en retard, cela lui convenait.

-Bien sûr... Que souhaitez-vous ?

-Quelque chose qui se mange... N'importe...

-Bien.

Elle plissa ses yeux, légèrement perplexe puis elle attendit un instant... Un très long instant, debout, dans un calme des plus totales. Elle n'allait tout de même pas payer alors que ce n'était pas elle qui allait manger, si ?

Natsu se demanda, après plusieurs minutes, ce qu'elle attendait. Pourquoi restait-elle encore ici alors qu'elle devait lui amener quelque chose à manger ? Inconsciemment, il retourna la chaise pour voir ce qu'attendait Lucy et l'aperçut, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en train de triturer ses doigts.

A la vue du jeune garçon, la jeune femme laissa son sourire disparaître et s'enquit de dire :

-Oh... ? Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question mais... Ne nous serions pas déjà rencontré ? Votre visage me dit vaguement quelque chose...

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses pieds, Natsu remarqua enfin qu'il venait de se déplacer et qu'il avait mis son visage à nu face à celle qui l'avait vu un jour plus tôt en tenue de lycéen. Mais son regard se posa rapidement sur la porte qui s'était ouverte sur un Gildarts tétanisé...

Ce garçon avait réellement le don d'attirer les ennuis. Et dire que c'était son premier jour seulement.


	12. Un rouge à lèvre porte malheur ?

Le regard rivé dans celui de Gildarts, Natsu ne semblait pas aussi inquiet que le roux dans la situation présente. Contrairement à Mirajane qu'il voyait assez fréquemment, il n'avait vu la blonde qu'une seule et unique fois; selon lui, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer et il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce visage pétrifié qu'arborait le chef d'équipe...

Sans perdre beaucoup de temps, il esquiva le sujet pour revenir au sujet qui lui était principal.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ? Demanda-t-il en relevant les sourcils.

Prise de panique, les joues de Lucy prirent une teinte rosée, surtout dû à la honte qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

Après une légère réflexion, elle s'inclina légèrement pour s'excuser dans un rire gêné. Que lui avait-il donc pris pour que, le premier jour de travail, en plus d'être en retard, elle ne demande à son nouveau Directeur s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà rencontrés ? Elle se redressa bien vite, se retourna et vint croiser le regard du chef d'équipe qu'elle dévia en se faisant petite et au moment où elle voulut sortir, le chef d'équipe l'intercepta rapidement d'une pochette qu'il tendit face à elle.

\- Mademoiselle Hearthfilia, commença-t-il, veuillez remettre ces documents au Directeur Fullbuster.

A la simple entente du nom "Fullbuster", le cœur de la jeune femme se resserra. Le souvenir de la veille venait visiblement de refaire surface et faire face au Directeur un jour seulement après lui avoir vomi dans la voiture n'était pas chose facile. Bien qu'elle était saoule et que ses souvenirs de la veille était assez trouble, s'il y a bien une chose qui l'avait empêché de dormir et dont les souvenirs étaient totalement claires, c'était bien ce moment où elle avait à moitié régurgité le contenu de son magnifique repas du soir dans la voiture du Directeur.

La jeune blonde se gratta de manière nerveuse le bras avant d'esquisser un léger sourire au roux.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois... J'ai beaucoup de travail et... Hum... Je devrais m'avancer...

Le roux arqua un sourcil. Beaucoup de travail alors qu'elle était venue en retard ? La jeune femme se fichait-elle de lui ? Le manque de sérieux et d'assiduité de celle-ci déplût fortement au chef d'équipe qui se devait déjà de pallier l'absence de Dragion. Si, en plus de l'absence du Directeur, il devait supporter des incompétents dans son équipe, il en prendrait pour son grade et ne pourrait pas se targuer devant Dragion, lorsqu'il verra ce dernier, d'avoir les compétences pour être Directeur.

\- Elle a raison, elle a déjà beaucoup de travail. Vous pouvez le faire vous-même. Conclut Natsu.

Le rosé tenta une petite conviction pour aider la jeune femme. Cela seulement pas pur égoïsme. S'il voulait grignoter quelque chose rapidement, il ne devait pas y avoir d'obstacle entre la jeune femme et sa future nourriture. Bien évidemment, il y serait bien aller lui-même mais le chef d'équipe lui avait formellement interdit de sortir de la pièce.

Gildarts détourna son regard vers Natsu. Son regard se durcit assez vite, ce qui laissait deviner ce qu'il voulait que Natsu fasse.

\- La fer... meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhm ehm... Ah ah ah. Monsieur Dragion, les fermes de nos jours sont fabuleuses, vous devriez en visiter une. Se rattrapa le chef d'équipe.

Le roux jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la blonde qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude du chef d'équipe; ni même le sous-entendu présent dans cette phrase. Le concerné par la phrase ne comprit également pas le sous-entendu et prit d'ailleurs la phrase au premier degré.

\- Je ne suis pas très fan des animaux... Sauf quand ils sont dans mon assiette!

A la suite de sa phrase, Natsu se mit à rire de vive voix. Le fait de rire seul ne le gênait pas. De plus, la jeune blonde avait posé le revers de sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de rire mais elle la baissa bien vite lorsque son regard croisa celui de Gildarts.

Gildarts qui le trouvait de plus en plus désespérant, déposa les dossiers dans les mains de Lucy et la fit sortir en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Ce gamin... Grogna le roux qui fixa durant un léger moment Natsu qui se tenait le ventre.

Reprenant assez lentement son sérieux, Natsu sécha les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues. Il renifla un léger coup avant de s'attarder sur le regard totalement désespéré que lui jetait Gildarts.

\- Quoi ? Râla Natsu qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce regard désapprobateur.

\- A...Ne... ! Combien de personnes de cette entreprise connais-tu réellement ?!

Le rosé haussa les épaules. Mis à part Mirajane, il ne connaissait personne. La blonde dont il avait encore oublié le nom n'était qu'une rencontre de la veille et il fut d'ailleurs assez content qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu. Cela était sûrement dû à l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Cependant, le lycéen qui était d'humeur assez taquine fit mine de se rappeler d'une chose qui risquait fort de faire frôler la crise cardiaque au plus vieux.

\- AH AHHHHHH ! C'est pas bon... Dit-il en déposant ses deux mains sur sa tête.

\- Q-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parles ! Allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu connais quelqu'un d'autre ?!

Le rythme cardiaque de Gildarts s'accéléra tandis que Natsu continua sa petite comédie.

\- Mon... Mon père travail ici... Je viens tout juste de m'en rappeler... C'est pas bon ! Il sait que mon grand frère n'est toujours pas revenu ... !

Pris de panique, le roux ferma rapidement tout les rideaux coulissants du bureau avant de se retourner vers le lycéen. Celui-ci avait beau être en train de jouer la comédie, le chef d'équipe n'y voyait que du feu.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! ... Merde... On va être dans une sacré merde ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague... !

Cette situation amusa le rosé qui, depuis un bon bout de temps passé seul à s'ennuyer derrière l'ordinateur, n'avait pas encore eu sa petite dose de rire. Le jeune garçon s'avança vers le plus vieux et déposa une main sur son épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est une blague, déstresse le vieux.

Le surnommé "le vieux" laissa un long soupir de soulagement traverser le seuil de ses lèvres. Même dans des situations comme celle-ci, le garçon faisait des blagues...

Son regard se baissa sur la main du rosé qu'il vira rapidement. Natsu qui ne semblait pas vraiment prendre conscience du risque que son frère et lui encouraient à se comporter aussi puérilement, sifflota une légère mélodie en ouvrant la porte qui mener aux bureaux de son équipe. Gildarts attrapa la porte à moitié ouverte et chuchota nerveusement.

\- Arrête de faire le gamin! Je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire là ?!

\- Je vais rendre visite à MON équipe. UN PROBLEME AVEC CELA MONSIEUR CLIVE ? Termina-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur Dragion. J'ai juste VOTRE EMPLOI DU TEMPS A VOUS CONFIRME.

Natsu relâcha la poignet de la porte et Gildarts, qui se mit à sourire bêtement aux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient levées pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le bureau, referma la porte. Le rosé arracha sans aucune gêne le papier que tenait Gildarts dans sa main et qui semblait être son emploi du temps pour se diriger vers la chaise de bureau.

Sans grande conviction, Gildarts entreprit de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises présentes face au rosé et commença à expliquer les horaires qu'il devra respecter.

* * *

De son côté, Lucy ne savait réellement que faire. Pour éviter le 'fabuleux, charismatique et sexy' Directeur qui avait tout du cliché du beau Directeur, Lucy avait d'abord fait une tentative auprès de ses collègues pour qu'ils y aillent à sa place mais à peine avait-elle prononcé un seul mot que ces derniers lui demandèrent, soit d'attendre qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils aient à faire, soit qu'ils étaient trop occupés puisque leur talent de divination leur permit de savoir qu'elle devait encore faire passer un papier à une personne de l'entreprise sous l'ordre du chef d'équipe. Bien évidemment, ce qu'ignoraient ses collègues de la gente féminine étaient que ces papiers s'adressaient à Fullbuster et sans aucun doute que si elles étaient au courant, elles se disputeraient la pochette.

Lucy était maintenant dans les toilettes réservés au femme, son sac à main sur son épaule droite, face à un miroir dont elle pouvait discerner son reflet.

Elle déposa une main sur ses cheveux, constatant qu'ils étaient assez mal peignés.

\- Et dire que je me suis présentée de cette manière au nouveau Directeur... Enfin, qu'importe ! Lucy, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Tu as peut-être vomis dans sa voiture mais il t'a peut-être pardonné, qui sait ? Allez ! Sois forte et vas lui donner cette pochette ! Fais-le rapidement et tout se passera bien...

Dans son reflet, la jeune femme pu apercevoir une petite once de détermination dans ses yeux qui s'évapora rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit la chasse d'eau suivit d'un "clac" qui signifiait qu'une personne se trouvait dans les toilettes et que celle-ci venait tout juste d'en sortir.

Pour ne pas se faire passer pour une idiote, Lucy fit un petit signe de main à la porte qu'une jeune brune, légèrement enrobée dont les formes se fondaient parfaitement avec son costume muni d'un blazer, d'une chemise ouverte aux trois premiers boutons et d'un pantalon, remarqua.

\- C'était Lucy... Mon amie... Tenta de justifier la blonde.

La brune qui, dans les premières secondes croyaient la jeune femme, déposa son regard sur le badge qui se trouvait autour du cou de la blonde où son nom y demeurait.

\- Lucy hein... Ricana la brune qui se rinça les mains avant de se remettre une petite touche de rouge à lèvre.

La petite blonde qui se sentit bien idiote à ce moment précis, tenta de reproduire les mêmes gestes que la brune pour ne pas que cette dernière ne la juge plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Ainsi, elle sortit le seul rouge à lèvre présent dans son sac, qui était d'ailleurs rouge.

Très rouge.

Rouge pétant.

Rouge feu.

Rouge sang.

Rouge tomate.

Rouge tagada.

Elle qui n'était pas habitué à se mettre du rouge à lèvre avait tout de même craqué un jour et avait donc acheté ce petit bijou qu'elle conservait toujours dans son sac. Cette fois-ci allait être la première utilisation de ce rouge à lèvre.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la brune, elle déposa une fine couche de rouge à lèvre sur ses lèvres mais cette fine couche suffit à rendre ses lèvres pimpantes. Pour une première application, c'était réussi, songea-t-elle.

La jeune brune qui jetait un regard envieux au rouge à lèvre de Lucy déposa le sien dans sa pochette de maquillage. Voulant refaire la même chose, Lucy se souvint bien vite qu'elle ne possédait pas de pochette... Dans ses prochaines courses, elle songera à en acheter une, se promit-elle. Cependant, pour remédier provisoirement au manque de pochette, elle tenta de lâcher d'une hauteur assez considérable son rouge à lèvre dans son sac.

 _Raté_.

Son petit tube tomba par terre et la blonde, sans oser regarder la brune qui devait à tout les coups se moquer d'elle, ramassa son rouge à lèvre et sortit la tête baissée des toilettes.

* * *

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau du Directeur Fullbuster, la jeune blonde prit une grande inspiration. De quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir peur ? Il n'avait que deux ans de plus d'elle après-tout ! Et ce qui s'était passé la veille était intentionnelle. Une chose semblait tout de même la gêner... Outre le charisme du jeune homme, le rouge à lèvre était peut-être de trop. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle frotta du revers de la main sa bouche pour faire partir le rouge à lèvre.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû... Sans même s'en rendre compte, pensant qu'elle avait enlevé la totalité de son rouge à lèvre, le contour de ses lèvres étaient emplis de rouge à lèvre. Et dans une grande inspiration, elle toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez ! S'exclama une voix rauque qu'elle reconnaissait.

Sans perdre une petite seconde, elle laissa son corps se faufiler dans la pièce pour venir ensuite refermer la porte et s'incliner face à Grey.

Ce visage fin... Ces pupilles noisettes... Cette touffe blonde... Cette façon de s'habiller... Oui, Fullbuster s'en rappelait parfaitement. Mais lorsque celle-ci se releva, une chose lui arracha un léger rire.

\- Il semblerait qu'avant de venir dans mon bureau, vous ayez eu un baisez passionné avec un homme de cette entreprise...

Les yeux du Directeur se déposèrent sur la chevelure mal peignée de la blonde ainsi que sur ses lèvres qui laissait réellement croire qu'elle venait d'embrasser avec passion un jeune homme.

Choquée par cette remarqua, Lucy ouvrit puis ferma les yeux à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi Grey venait de lui faire cette remarque plus que gênante.

* * *

 **Un beau chapitre long aha, ça change du précédent !**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui suivent ma fanfic et, j'espère sincèrement que ma fanfic n'avance pas très lentement... !**

 **Rewiews :**

 **WolfBlut :** Merci de ton soutien ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et je suis contente que ma fanfic continue de te plaire. **

 **Camerisier :** Merci également de ton soutien, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. Et pour les irrégularités, c'est vrai que le boulot prend beaucoup de temps mais je compte tenter de prendre chaque soir un peu de temps pour écrire pour sortir au moins un chapitre par semaine voire une semaine et demi. :-D


	13. Un déjeuner manqué

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre assez long ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'Attaque des titans ou n'ont pas fini les épisodes, il y a un moment de spoil... Vers la fin donc je m'en excuse pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu _**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui continuent de lire, d'aimer ma fanfic, de la suivre et de commenter ! Ca me fait super plaisir.**

* * *

Interloquée par la remarque du Directeur, Lucy ne comprit pas où celui-ci voulait en venir mais fut embarrassée au plus haut point et se contenta donc d'esquisser un léger sourire timide en s'approchant du bureau de son interlocuteur. Elle voulait en finir vite et partir. S'attarder sur sa remarque n'était donc pas dans ses plans... Mais cela aurait pu l'être si elle n'avait pas vomi au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit.

C'est donc avec quelques mèches blondes qui lui couvraient le visage qu'elle tendit la pochette confiée par Gildarts. Le ténébreux qui avait maintenant repris son sérieux, laissa son regard suspicieux se poser sur la pochette. Ainsi, sans prendre la peine de décharger la jeune blonde, il releva son regard vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Le chef d'équipe m'a demandé de vous apporter cette pochette, il ne m'a pas donné plus d'informations.

Assez surpris, le brun soupira un léger coup avant d'attraper la pochette et de la poser devant lui. L'équipe des ventes au détail baissait une fois de plus dans son estime. Projets en retard... Documents manquant... Quand allaient-ils prendre leur travail au sérieux ? Pendant un court instant, il espéra que Dragion sera à la hauteur de sa réputation et ne réitérera pas les erreurs de l'ancien Directeur de l'équipe des ventes au détail. A première vue, le jeune Directeur à la chevelure rose semblait assez immature ... Mais avec le temps et l'expérience, Grey avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et préférait donc attendre de le voir à l'œuvre.

Sans perdre plus de temps, le brun ouvrit la pochette sous les yeux assez curieux de la blonde. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la première page puis à la seconde avant de refermer la pochette et de la ranger dans un coin de son bureau.

-Ce sont les documents pour un grand compte.. Sabertooth pour être exact. Ces documents sont importants, avez-vous vérifié qu'il ne manquait rien ? Le patron de cette entreprise possède des actions dans notre compagnie. Il a foi en nous, mais si nous faisons ne serait-ce qu'une seule erreur, il n'hésitera pas à se diriger vers la concurrence. Ce serait très mauvais à la fois pour notre image mais également pour les affaires s'il advenait qu'il manque un papier. Comprenez-vous ?

Vérifiée ? Lucy venait tout juste de découvrir à quoi correspondait les documents, comment pouvait-elle donc savoir si les documents étaient en ordre ? L'entreprise Sabertooth était mondialement connue, de ce fait Lucy la connaissait.

-C'est le chef d'équipe Clive en personne qui me l'a donné. Si ces papiers sont si importants, je doute que le chef d'équipe est omis un papier. Mais si vous continuez de douter malgré cela, vous pouvez vérifier vous-même.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du Directeur. Vérifier lui-même ? Il avait déjà du mal à terminer le discours qu'il allait prochainement devoir prononcer aux yeux de tous, surtout à ceux de sa mère qui scruteraient ses moindres faits et gestes, ses moindres erreurs. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de travail qui n'était pas le sien. Bien que la confiance mutuelle se devait d'être omniprésente dans une entreprise, selon Grey, l'incompétence de certaines personnes dans cette compagnie rendait cela impossible.

-Je demanderai à ma secrétaire de s'occuper de cela. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais que les prochains documents tout aussi important soit vérifier par le Directeur Dragion. Si cela est dans vos cordes, faites passer le message, Madame...

Il s'imposa une petite pause à la suite de son dernier mot. Ses pupilles étaient rivées sur le badge de la contractuelle dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Cependant, lorsqu'il y lut "Hearthfilia", il tiqua bien rapidement. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose...

La jeune femme présente face au Directeur trouvait celui-ci assez arrogant. Certes, il avait plus de connaissances qu'elle mais de là à la rabaisser de cette manière et ouvertement qui plus est... C'était très insultant pour Lucy qui tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas relever cette remarque déplaisante.

-...Hearthfilia... ? Continua Grey. Ne nous serions-nous pas déjà rencontrés ?

La question du brun fit soudainement sortir la blonde de ses pensées assez spéciales. En effet, Lucy était en train de penser à toute les façons possible et inimaginable de rembarrer aussi gentiment que possible le Directeur à la suite de ses dires impolis.

Cependant, à cet instant même, elle aurait voulu continuer de penser. Comment avait-il pu connaître son nom ? Ah, oui, le badge ! Comme c'était traître. _'La prochaine fois,_ songea-t-elle _, je ferai en sorte de retourner mon badge'_. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait se produisait sous ses yeux. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

-Je ferai en sorte de faire passer votre message au chef d'équipe. J'ai du travail qui m'attend... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Changer de sujet et prendre la fuite semblait être la meilleure des solutions. Elle s'inclina légèrement en avant puis détourna les talons en se dirigeant vers la sortie, tête baissée.

Le brun fut assez surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme mais sans perdre une seconde, il appela sa secrétaire pour lui donner des instructions au sujet du dossier que lui avait donnée la contractuelle.

Chance pour la blonde, l'ascenseur ne se trouvait plus très loin. Elle appuya rapidement sur le bouton mais l'ascenseur semblait être bloqué à un ou plusieurs étages au-dessus. Le long soupir que lâcha la blonde laissait deviné qu'elle était assez pressées de quitter cet étage et l'ascenseur qui était précédemment bloqué à quelques étages au-dessus se mit à descendre.

-Enfin... Lâcha la blonde.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elle fut assez surprise de croiser Natsu. Mais ce qui l'a surpris encore plus fut la manière indécente dont il se mit à rire à sa vue. Avait-elle quelque chose sur le visage ?

Elle entra tête baissée dans l'ascenseur en évitant de croiser le regard du lycéen.

-Vous vous êtes mordue la lèvre tellement fort que vous avez saigné ? Demanda Natsu avec une pointe de sérieux dans la voix.

Lucy tâta ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Finalement, elle avait quelque chose sur son visage... Quelque chose de rouge. Elle se souvint bien rapidement que le Directeur Fullbuster avait ri de quelque chose. C'était sûrement à cause de ce rouge qu'elle avait sur ses lèvres. Sans perdre un instant, elle fouilla son sac avec précipitation pour y sortir un petit miroir et découvrir avec horreur que le rouge à lèvre qu'elle portait s'était répandu tout autour de ses lèvres. Natsu qui s'amusait de la situation attendit patiemment que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferme et fut à son tour surpris lorsque Grey se faufila rapidement dans l'ascenseur et appuyer sur le bouton du premier étage.

-Oh. Monsieur Dragion, vous descendez quelque part ?

-Il est midi et mon équipe m'a proposé de fêter mon arrivée avec un bon déjeuner, je n'ai pas pu refuser ! Ricana Natsu. Vous voulez v'nir ?

-Je vois... Mais j'ai le regret de devoir décliner votre offre. J'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci et je manque à vrai dire, de pas mal de temps... Par la même occasion, j'aurais souhaité que les documents importants soient vérifiés par vos soin. Cela serait-il possible ? J'ai demandé à votre collègue ici présente de vous en faire part mais puisque je vous ai rencontré... Autant vous le demander moi-même.

-Sans problème.

Les deux jeunes hommes détournèrent leur regard vers Lucy qui, durant leur courte prise de parole, retirait à l'aide d'un mouchoir le rouge à lèvre qui recouvrait son bas visage. A la vue des regards des Directeurs, elle reposa rapidement son miroir et son mouchoir dans son sac.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au premier étage et, avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, le brun ajouta :

-Vous devriez faire plus attention en mettant du rouge à lèvre, Madame Hearthfilia.

Les joues de Lucy prirent une légère teinte rosée tandis que l'ascenseur se refermait.

-Waah. Ce Directeur est classe, vous ne trouvez pas ? Taquina Natsu qui, d'une certaine manière, trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup de charme.

-Et il est tellement beau... Ajouta inconsciemment Lucy qui secoua bien rapidement la tête. J-Je veux dire qu'il est Directeur alors cela est donc normal qu'il soit charismatique et ...Et classe. Mais vous savez, la beauté... Enfin, le charisme d'un Directeur ne fait pas tout ! La conscience et l'intelligence sont deux clefs essentielles pour être aussi haut gradé mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà puisque vous êtes Directeur et que la Présidente espère beaucoup de vous... Du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu du chef d'équipe qui était très impatient de votre arrivé et qui est lui aussi très compétent. Oui oui, être chef d'équipe n'est pas de tout repos, il faut beaucoup de patience et savoir gérer une équipe est assez difficile mais je suppose qu'il a beaucoup d'expérience puisqu'il gère à merveille notre équipe et l'ascenseur s'ouvre et je m'en vais, à tout de suite Monsieur Dragion.

Durant tout son speech, la jeune blonde ne s'était donnée aucune pose et à chaque fois que le lycéen tentait de prendre la parole, elle renchérissait par une autre phrase ou haussait tout simplement le ton jusqu'au moment où l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et qu'elle sortit rejoindre Mirajane qui attendait devant l'accueil le Directeur.

-C'était quoi ça ? Ricanna Natsu qui la regardait partir. Elle parle vraiment beaucoup...

* * *

L'équipe des ventes au détail dégustait tranquillement leur plat autour d'une grande table ronde, en discutant avec le Directeur. Ce restaurant valait le déplacement à l'entreprise pensa Natsu qui dégustait avec beaucoup de retenu les plats. Lui qui mangeait comme bon lui semblait habituellement, faisait preuve de beaucoup de retenu pour cette fois mais, alors qu'il discutait avec la jeune Jenny de ses activités sportives, la sonnerie de son portable retentit.

" _Yamete kudasai Natsu-senpaiiiiiii_

 _-Ah Sting, c'est pas drôle, quand il verra ça comme sonnerie il va s'én-_ ", renchérit une voix en fond dans la sonnerie à la suite de la voix aiguë qui semble-t-il, avait été pris par un dénommé Sting.

Natsu qui fut autant surpris que les autres par sa sonnerie décrocha nerveusement son téléphone, regrettant par la même occasion d'avoir précédemment désactiver le vibreur.

-Allô ?

-"Natsu ? C'est Lisanna. Je suis au KB, tu as fini ton entraînement ?"

Instinctivement, son regard se tourna vers Mirajane. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, le rosé se décala du groupe pour ne pas se faire déranger.

-L'entraînement c'est... Oui ! Je viens de terminer, j'arrive !

-"Super ! Je t'attends alors, a plus!" Termina la jeune fille avant de raccrocher.

Le lycéen soupira un léger coup avant de mettre son téléphone sur vibreur. Sting allait s'en prendre une belle dès qu'il le verrait, ça, c'est sûr ! Il s'approcha ensuite de son équipe et regarda plus particulièrement le chef d'équipe.

-Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser... J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Le chef d'équipe paiera le tout !

Indigné, le chef d'équipe voulu répliquer mais Jenny ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-C'est injuste Directeur ! Vous avez refusé de dîner avec votre nouvelle équipe puis vous voulez disparaître au déjeuner.

-Je suis bien d'accord, enchaîna Mirajane, restez au moins 5 minutes de plus.

-Nous vous laisserons partir en paix ensuite. Continua Loki qui trouvait le Directeur très amical.

Natsu était assez indécis. Le temps d'aller se changer, d'attendre le bus et d'arriver au BK allait mettre pas mal de temps déjà mais 5 minutes de plus n'allait pas le tuer également, il n'aura qu'à se dépêcher un peu plus conclut-il.

-Bon... C'est d'accord, je reste mais seulement 5 minutes, hm ?

-Oui oui, ricana Jenny qui ne put s'empêcher de demander, Votre sonnerie est assez spéciale, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lisanna qui était venue en avance au BK, fast-food qui traînait non loin de son lycée, préféra attendre Natsu avant de commander et s'était donc installée à son endroit habituel. Pour ne pas s'ennuyer, elle envoya des messages à l'une de ses amies les plus proches dont nombre de personne l'avait prise pour sa sœur à cause de sa courte chevelure et ses traits aussi fins que ceux de Lisanna. Sa timidité, sa gentillesse, sa douceur et son grand cœur faisait d'elle une personne magnifique aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Son prénom, Yukino, lui allait à merveilleusement bien tant elle aimait la neige en hiver.

-Bouh! S'exclama une voix masculine que Lisanna n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à reconnaître.

Celle-ci détourna son regard de son écran et vint le déposer sur un jeune blond balafré sur le coin du sourcil droit puis vers un autre garçon à la chevelure brune dont une mèche lui cachée la moitié du visage. Mais quelque chose manquait ou plutôt, quelqu'un. D'habitude, ces deux là traînaient avec Natsu mais là, il semblait absent.

-Vous allez bien les garçons ? Demanda la blanche en rangeant son téléphone.

Le brun s'installa sur la chaise, face à Lisanna tandis que le blond prit une chaise d'une autre table pour la mettre sur le côté de la table qui ne comportait que deux chaises seulement.

-Bien, on a gagné le match de justesse mais on l'a gagné. T'attends ton gendre ? Demanda le blond.

-C'est super ! S'exclama Lisanna. Je suis fière de vous les garçons ! Rajouta-t-elle en levant le pouce. Et oui, j'attends Natsu si c'est de lui que tu parles. Je pensais qu'il serait avec vous mais il semble que non; il se change encore ?

Rogue et Sting s'échangèrent un regard. Se changer ? Faudrait-il qu'il ait participé au match pour pouvoir se changer. Cette simple pensée leur rappela le coach et la crise qui avait touché toute l'équipe durant tout le trajet et même dans les vestiaires de l'autre lycée. Ils avaient gagné et par chance cela avait réussi à calmer le coach durant un court moment seulement.

-Il s'est barré avant d'entrer dans le bus, le coach a pété un plomb. Soupira Sting.

-Avant qu'il y ait du monde, j'vais aller chercher les sandwichs. Coupa Rogue. J'vous prends un menu Sup' Beef?

-Prends en deux pour moi ! Répondit Sting.

-Je te paye déjà un menu, tu crois vraiment que je vais t'en payer deux ?

-… Radin.

Ce simple mot fit assez rire Rogue. Radin ? Lui ? Il offrait déjà le déjeuner, si en plus de ça il devait se ruiner pour Sting.

Lisanna était assez confuse par la révélation de Sting mais fouilla sa poche pour chercher quelques sous, cependant, Rogue partit avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui donner quoi que ce soit.

-Laisse, il va payer lui-même. Fit Sting qui remarqua l'argent dans la main de Lisanna.

-Oh, c'est gentil de sa part... Hm, tu sais pourquoi Natsu est parti ?

Sting haussa les épaules. Il avait bien dû envoyer une vingtaine de message à Natsu mais toutes sans réponse. Il avait même tenter de l'appeler avant d'aller au match mais il ne répondait jamais. C'était bien la première fois que Natsu jouait les mystérieux à ce point. Peut-être avait-il un problème assez grave ?

Le blond sortit son téléphone de sa poche où quelques messages de certaines jeunes filles étaient en suspens et montra l'écran où se trouvait la discussion entre lui et Natsu.

-Je lui ai envoyé 36000 messages, il ne m'a répondu à aucun. 'Fin, il m'a juste demandé comment on mettait une cravate mais c'est tout...

-Une cravate ? Répéta Lisanna. Comme toujours, Natsu pose de drôle de questions... D'ailleurs, il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Conclut-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée.

Sting détourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée également. Ils reprenaient tous dans moins d'une heure, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il ne pourrait pas manger et ses 3 amis le savait : Manger était sacré pour Natsu.

Pour changer l'atmosphère, le blond décida de changer de sujet.

-Tant pis pour lui s'il ne vient pas. Au fait, t'as vu le dernier épisode de l'attaque des titans ?

-Oui ! J'ai dévoré tout les épisodes ! Je me suis même achetée les livres et je pense me mettre aux scans.

L'Attaque des Titans, un chef d'œuvre selon beaucoup de lycéens. Le créateur de cette série ***** avait eu une imagination débordante. Au départ, Lisanna refusait de voir cette série trop sanguinolente à son goût mais suite aux nombreuses remarques de ses amis, même de Yukino, elle avait décidé de jeter un petit coup d'œil au premier épisode et depuis, elle avait accroché. Sting, quant à lui, connaissait cette série depuis ses débuts.

Le blond releva doucement la tête vers son ami qui arrivait, deux plateaux dans les mains. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était que son ami venait tout juste de commencer la série. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de regarder, du coup, il avait retarder le visionnage mais maintenant qu'il s'y mettait, il refusait que quiconque le spoil.

-Et du coup, ça t'a choqué quand, Sting se mit soudainement à hausser la voix pour que son ami Rogue puisse entendre, ON A DECOUVERT QUE LE TITAN FEMELLE C'ÉTAIT ANNIE ?!

Titan femelle ? Rogue en avait entendu parler et savait qu'il allait y avoir un titan femelle mais maintenant, en plus de cela, il savait QUI était le titan femelle. Sting allait le regretter... Et pour cela, Rogue déposa les plateaux sur la table, l'un avec un seul des menus en face de Lisanna et l'autre avec les deux autres menus en face de lui.

-Ahh ! Merci Rogue ! Fit Sting avec un grand sourire.

Sans même laisser le temps à Sting de prendre son menu, Rogue ouvrit les deux boîtes où se trouvait les burgers et les lécha devant son ami puis, comme il ne comptait pas laisser Sting manger ses frites, il lécha également les frites.

-T'as faim Sting ?

-T'es sérieux … ? Demanda Sting, une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

-Fallait pas me spoil. Mais j'suis sympa, j'te laisse la boisson.

-Non mais.. T'es sérieux ?

-Bah... Tu peux toujours aller te chercher un menu sinon. Ah, c'est vrai, t'as pas de sous. Continua Rogue en croquant dans son sandwich sous les yeux de Sting.

-… T'es pas sérieux, putain. J'ai la dalle et...

Lisanna éclata de rire face à la réaction de Sting. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait pas mal cherché mais les yeux de Sting qui se déplacèrent entre elle et son plateau laissait deviner ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire.

-Lisanna, file-moi la moitié de ton sandwich. Demanda Sting avec la plus grande des politesses.

La blanche le savait, si elle refusait, il allait lui prendre de force. Il lui avait déjà fait cela une fois, elle se méfiait donc. Lécher son burger comme l'avait fait Rogue semblait être une bonne idée mais ça manquait d'élégance, elle décida donc de tousser sur son menu. Pas très hygiénique certes, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution.

-Désolée... Je suis un peu malade. Fit Lisanna qui tira doucement la langue à la fin de sa phrase.

-Vous êtes sérieux … ? Et ça se dit "amis", hein ?

Rogue et Lisanna se jetèrent un regard assez complice.

La fin du déjeuner se déroula dans la même ambiance. Sting décida d'appeler une amie à lui qui avait des vues sur lui pour lui payer le déjeuner, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers malgré un manque complet de galanterie de la part du blond. Lisanna et Rogue se retrouvèrent donc tout seuls durant la fin du déjeuner et discutèrent du match, des livres et de l'actualité. Rien de bien original mais ils passèrent un bon moment malgré l'absence de Natsu. A la fin du repas, les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre, Lisanna et son ami décidèrent donc d'aller en cours puisque le rosé ne semblait pas se manifester. Du moins, c'est ce que des deux là pensaient mais le rosé vint 5 minutes plus tard. Seulement 5 minutes plus tard et se mit à courir vers sa place habituelle dans le fast-food qui était vide.

Haletant à cause du sprint qu'il avait fait pour arriver ici, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone.

-Les cours commencent dans 10 minutes... Elle aurait pu m'attendre. Râla Natsu qui était le seul fautif.

Il sortit en courant du fast-food et se dirigea en courant vers le lycée qui se trouvait à seulement 5 minutes du lycée en marche et à 2 minutes en courant. Pour Natsu, habitué à courir, il ne lui fallut pas plus de 2 minutes pour arriver dans le lycée et le rosé qui venait de s'arrêter de courir, entra dans le bâtiment. Sa classe se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, il n'avait pas besoin de monter plusieurs étages. Il marcha le long du couloir et, alors qu'il aperçut Lisanna et Rogue, il se fit violemment coller au mur.

 *** Dans ma fanfic, l'Attaque des titans est une série et non pas un manga. J'ai décidé de cela puisque, logiquement FT est un manga, l'Attaque des titans aussi, alors je me suis dit que c'était mieux d'en faire une série dans ma fanfic.**


	14. Absentéisme non toléré

Le rosé venait enfin d'apercevoir deux de ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans la salle, preuve qu'ils étaient au lycée depuis peu de temps seulement. Ils auraient tout de même pu les attendre; à 5 minutes près, ils n'allaient tout de même pas mourir.

Natsu s'apprêta à les appeler mais, sans même avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, de ciller une fois de plus, il se retrouva collé au mur. Instinctivement, Natsu avait fermé les yeux et lâché un léger grognement. La personne qui venait de le coller contre le mur tenait fermement son col.

\- Putain... Grogna Natsu qui ouvrit légèrement un œil.

L'œil à moitié ouvert, Natsu aperçut un lycéen doté d'une solide carrure face à lui. Sa longue chevelure noires effilés et ses multiples piercings au visage fit tiquer Natsu. Pourquoi Gajeel s'en prenait soudainement à lui ? Certes, la veille il l'avait d'une certaine manière trahi mais c'était intentionnel.

\- Ey Gajeel... Si tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait hier... Avec Levy... je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Sincèrement ! Ecoute... J'essaierai de tout arranger si quelque chose ne va pas, ok ? Tenta-t-il vainement.

Gajeel continuait de soutenir son regard, sans dire quoi que ce soit. En tant normal, Natsu lui aurait tenu tête mais là, le rosé semblait culpabiliser. 'Quel idiot...' Songea Gajeel dont les yeux reflétait une colère noire qu'il voulait assouvir rapidement. Malgré cela, il tenta de garder son calme. Faire un tour chez le Directeur n'était pas son but.

\- Rien à foutre de ça pour l'instant. Ce matin, j'peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es barré en courant ? Pourquoi t'as pas participé au match ? T'as intérêt d'avoir une putain de bonne excuse parce que je suis à deux doigts de péter un plomb...

La plupart des étudiants autour d'eux cessèrent leur discussion et se concentrèrent sur les deux jeunes garçons. Ce n'était pas rare de voir Gajeel se battre sérieusement pour telle ou telle raison, mais se battre sérieusement contre l'as de l'équipe de basket ? c'était très rare et cela en intriguait plus d'un qui cherchèrent curieusement à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me justifier auprès de toi... J'irai voir le coach plus tard. Répondit Natsu qui comprit enfin pourquoi son coéquipier était si énervé.

Gajeel avait beau être le chef d'équipe, Natsu ne ressentit pas le besoin de lui mentir en trouvant une excuse bidon. Et puis, en ce moment même, ce n'était pas les idées pour un beau mensonge qui affluaient dans son esprit, et dire la vérité était inconcevable.

\- Attends... T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule là ? Tu te barres comme ça, sans prévenir personne, tu nous laisses dans la grosse merde et tu me dis que t'as pas besoin de te justifier ? Non seulement on a dû refaire toute la stratégie en moins d'une heure, mais en plus de ça tu me dis que t'as pas besoin de te justifier ? Ohw ! Natsu ! J'peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, bordel ?!

Il avait raison. Gajeel avait totalement raison et Natsu en était conscient. En partant comme il l'avait fait, il avait délaissé ses coéquipiers. Fermant doucement les yeux, il inclina doucement la tête en avant.

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit-il.

Ces mots eurent beaucoup de mal à sortir de la bouche du rosé. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était couper court à la discussion et ne plus parler de ça puisqu'il allait déjà devoir faire front au coach.

Gajeel, assez perplexe, relâcha sa prise du col de Natsu.

\- Ouais, vaut mieux que tu le sois. T'as plus intérêt à nous faire un coup pareil. Que tu sois malade ou à moitié mort, que t'es une excuse ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre, tu ramènes quand même ton cul au match.

Le regard de Gajeel se porta ensuite sur les vêtements de Natsu. Bizarrement, il portait encore sa tenue de sport.

\- Et vas te changer, le match est fini maintenant.

A la suite de ses mots, Gajeel détourna son regard vers les petits curieux qui firent mine de parler entre eux, puis partit en direction des escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle.

Natsu qui n'avait pas pris sa menace au sérieux, le regarda partir en grimaçant et ajouta doucement :

\- Que tu sois malade ou à moitié mort, j'en ai rien à foutre blablabla; répéta-t-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude pour tenter d'imiter la voix du lycéen, défroissant son débardeur par la même occasion. Tss... Comme si être l'aîné lui donnait tout les droits.

Lisanna et Rogue qui avait attentivement regarder la scène sans être intervenus, l'un par peur de se confronter à Gajeel et l'autre par curiosité de savoir ce qui allait se passer, s'approchèrent de Natsu qui détourna ses prunelles vers eux.

\- Ah ! Les gars ! S'exclama le rosé dans un grand sourire. Il est où Sting ? Il faut que je lui parle...

"Parler" était un mot assez faible puisque Natsu n'avait pas l'intention de seulement lui "parler", mais plutôt de l'envoyer valser contre un mur et de lui faire manger toutes les pages de ses cahiers en prime pour la honte qu'il avait dû subir auprès des collègues de son frère.

La petite blanche jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue. C'était vrai que depuis que Sting était parti voir une amie à lui, il n'avais plus donné de nouvelle mais peu importait dans la situation présente puisque le blond se manifesterait bien tôt ou tard.

\- Aucune idée. Répondit assez sèchement Rogue. Et toi, t'étais où la matinée ? On a peut-être gagné mais le coach était vraiment énervé... Si j'avais un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne pas aller t'excuser aujourd'hui mais demain. Le temps qu'il se calme.

En matière de conseil, s'il y a avait bien une personne à suivre, c'était la voix de la sagesse. Rogue. Le rosé songea un instant à son conseil bien qu'il fut encore surpris de ne pas voir Sting ici. Habituellement, Sting et Rogue était toujours ensemble et Natsu venait compléter pour former le trio bien qu'il passait plus de temps avec Lisanna qu'avec les deux garçons. Mais son plus gros souci était de trouver une excuse. Une excuse crédible qui ne susciterait pas de la suspicion.

Un nom lui vint en tête.

\- Happy ! Lâcha-t-il sous le regard perplexe de ses amis.

\- Happy ? Demanda Lisanna qui ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir.

Happy n'était rien d'autre que son chat d'une race assez rare. Pour être exact, c'était un exceed au pelage bleu. Natsu affectionnait énormément Happy. Il était beau. Il était splendide. Pour n'importe quel or au monde il ne le vendrait. Il était bien plus que son meilleur ami. Il était tout à la fois, parce qu'il était tout pour lui. Malheureusement, deux jours plus tôt, un léger incident s'était produit et Happy avait dû dans l'urgence être amené chez le vétérinaire. Il allait bien, mais manquait énormément à Natsu qui souhaitait depuis 2 jours qu'il soit à ses côtés; mais il avait besoin de repos et le rosé était tout à fait compréhensible et patient.

Intérieurement, il s'excusa auprès de lui de l'utiliser comme excuse.

\- Oui... J'ai reçu un message du vétérinaire qui me disait qu'il n'allait pas très bien, du coup, j'ai dû laisser tomber le match pour aller le voir. Mais il va mieux maintenant.

Le regard de Lisanna indiquait clairement qu'elle était assez inquiète de l'état du chat. Rogue, qui avait également un exceed, fut très compatissant. Son exceed, du nom de Frosch, représentait également beaucoup pour lui, et il en valait de même pour Sting qui possédait tout aussi un petit exceed du nom de Lector. Aucun d'eux ne suspectèrent Natsu qui pour une fois, avait trouvé une excuse assez crédible.

 _ **DRINNNNNNNG ~**_

Un son connu de tous les lycéens de Vermillion retentit dans tout le lycée, au plus grand malheur de certains qui n'avaient toujours pas finit de manger, de raconter leur soirée de la veille ou de discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi.

\- Bon, on y va ? S'impatienta Natsu.

Non pas qu'il était désireux d'aller en cours de mathématique mais Natsu voulait vite entrer en cours et ne plus parler de cette histoire, de peur de faire une gaffe, puisque dans ce domaine là, il devait l'avouer... Il excellait.

\- Tu y vas dans cette tenue là .. ? Renchérit Lisanna, le regard posé sur la tenue de Natsu.

Le rosé haussa les épaules pour simple réponse. Peu importait la tenue avec laquelle il allait en cours, puisque dans tous les cas, il comptait se reposer toute l'après-midi suite à cette matinée qu'il jugea "épuisante", bien qu'en réalité il n'avait pas fait grand chose durant cette courte matinée.

* * *

Les cours avaient pris fin assez tard pour les lycéens. Natsu s'était, comme à son habitude, fait réprimander à plusieurs reprises pour manque d'assiduité et de concentration en cours. De plus, il avait pu se venger de Sting pour sa sonnerie changée qui lui avait méritée une honte innommable.

Le rosé, accompagné de sa meilleure amie, sortirent du bus qui les déposèrent le plus près possible de chez Lisanna. La petite blanche n'appréciait guère de rentrer chez elle sans compagnie et, Natsu s'était donc proposé de la raccompagner chez elle à chaque fois qu'ils termineraient les cours. Cela rassurait à la fois son frère, Elfmann, un grand gaillard au grand cœur, très protecteur envers sa sœur mais également sa grande sœur qui ne souhaitait que le bonheur de sa petite sœur.

Les deux amis discutèrent de leur après-midi assez riche en émotion, notamment entre Sting et Natsu mais aussi du petit exceed qui laissait Lisanna inquiète et soucieuse.

\- Ah, on est arrivé ! S'exclama Lisanna qui ajouta d'un ton assez maternel; Si tu as des nouvelles de Happy, je veux savoir, c'est compris ? Et aussi... Fais attention à toi en rentrant.

La blanche esquissa un fin sourire. Comme à son habitude, elle était toujours aussi maternelle envers Natsu qui ne supportait pas vraiment cette habitude qu'avait la jeune fille. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait après-tout ! Mais il leva son pouce face à elle en souriant de toute ses dents.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et si j'ai des nouvelles de Happy, je te promets de t'en faire part.

Lisanna ouvrit la porte de son immeuble grâce à une clefs que seuls ses voisins des différents étages de l'immeuble et elle possédait, puis entra dans l'immeuble.

\- Merci ! N'hésites pas à le ramener à la maison à l'occasion !

\- J'y penserai... Rajouta-t-il difficilement. A demain.

Le ramener ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Mirajane était sa sœur et il voulait au plus l'éviter le temps que son frère ne revienne. Si la jeune fille voulait le voir, elle devrait se déplacer jusque chez lui.

\- A demain !

La porte se referma dans un léger grincement, séparant les deux amis qui partirent chacun de leur côté. La jeune fille qui préférait monter les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur pour seulement un étage, arriva rapidement chez elle.

\- Je suis rentrée ! Mira-nee ? Elf-nichan ? Vous êtes là ? Demanda la petite blanche en retirant ses chaussures à l'entrée.

Une voix féminine, joviale et familière raisonna dans une pièce proche.

\- Je suis dans là Lisanna ! Elfmann est avec un ami à lui, il rentrera assez tard.

Lisanna traversa le petit couloir et entra dans l'une des pièces qui composait l'appartement et n'était autre que le salon. La lumière superficielle se reflétait sur les murs blancs, venant égayer la pièce.

La protectrice de la lycéenne releva sa tête pour voir le doux visage de sa sœur mais également pour lui raconter la péripétie assez spéciale qui lui était arrivée.

\- Ey! Lisanna! Viens t'asseoir! Il faut absolument que je te raconte comment est ce nouveau Directeur ! Tu vas être surprise !

La petite sœur qui - sans avoir besoin de plus d'explication, avait déjà devinée que le nouveau Directeur n'avait rien d'une personne âgée et autoritaire mais plutôt d'un beau jeune homme qui avait dû, sans aucun doute, charmé sa sœur- s'installa sur le canapé à trois place en déposant son sac à terre contre le canapé, prête à écouter les moindres détails de ce nouveau Directeur.

* * *

 **Hola ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre que j'espère, vous avez apprécié !**

 **Eh oui _Camerisier _ , Grey est légèrement arrogant en effet. xD Pour Natsu, c'est sûr que ce sera très difficile pour lui mais on ne désespère pas encore (Sauf peut-être Gildarts) ! Et pour la personne qui colle Natsu au mur, ce n'était pas le coach, mais c'était bien tenté ! ;D**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre : Comment Mirajane décrira son nouveau Directeur ? Lisanna fera-t-elle le lien avec Natsu ? Si vous avez des avis, n'hésitez pas à en faire part. ;)**


	15. Happy !

Blond ? Brun ? Châtain ? Musclé ? Fin ? ... Lisanna était d'une certaine manière, pressée de découvrir quel genre de physique possédait ce Directeur et souhaitait partager l'attitude joyeuse de sa grande sœur par la même occasion. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et commença la description de son nouveau Directeur.

\- Alors... Comme prévu, il est jeune. Très jeune. Lorsqu'il est venu, il était assez timide, c'était craquant ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Son visage était assez fin et ses yeux verts étaient si profonds que je m'y suis perdu dedans pendant un instant. Sa chevelure était rose... Assez bien coiffés d'ailleurs. Il est plus jeune que le Directeur Fullbuster mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était plus talentueux. Et puis... J'ai fait une petite gaffe mais je pense qu'il n'en a pas vraiment pris compte.

\- Une gaffe ? Répéta Lisanna, intriguée alors qu'elle essayait d'imaginer le nouveau Directeur.

\- Oui, répondit Mirajane dans un hochement de tête. Je l'ai confondu avec un ami à toi.

Lisanna ricana légèrement. Décidément, sa sœur n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et sur le coup, celle-ci devait se sentir assez gênée. La plus petite déposa chaleureusement ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur afin de la réconforter, échangeant de ce fait les rôles.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà oublié. Et puis, Mira-nee, je te l'ai déjà dit : Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne a la même couleur de cheveux qu'une autre qu'elle est forcément pareille qu'une autre !

La grande sœur retira les mains de sa petite sœur qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce n'était pas seulement la couleur de cheveux qui était ressemblante, mais également les yeux et la forme du visage. Cependant, la blanche reprit son sourire habituel lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas encore mentionné le nom du nouveau directeur qui sonnait assez "sauvage" aux oreilles de celle-ci.

\- Raah... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout les hommes se ressemblent lorsqu'ils ont la même couleur de cheveux et la même corpulence ! Mais attends ! Je ne t'ai pas encore dit le meilleur : Son...

A peine avait-elle prononcé ce dernier mot qu'une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. Mirajane n'eut pas de mal à la reconnaître puisqu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie de son téléphone. La plus âgée fouilla son blazer bleu assez foncé où elle y trouva assez rapidement son téléphone qu'elle décrocha rapidement.

\- Allô ? ... ... Oui, c'est bien moi. ... ... ELFMAN A QUOI ?! ... ... Bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Soupira-t-elle lors de la dernière phrase.

Lisanna remarqua la fatigue qui pesait sur le visage de sa sœur. Une fois encore, sans aucun doute, Elfman avait dû se battre contre des imbéciles qui le cherchaient, seulement pour prouver sa valeur. Celle d'un homme. D'un vrai. Mais à force, cela lassait Mirajane qui devait toujours se déplacer au poste de police. Devoir prendre la voiture pour aller jusque là-bas était peinant et surtout que lorsqu'elle revenait accompagnée de son frère, elle ne trouvait plus de place. Depuis un petit moment, elle y allait à pied pour ne pas devoir à être confrontée à cette situation. Peu importe les réprimandes qu'elle faisait à son frère, il continuait de se battre. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir puisque durant sa jeunesse, elle n'était pas mieux que lui, quand bien même elle était une fille.

Mirajane se leva et posa son sac sur son épaule, prit les clefs qui se trouvaient sur la table et embrassa sa sœur sur le front.

\- Je reviens vite. Je sais que tu l'as déjà fait hier mais... Ca ne te dérangerait pas de faire le repas du soir ?

La plus jeune esquissa un sourire chaleureux. Elle savait que sa sœur travaillait durement toute la journée et qu'elle devait en plus de cela, s'occuper à elle toute seule d'elle et de son frère. L'aider était tout bonnement normal et puis, ses devoirs pourraient attendre puisqu'elle n'en avait pas des tonnes.

\- Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas. Mais ne grondes pas trop Elfman... Tu sais comment il est, il n'écoutera qu'à moitié.

Mirajane laissa un léger soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Malheureusement, Lisanna avait entièrement raison; son frère était têtu et incontrôlable. Cependant, la grande sœur n'était pas prête de le laisser filer cette fois-ci. Oh non ! Il allait bel et bien être puni de sortie pendant un long moment. Et peu importerait qu'il soit d'accord ou pas puisque Mirajane n'hésiterait pas user de son regard le plus noir qui en effrayait plus d'un.

La longue chevelure blanche attachée en une queue de cheval, Mirajane se mit à marcher vers la porte d'entrée où se trouvait ses chaussures mais se fit rapidement interpeller par sa petite sœur.

\- Mira-nee ! Attends ! Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant par-dessus le fauteuil, curieuse de savoir ce qu'allait dire sa soeur.

\- Oh... Ah ! Je voulais dire que son nom, malgré sa petite timidité du premier jour, était magnifique ! C'est Dragion. Sauvage, hein ? Termina la plus grande en un clin d'œil. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller. Déjà que je ne prends pas la voiture... Raaah Elfman !

Mirajane enfila rapidement ses ballerines. Elle aurait préféré mettre des chaussures à talons mais ce n'était pas très pratique pour marcher une longue distance. Suite à ça, elle se faufila rapidement derrière la porte d'entrée.

Lisanna ricana légèrement dans un premier temps. C'est vrai que le nom de ce Directeur était assez spécial et beau. Mais quelque secondes plus tard, elle tiqua. Ce nom lui semblait assez familier, où avait-elle ben pu l'entendre ?

\- Dragion... Répéta-t-elle, confuse.

* * *

Du côté de Natsu, il venait tout juste d'arriver dans une petite épicerie. Cette épicerie se trouvait être le lieu de travail de son père qui se trouvait d'ailleurs derrière le comptoir, encaissant une vielle dame qui venait d'acheter quelques affaires indispensable à la concoction de bons petits plats, à savoir, du sel, du poivre et quelques gousses d'ails. Le père de Natsu, Igneel, avait choisi un très bon endroit pour son épicerie. Dans l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'était pas concurrencé par les grands producteurs qui vendaient à un prix légèrement moins élevé leur produit et la plupart de ses clients se trouvaient être des personnes âgées qui préféraient largement aller dans la petite épicerie du coin plutôt que prendre le bus voire la voiture pour finalement attendre dans une queue interminable.

\- Yo 'Pa.

\- Hé, Natsu. Répondit assez froidement son père. Il faut qu'on parle.

Le père à la courte chevelure rouge détourna son regard vers la vieille dame qui venait tout juste de ranger ses affaires dans son panier tressé qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

\- Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée Madame. Faites attention à vous en rentrant.

\- Toujours aussi avenant, Igneel. Ricana la vieille dame avant d'ajouter. Eh bien, ton fils a beaucoup grandi ! Ca fait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. C'est fou comme il ressemble à ton autre fils.

La vieille dame à la courte chevelure grisâtre et bouclée replaça correctement ses lunettes pour mieux voir le visage de ce tendre enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir au fil des années. C'était une cliente régulière et en plus de cela, elle était aimable et respectueuse. Une femme qu'Igneel appréciait énormément.

\- Prends soin de ton père comme il l'a fait pour toi, Natsu. Ajoute la vieille dame. Regarde-le, le pauvre père. Il a des rides qui commencent à se faire voir sur son front ! Ha ha ha ! Et passez le bonjour de ma part au plus grand dès que vous le verrez.

Natsu qui tenait la porte à la vieille dame pour que celle-ci puisse sortir, esquissa un grand sourire.

\- Je lui passerai. Et, je suis un enfant modèle, ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon père, je prends soin de lui !

\- Voilà qui me rassure ! Allez, à bientôt les enfants !

La vieille dame sortit du magasin avec un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Natsu referma la porte tandis que son père prit la parole.

\- "Enfant modèle", hein ?

Natsu arqua un sourcil. C'est ce qu'il venait de dire, pourquoi son père répétait-il cela ? Surtout que le ton qu'il venait de prendre voulait clairement dire qu'il n'était pas un enfant modèle. Le rosé savait que parfois il était assez têtu et indiscipliné mais il y avait pire et il n'en faisait pas vraiment baver à son père.

Il hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer qu'il était un enfant modèle.

\- Oui, enfant modèle. Et tu ne peux pas le nier !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un enfant modèle raterait un match important en partant en courant hors du lycée sans donner de raison à son coach. Eh oui Natsu, ton coach m'a appelé dans l'après-midi et que pouvais-je lui dire en apprenant cela ? Puisque tu ne m'as même pas téléphoné pour que je puisse donner une raison valable à ton coach.

Natsu fut assez surpris d'apprendre que le coach avait appelé son père. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris, c'était tout à fait normal. Le rosé aurait bien voulu sortir l'excuse de Happy mais cela n'allait pas être crédible, surtout que la première personne que le vétérinaire aurait appelé ne serait pas lui mais son père.

Il se racla donc la gorge, pas question de dévoiler la vérité, son père serait à la fois furieux et en désaccord avec le fait qu'il prenne la place de son frère. Les études de Natsu était pour son père, la chose la plus importante et, déjà que le rosé avait beaucoup de difficulté, si en plus il devait rater des cours pour prendre sa place, cela serait contraire au principe d'Igneel.

\- En plus de cela, rajouta le père, j'ai appris que tu avais passé l'après midi en tenue de sport. Une explication ?

Une explication ? Oui, il y en avait plusieurs mais aucune que Natsu ne voulait révéler.

\- Aucune...

\- Natsu. Répliqua calmement son père.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Continua le lycéen assez nerveusement. J'ai juste eu un petit problème qui s'est arrangé mais tout va bien, fais-moi confiance.

Le roux soupira longuement. Faire confiance ou pas n'était pas la question, il voulait simplement une explication face à cette attitude peu commune de Natsu. Depuis quand son fils n'allait-il pas en sport ? Surtout qu'il adorait le basket, il adorait son équipe, et même son coach malgré la sévérité de ce dernier.

Igneel tenta tout de même de réprimer son pincement au cœur. Il avait pleinement confiance en Natsu mais Natsu, lui faisait-il confiance ? Surement que non. Sinon il lui aurait tout déballé.

\- Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, c'est clair ? Une dernière chose, le vétérinaire m'a appelé, Happy va mieux. J'ai eu l'autorisation de le ramener à la maison. Quand je l'ai amené, il s'est endormi ... Je pense qu'il a encore besoin de repos mais il va mieux, c'est sûr. Quant à ton frère, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle...

Le visage de son fils éclairé d'un soudain sourire lui rappela pourquoi il travaillait si dur. Oui, s'il travaillait si dur, c'était pour voir ce visage souriant. Mais ce qui faisait sourire Natsu, était Happy. Deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le savoir à la maison égayait sa journée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour grand frère, il m'a appelé et il va bien ! Si Happy est réveillé, je vais aller le voir alors... Ahhhh ! Je suis tellement content ! Merci papa !

Le rosé se rua dans les bras de son père qui fut légèrement interloqué de sa première phrase. Depuis quand Dragion l'appelait seulement lui ? Mais il ne releva pas. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il aille bien. Le roux répondit à l'étreinte de son fils avant que celui-ci ne court vers la sortie d'un signe de la main.

\- A ce soir ! Fais-nous un bon festin pour ce soir, on fête le rétablissement de Happy ha ha !

Cette révélation avait clairement changé Natsu qui fut, malgré sa dure journée, pleinement comblé. L'innocence qui se lisait sur son visage béat arracha un sourire à Igneel qui ne manqua pas de noter la recommandation de Natsu dans un coin de sa tête. Si une chose était sûre pour le roux, c'était que Natsu avait eu ses raisons pour ne pas être allé au basket et puis, c'était la première fois. Habituellement, il arrivait seulement en retard. Natsu n'était pas du genre à fumer -il était sportif après-tout -, boire ou se droguer; Igneel pensa donc à une petite amie cachée qu'il ne voulait pas encore révéler.

\- Il semblerait que je vais avoir une soirée assez chargée. Conclut le roux alors que Natsu venait tout juste de dépasser le seuil de la porte de sortie en courant.

7 longues minutes fut le temps approximatif que Natsu avait mis pour rentrer chez lui. Durant sa longue course jusque chez lui, un seul nom résonnait dans son esprit : Happy. Il avait hâte de lui raconter sa journée, ce qu'il avait manqué, mais avant tout, hâte de le voir et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le rosé ouvrit assez brutalement la porte de sa maison en s'écriant :

\- HAPPY !

Ledit Happy qui se trouvait tout près de la porte, réveillé depuis quelques temps seulement, fit un bond en arrière dans un feulement sous la surprise et partit en courant sous l'un des meubles du salon.

Natsu referma la porte derrière lui et, remarquant que le chat était parti se cacher dans sa cachette habituelle lorsqu'il était effrayé, se précipita vers le meuble en question, s'abaissant le plus possible pour pouvoir le voir.

\- Ce n'est que moi. Content de te voir mon vieux !

Tremblotant de toute part, le petit chat bleu sortit lentement de sa cachette et se frotta doucement contre Natsu, montrant ainsi l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Le rosé se mit en tailleur et leva avec vigueur et facilité son chat dans un sourire assez triste.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Désolée de ne pas être venu te voir quand tu étais chez le vétérinaire, j'ai manqué de temps. Mais maintenant que tu es là, rattrapons le temps perdu ! Ca te dirait de jouer comme au bon vieux temps ?

Pour réponse, le chat miaula à plusieurs reprises. Natsu ne savait pas déchiffrer la langue des chats, mais il était sûr que l'idée plaisait à Happy. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'amuser avec un ballon dans le petit jardin, pas très grand, qui se trouvait derrière la véranda du salon où ils se trouvaient. Certes, Happy était un chat mais il était loin d'être un chat fainéant et aimait beaucoup jouer au sport favori de son maître.

Le rosé se leva d'un bond après avoir déposé son chat à ses côtés et partit chercher un ballon de basket dans sa chambre. Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua que sa chambre était assez bordélique mais partit aussitôt rejoindre son chat.

\- J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, mais avant, un peu d'exercice ! parce que t'as pris du poids Happy ! En plus, on va manger un gros festin ce soir. On va se régaler hahaha !

Le rosé, tout en parlant joyeusement, ouvrit la véranda où Happy se faufila rapidement dehors, suivit de près par Natsu.

Les deux s'amusèrent toute la soirée jusqu'à l'arrivée du père de Natsu qui prépara un bon festin pour son fils et son chat.

* * *

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Sting, Rogue ainsi que Lisanna attendirent Natsu devant le club de basket. Le blond avait appelé son ami qui lui avait assuré qu'il viendrait, mais dans 5 minutes l'entraînement allait commencer et si Natsu ne pointait pas le bout de son nez, ou arrivait en retard, le coach le réprimanderait plus qu'il n'allait l'être.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Je lui ai déjà dit que j'avais laissé ses affaires qu'il m'avait balancé au visage dans les vestiaires ! S'emporta le blond.

Rogue, intérieurement, pensait la même chose que Sting. Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ? Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas eu cours l'après-midi, Natsu n'avait donc aucune excuse. Se retournant vers la petite blanche qui depuis sa rencontre avec les deux garçons semblait ailleurs et peu réceptive, il la questionna :

\- Lisanna, tu ne sais pas où se trouve Natsu ? Déjà qu'il a séché deux heures ce matin... Il a de la chance que les profs ne l'ont pas remarqué...

La petite blanche qui regardait évasivement Rogue, secoua légèrement la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

\- Pardon... ? Tu as dit quelque chose Rogue ?

Sting, visiblement agacé du comportement du rosé, détourna son regard vers la blanche.

\- Lisanna, tu t'es disputée avec Natsu ou quoi ? Tu sembles carrément ailleurs depuis que tu nous as croisé.

\- Non non ! Fit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est juste qu'un nom me trotte dans la tête depuis hier soir mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai déjà entendu; Dragion... Avoua-t-elle.

Un sourcil arqué, Sting se demanda pourquoi Lisanna pensait au frère de Natsu dans un moment pareil.

\- Le frère de Natsu porte ce nom. Ajouta Rogue. Pourquoi ?

Lisanna tiqua d'un coup. C'était vrai que c'était le frère de Natsu portait ce nom ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Mais une chose la tracassait. Natsu Dragion n'était toujours pas en ville, sinon il aurait prévenu Natsu qui l'aurait lui-même prévenu.

\- A-Ah.. Eh bien, ma sœur a un certain Dragion comme Directeur et...

-Le frère de Natsu n'est toujours pas là si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Un peu comme Natsu en ce moment même, il n'est toujours pas lààààà ! Coupa d'un ton rageur Sting. Et puis, Natsu n'est pas le seul à avoir comme nom "Dragion", mais c'est le seul Dragion à avoir un caractère de tapette par contre.

Rogue étouffa un rire en se rappelant du moment, quelques années auparavant, où Sting avait pris Natsu Dragion pour son frère et voulait se battre contre lui. Dragion tentait désespérément de faire comprendre à Sting qu'il se trompait d'adversaire mais ce dernier ne voulait rien comprendre.

\- Lisanna, enchaîna Rogue, tu ferais mieux d'y aller si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard dans ton club.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Hm, tu as raison. Travaillez dur les garçons et faites attention à vous ! Dîtes aussi à Natsu qu'il n'aura pas besoin de m'attendre, ma sœur viendra me récupérer.

\- S'il se pointe, je lui ferai passer le message, t'inquiète pas ! S'exclama Sting en esquissant un léger sourire.

L'entraînement n'allait pas tarder à débuter; pour sûr que les autres lycéens du club venaient déjà de déposer leur sac et attendaient le coach dans les vestiaires. Si dans 2 minutes le rosé ne se pointait pas, le blond avait décidé qu'il entrerait quand même et ce serait tant pis pour lui. Mais au moment même où il pensait que Natsu n'allait pas se montrer, il le vit courir à toute vitesse vers eux. Essoufflé, le souffle court, Natsu s'arrêta devant ses deux amis. Sa demi-journée s'était passée sans grands encombres. Mis à part le fait que la présidente ait remarqué son retard, rien de spécial ne s'était passé. La Présidente semblait l'apprécier puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte son retard grâce à son excuse de décalage horaire entre Edora et ici, et lui avait même proposé de passer son week-end en sortie professionnelle que Natsu avait gentiment refusé. Sa journée ? Il l'avait passé dans son bureau à regarder des séries qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de regarder.

\- Voilà l'as. L'idiot. Le con qui m'a fait un bleu à la hanche. Le...

\- J'ai compris Sting, voilà Natsu tout simplement. Coupa Rogue.

\- Merci de hn... De m'avoir attendu. Bon... On ferait mieux d'y aller avant d'être en retard.

Sans un mot de plus, les 3 amis entrèrent dans le club et d'une marche assez rapide, il se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire dans lequel toute l'équipe s'y trouvait déjà.

Sting et Rogue placèrent leur sac qu'ils tenaient à l'épaule sur le banc, à leur place habituelle. Mais pour Natsu, ce fut un peu plus difficile. Il chercha son sac en balayant du regard la pièce et le trouva par terre, au fond de la salle. Il se dirigea vers son sac et le vit fermé, ce qui signifiait que personne ne l'avait encore fouillé. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas trouvé grand-chose mis à part ses vêtements de cours. Il souleva son sac et, alors qu'il voulut le mettre à côté de celui de Gajeel, comme d'habitude, l'un des membres de son équipe se mit assis sur la place en faisant mine de lassés ses chaussures. Il tenta de déposer son sac à une autre place mais l'un des joueurs lui fit signe que le place était déjà prise. Dans une dernière tentative, le rosé se fit une fois de plus recalé. Natsu ne comprenait pas l'attitude qu'avait ses camarades à son encontre mais pourtant, c'était simple. Ils étaient tous furieux contre lui. Furieux d'avoir dû refaire à zéro la stratégie. Mais Sting qui trouvait l'attitude de ses coéquipiers excessive, attrapa le sac de Natsu en lâchant un :

\- Bande de gamins...

Il déposa par la suite le sac de Natsu sur le banc et déposa le sien sous le banc. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Macao, le coach de l'équipe. Son regard se porta directement sur Natsu. Tout les corps de la pièce se mirent en ligne, côte à côte, devant le banc, laissant tout l'espace du milieu au coach.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Bonjour monsieur ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les lycéens.

Les mains derrière le dos, la porte grandement ouverte, le coach marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce où il s'y arrêta.

\- Bon... Avant de commencer l'entraînement, j'aimerais revenir sur les évènements d'hier.

Natsu se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il savait que le coach allait le réprimander, mais la veille, il n'était pas si inquiet que maintenant. Là, il sentait son coeur se resserrer. Ce qu'il voulait le moins à cet instant était de croiser le regard du coach.

\- Pour la plupart, durant le match, vous avez été brillant. Gajeel.. Commença-t-il avant de s'exclamer, Gajeel ! Mais c'était merveilleux ce que tu nous as fait la veille.

Gajeel se sentit assez fier, rares étaient les fois où le coach le complimentait et, il devait se l'avouer, la veille il avait mené son équipe comme un chef.

\- J'en attendais beaucoup de toi après la disparition d'une certaine personne et je n'ai pas été déçu ! Continue sur ta lancée.

Le coach s'approcha de Gajeel et tapota d'une manière assez amicale l'épaule du chef de l'équipe puis, tout en continuant de marcher, il continua de parler.

-Une autre personne a fait pas mal d'effort également, et je veux bien entendu parler de Cobra.

Le dénommé Cobra afficha un léger sourire en coin. C'était évident qu'il avait fait du bon boulot la veille, il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait. Cependant, son sourire disparut bien rapidement à la seconde phrase du coach.

\- Ne souris pas trop vite, veux-tu ? Tu as été bon, mais tu te la joues toujours aussi personnel. Corriges-moi ça et tu peux être sûr que tes compétences seront meilleures.

\- Entendu. Répondit simplement le garçon à la chevelure rouge relevée en arrière, où seulement une petite mèche rampait sur son front et à la limite de ses yeux.

\- Et puis, comme toujours, il y a des bons et... Et des mauvais, tout simplement.

Le regard de Macao s'était posé sur Sting. Le blond n'avait pas fait une très belle performance, certes, mais de là à dire qu'il avait été mauvais ? Le coach l'avait même fait remplacer pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Le coach prit un ton dur, à moitié sérieux :

\- Sting, le club de danse, c'est pas ici. Tes petits pas de tango pendant le match étaient totalement inutile.

Certains lycéens gloussèrent dans leur barbe. Quant à Sting, une fois de plus le coach avait un avis négatif sur ce qu'il avait fait. Finalement, peu importait les efforts qu'il faisait, le coach ne les voyait pas. Pourquoi se tuait-il à la tache si c'était pour au final, ne pas récolter les fruits de ses efforts ? Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que le coach se fichait royalement de lui.

\- Je pense avoir fait des efforts. Répliqua-t-il vainement.

\- Des efforts ? Tu semblais plus perdu qu'autre chose. Tonton Natsu était absent alors tu as perdu ton orientation ?

Le coach l'avait bien remarqué. Natsu était en quelque sorte la source pour laquelle Sting s'était inscrit dans ce club, quant à Rogue, il semblerait qu'il ait juste suivi le mouvement mais que les performances de Gajeel ne lui soit pas indifférent. Alors qu'il songeait à cela, un gloussement émanant de Natsu lui fit détourner ses pupilles vers lui. Était-il réellement en train de rire ? Visiblement oui puisque le rosé ajouta d'un ton légèrement bas :

\- Du tango...

\- Oui Natsu, du tango. Ca te fait rire ? Au lieu de te faire petit, tu ris ? Tu sais qu'hier tu nous as mis dans une sacrée merde ?

Le ton du coach commençait à se durcir, à s'élever à chaque mot de plus. S'enfuir du lycée était une chose, rire de son coéquipier en était une autre mais faire les deux à la fois était totalement intolérable. Et le coach comptait lui rappelait.

\- J'ai fait un effort, Natsu. J'ai appelé ton père pour m'assurer qu'il n'était rien arrivé dans ton entourage mais rien... Ton père ne comprenait même pas ton attitude. Alors écoute-moi bien. Si le basket t'emmerde tant que ça, je ne te retiens pas, tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'as de l'équipe que cela t'autorise de ne pas participer au match quand bon te semble. Surtout quand je mets une semaine à élaborer une stratégie complète.

Tandis que Natsu prenait conscience du risque qui encourait s'il ratait une fois de plus un match, le coach se retourna vers toute l'équipe avant d'ajouter :

\- Ce que je vais dire à Natsu est valable pour tout le monde, c'est la première et dernière fois que je tolère qu'une personne soit absente sans excuse valable. Et je dis bien VALABLE. Donc les "ma copine m'a quitté, je ne me sentais pas bien" ou autre connerie du genre ne seront pas des excuses VALABLES. J'espère m'être fait comprendre. Maintenant vous allez gentiment sortir du vestiaire et vous allez vous échauffer en rajoutant 3 tours de terrains. Vous remercierez Natsu pour ça. Allez, hop hop hop ! Rajouta-t-il en tapant dans ses mains pour que les lycéens se dépêchent de sortir.

Le rosé trouva les paroles du coach plutôt sévère. C'était la première fois qu'il ratait un match, méritait-il toutes ces réflexions ? Mais son regard se posa sur Sting qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Le blond avait reçu des critiques plus sévères que lui, il devait se l'avouer. S'il devait nommer une personne qui bossait le plus en dehors des entraînements de basket, c'était bien Sting. Il était souvent au stade du coin pour tenter de se perfectionner mais rien n'y faisait, le coach ne voyait aucune amélioration. Mais chance pour le blond, il était doué dans les matières scientifiques, ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait se vanter d'être meilleur que Natsu dans ces matières-là.

* * *

 **J'avais hésité à poster le chapitre aujourd'hui mais finalement, je le poste. Camerisier, j'ai remarqué que tu pensais que Natsu allait se faire griller par Lisanna à cause de Mirajane mais non, elle est toujours au courant de rien. XD J't'ai bien eu ? -pan-**

 **Bon, je n'ai pas laissé de suspense à la fin mais au prochain chapitre, je compte laisser un gros (et je dis bien gros) suspense ! Haha !**


	16. Une idée peu concluante

L'entraînement avait été pénible pour Natsu. Ses coéquipiers semblaient vraiment lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'était passé et cela se ressentait dans leur jeu. Aucun d'eux n'avaient passé la balle à Natsu, mis à part Rogue qui s'était retrouvé dans son équipe pour l'entraînement. Chance pour le rosé, le coach n'appréciait guère la manière dont l'équipe de Natsu jouait et les réprimandes fut assez sévères. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le capitaine de l'équipe en rajouta une couche en plus du coach. Certes, Natsu avait fait le con en ratant le match mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser aux oubliettes. Il était avant tout un membre de l'équipe et Gajeel ne manqua pas de le rappeler.

La fin de l'entraînement se passa un peu plus calmement. Le rosé, son sac sur l'épaule, sortit du club accompagné de ses deux amis. Il détourna son regard vers Sting.

\- Ey, Sting. Je sais que tu refuses toujours mais... Je pourrais t'aider à t'entraîner.

Le blond détourna son regard vers Natsu en grimaçant légèrement. Son ami était bien gentil, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il réussirait bien tout seul à trouver comment s'améliorer.

\- Et comme toujours, ma réponse est non. Ah... Aussi, c'est la sœur de Lisanna qui viendra la récupérer, t'as pas besoin de l'attendre. Ajouta le blond qui se mit en marche, rapidement suivit de ses deux amis.

Cette nouvelle arrangea Natsu, épuisé de sa journée et qui n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui. Cependant, son envie d'aider Sting était toujours aussi présente. Pourquoi refusait-il toujours ? S'il le laissait l'aider, pour sûr que le coach ne lui ferait plus de réprimande aussi méchante. Mais à la seconde qui suivit sa réflexion, il tiqua. Sa sœur ?! Mirajane allait venir devant le lycée ? Impossible... Et si elle le reconnaissait ? Non. Le club de basket se terminait toujours un peu plus tard que les autres. Avec un peu de chance, il ne la croiserait pas.

\- C-Cool... Je suis épuisé en plus... Mais, Mardi prochain le coach a dit qu'on n'aurait pas d'entraînement puisqu'il ne sera pas là. Un match, ça t'irait ? One on one. On intervertira, le gagnant fera l'arbitre et le perdant jouera contre celui qui a fait l'arbitre pour que Rogue puisse aussi participer.

Le coach avait en effet révéler à l'équipe qu'il avait une affaire personnelle le mardi et que l'entraînement serait exceptionnellement supprimé. Mais il avait également ajouter que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils devaient se relâcher et ne pas s'entraîner.

Sting regarda son ami d'un air perplexe. Pourquoi le gagnant devra faire l'arbitre ? N'était-ce pas plutôt le contraire ? Et un one on one contre Natsu ? Le vainqueur était déjà annoncé. Quant à Rogue, le sourire qu'il esquissa laissait porter à croire que cette idée lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Me faire humilier n'est pas encore dans mes plans Natsu. Dans un one on one, tu me battras facilement.

-Pourquoi pas ? Renchérit Rogue. Si je peux mettre une bonne raclée à Natsu et prendre sa place d' "as", ça me va.

Sting détourna son regard vers Rogue. Son regard disait clairement que si lui-même n'arrivait pas à détrôner Natsu, Rogue le pourrait encore moins. Pourtant son ami était confiant. Prendre la place du rosé ne sera pas une partie de plaisir mais ce qui comptait le plus au basket était de s'amuser et s'il n'arriverait pas à marquer un point, peu importait, puisqu'il se sera quand même amusé et ce serait le principal.

\- D'ailleurs je me demande... Enchaîna Natsu. Lequel de vous deux est le plus fort ?

\- Moi évidemment. Répondit Sting comme si la question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

\- Il a dit "le plus fort", pas "le plus nul" Sting. Ajouta Rogue, aussi sûr de lui que son ami.

Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais fait de one on one et Natsu s'était toujours demandé qui des deux étaient le plus doué. C'était le moment de vérifier et il était sûr d'une chose : il n'allait pas être déçu de voir qui des deux allait remporter le one on one.

Tandis qu'ils marchèrent vers la sortie, Natsu posa une main sur l'épaule de Sting et l'autre sur l'épaule de Rogue.

\- On verra bien ça Mardi alors.

Il retira ses mains des épaules de ses amis pour les mettre dans ses poches et continua sa route vers la sortie du lycée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai dit que je n'y allais pas ! S'écria Sting qui refusait catégoriquement d'y aller.

\- Sting se désiste ? Il semblerait qu'il ait un peu peur de se confronter à moi...

Rogue semblait réellement vouloir ce one on one. Il ne se faisait que rarement reprendre par le coach contrairement à Sting mais il avait toujours trouvé que son niveau était du même niveau que lui. C'était le moment de vérifier, mais si son ami refusait de venir, ça allait être difficile.

\- J'me désiste pas, j'ai juste pas envie. Mais j'vais venir. Je vais venir mais ne viens pas pleurer parce que je t'aurai mis la raclée de ta vie.

* * *

 **Mardi matin.**

Comme à sa petite routine matinale qu'il s'était instauré depuis maintenant un peu moins d'une semaine, Natsu sortit du placard "condamné" tout au fond de la classe, juste derrière sa chaise -dont les professeurs n'ouvraient jamais puisqu'il n'avait d'utilité que la décoration de la classe- une sorte de grande poupée à la chevelure rose qui comportait la même coupe que lui, pendant que le professeur écrivait au tableau. Le rosé se baissa lentement sous le regard toujours aussi suspicieux de Lisanna qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, et déposa la poupée sur sa table, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur la table. Natsu avait l'habitude d'être toujours endormi en classe, les professeurs ne suspectaient donc rien.

Sting et Rogue qui se trouvaient tout devant de la classe, ne remarquèrent presque jamais l'absence du rosé qui s'échappait en douce par la fenêtre. Malgré ça, ils étaient "complices" de Natsu puisque ce dernier les avait supplié de ranger la poupée dès que les cours se terminaient. Ils avaient acceptés sans réellement se plaindre ou même demander des explications. C'était assez louche mais c'était Natsu... Et des requêtes bizarres, il en faisait souvent.

C'est donc à 9 heures 30 que le rosé arriva à l'entreprise, bien habillé, bien coiffé et toujours aussi souriant. Il avait réussi à tenir sans se faire repérer jusque là et pour passer le temps, il avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation : Faire en sorte que la jeune Lucy Hearthfilia révèle ses sentiments au Directeur Fullbuster. Ce n'était pas très facile puisqu'elle semblait assez timide en la présence dudit Fullbuster. Elle réfutait également qu'elle aimait le Directeur mais à chaque regard posé sur le Directeur, ses paroles étaient trahies. Natsu avait donc décidé d'interpréter le rôle de Cupidon. Et rien de plus facile, après-tout, il avait -accidentellement- réussi à faire sortir Levy et Gajeel ensemble.

Alors qu'il arborait son grand sourire, la Présidente l'intercepta et le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Monsieur Dragion ! Je suis ravie de vous voir ! S'exclama-t-elle. Etes-vous en retard ?

\- Non. Je suis dans les temps madame la Présidente ! Et vous êtes la première personne que je croise dans l'entreprise, c'est un honneur je dois dire ! Ricana Natsu.

Ses paroles étaient plutôt sincère. Le rosé appréciait le comportement de la Présidente qui était bien différent des autres haut gradés de l'entreprise. Devant Natsu, elle souriait toujours, elle était aimable et elle lui rappelait toujours la vieille dame qui passait souvent dans l'épicerie de son père. Mais ce qu'ignorait Natsu, c'était qu'elle ne souriait que parce que son frère faisait du bon travail. Si jamais il venait à ternir la réputation de son frère, elle ne serait plus si aimable qu'il le pensait.

La Présidente jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- En effet, vous êtes pile à l'heure. Qu'importe. Ce week-end, il y a une nouvelle sortie professionnelle. Je sais que vous travaillez d'arrache pied la semaine mais... Ne me donnez pas votre réponse tout de suite, discutez-en avec votre équipe qui me remettra un papier des noms des participants.

\- Hn... Je vais réfléchir alors... Vous allez quelque part ?

Réfléchir ? Le mot n'était peut-être pas très approprié puisque la réponse de Natsu serait la même que la dernière fois. S'il ne voulait pas se faire suspecter par son père, il devait éviter ce genre de "week-end professionnelle".

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec un grand groupe. Un nouveau projet sera surement de mise, j'en attends beaucoup de vous.

\- Je ferai en sorte de travailler dur.

Durant un court instant, Natsu se ressassa les différents jours qu'il avait passé à l'entreprise. Il utilisait souvent son fauteuil massant, les jeunes femmes de son équipe lui apportait souvent un verre de coca ou une petite sucrerie, il regardait toutes sortes de séries et de films pour faire passer le temps et il tentait de faire avouer à Lucy qu'elle aimait le Directeur Fullbuster. Ces journées étaient remplies et il devait se l'avouer, rester dans un bureau était ennuyant et cela consistait en un dur travail d'y rester presque tout une journée !

\- Bien. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, monsieur Dragion.

Le rosé s'inclina en signe de politesse tandis que la plus vieille se dirigea vers la sortie, rapidement suivit de la directrice Orlando qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Natsu qui s'inclina également en la voyant.

Le lycéen se dirigea ensuite vers les ascenseurs qui l'amèneraient à son lieu de travail.

\- Haa. Je suis vraiment aimé dans cette entreprise. Cette vieille femme, le vieux qui l'ouvre toujours, et mon équipe m'apprécient tous héhéhé..

Natsu remonta légèrement sa cravate et lorsqu'il arriva pour monter dans l'ascenseur déjà ouvert, près à se fermer à n'importe quel moment, il aperçut Lucy et Grey à l'intérieur. Il leur adressa un grand sourire et se mit à faire marche arrière, incognito. S'ils étaient tout les deux dans l'ascenseur, autant ne pas les déranger. Fullbuster regarda suspicieusement le second Directeur avant de détourner son regard vers Lucy qui sentit le rouge monter sur ses joues. A quoi jouait le Directeur des ventes au détail ? Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça depuis qu'il lui avait demandé si elle avait un faible pour le Directeur Fullbuster.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Je suis un homme trop bon. Allez... Un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal.

Conclut Natsu en ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait juste à côté des ascenseurs et qui amenait à une cage d'escalier.

* * *

Dans la pièce de l'équipe des ventes au détail, la plupart étaient concentrés autour de Loki qui tenait une feuille.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, mis à part Juvia et Ichiya, personne ne vient ? Demanda Loki.

\- Passer mon week-end en compagnie de la Présidente... Très peu pour moi. Fit Jenny, concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- J'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin... Rajouta Mirajane.

Juvia quand à elle répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Le directeur Fullbuster allait être présent, comme à son habitude et il était hors de question qu'elle le rate. Mais malgré la présence de Grey, les deux autres jeunes femmes refusèrent tout de même d'y aller. Le week-end était le seul moment où elles pouvaient se reposer.

\- Il manque encore Lucy et Gildarts... Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

Bacchus jeta un coup d'œil vers l'ordinateur de Lucy puis de Gildarts, mais rien. Personne.

Ichiya qui jusque là travaillait pour terminer au plus vite le retard qu'il avait accumulé, leva les yeux vers la place de Lucy qu'il trouva vide.

\- Le chef d'équipe, et non pas "Gildarts" ce n'est pas votre ami je vous le rappelle, est parti photocopier des papiers importants dans la salle voisine... Notre photocopieuse ne marche plus. Pour ce qui est de Lucy, sans grand étonnement, elle est en retard.

A la suite de sa phrase, une petite tête blonde apparut dans la salle en s'inclinant.

\- Désolée du retard ! J'ai été retardée...

Sans un mot de plus, Lucy partit poser son sac sur la table à côté de Juvia, avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

\- Retardée ? Tu as 30 minutes de retard et ce n'est pas la première fois. Sois plus ponctuelle, on a beaucoup de travail à finir !

Le châtain semblait assez irrité. Ce n'était pas la blonde en question qui l'irritait mais plutôt le fait que personne dans son équipe ne travaillait sérieusement et les retards dans le travail s'accumulait. Pour sa part, il faisait des heures supplémentaires sans être payé mais c'était volontaire. Il aimait son entreprise, il aimait son travail.

Les autres de son équipe avaient une vision assez différente. Ils trouvaient que le rythme de travail dans l'ensemble allait plutôt bien.

\- Ce n'est que 30 minutes, pas besoin de s'énerver pour si peu Ichiya. Défendit la blanche.

Mais sans pouvoir répondre à Mirajane, la venue du Directeur 'Dragion' calma tout le monde.

\- Bonjour ! Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda le double assez intrigué d'avoir entendu un haussement de ton.

Ichiya ne se fit pas prier et répondit clairement :

\- Des retards incessants de mademoiselle Hearthfilia.

Natsu détourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui fit mine de fouiller son sac. Le 'vieux nain', comme il avait l'habitude de surnommer Ichiya, était assez dur. Où était le problème si elle venait en retard ? Tant qu'elle faisait correctement son travail.

\- Oh. C'est normal. Il me manquait un document important, j'ai dû lui faire part de toutes les informations que j'avais à son sujet pour qu'elle puisse me le transmettre avant la fin de la journée. Elle n'était donc pas en retard, mais pour ma part, j'étais en avance. Tenta Natsu dans une grande assurance.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il parlerait de cette manière. Mais jamais aussi il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il travaillerait à la place de son frère. Il esquissa un sourire complice à Lucy qui le remercia d'un léger hochement de tête. Depuis un certain temps, elle trouvait que le Directeur était collant avec ses questions concernant Grey, mais finalement, elle trouva qu'il était également gentil. L'ancien Directeur lui aurait surement dit que si elle commettait un retard de plus, elle serait virée sans échéance.

Loki brisa cette atmosphère tendu et tourna sa chaise vers le Directeur.

\- Monsieur Dragion, la Présidente m'a demandé de faire une liste des personnes présentes pour ce week-end. Le thème est... Sport la matinée du Samedi et déjeuner tout frais payé. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais ce n'est que samedi matin. Ensuite nous sommes libres.

Natsu se dirigea vers son bureau, lassé qu'on lui pose cette question.

\- Non, ça ne m'intéresse... Repas tout frais payé ?! S'écria-t-il en détournant le regard vers Loki avant d'ajouter d'un ton un peu plus approprié ; Je viens.

Puis il continua sa route et entra dans son bureau.

Loki s'apprêta à noter son nom lorsque Jenny recula sa chaise roulante jusqu'à son bureau. Le Directeur venait ? S'il venait, elle y allait aussi !

\- Je viens également. Fit la jeune femme d'un air innocent qui fit soupirer Loki.

\- Finalement... Je décalerai mon rendez-vous. Suivit Mirajane.

\- Pour moi, ce sera toujours non. Termina Bacchus.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'elles voulaient. Loki ne répliqua pas et les nota tout de même en s'ajoutant également bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord au début. Finalement, il n'était pas mieux que les deux jeunes femmes.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Lucy.

\- Lucy, tu viens ?

-Non... Je ne pourrai pas venir, désolée.

Mirajane arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas ? Les deux Directeurs allaient être présents après-tout. Qui manquerait une telle occasion ? Surtout qu'elle l'avait bien remarqué : Lucy craquait sur le Directeur Fullbuster.

* * *

17 heures, heure à laquelle la journée prenait fin pour Natsu, du moins, la journée de "travail" puisqu'il avait prévu une partie de basket avec ses amis à 18 heures. Natsu fit donc rapidement mine de ranger son bureau puis prit son sac et sortit de son bureau. Il salua rapidement son équipe, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait -Ichiya, Loki et Jenny-, puis sortit de l'entreprise.

A sa grande surprise, l'averse qui avait frappé Fiore en début d'après-midi n'avait été que passagère. Bien que les derniers vestiges de l'averse passagère étaient présents, cela n'allait tout de même pas arrêter le lycéen de faire le match prévu. Le sol risquait peut-être d'être glissant et le ballon sûrement d'être totalement trempé après avoir rebondit une dizaine de fois à terre mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter Natsu qui était déterminé de faire ses un contre un.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir, le rosé se fit interpeller par Fullbuster qui se trouvait dans sa voiture; une nouvelle à ce que le rosé avait pu voir :

\- Monsieur Dragion ? Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous raccompagne chez vous ?

L'interpellé détourna son regard vers le jeune homme. C'est vrai que s'il le raccompagnait chez Dragion pour qu'il puisse se changer, ça lui ferait gagner un temps fou. Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, il entra dans la voiture, sur le siège passager et attacha sa ceinture après avoir fermé la porte.

\- Une nouvelle voiture ? Demanda Natsu.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Renchérit Grey qui se concentra sur la route.

Mais le téléphone de Natsu qui se mit soudainement à sonner, ne laissa pas le temps au rosé de répondre à sa question. Et puis, qu'allait-il répondre dans tout les cas ? Il sortit donc le téléphone de la poche de son pantalon et regarda tout d'abord qui pouvait bien l'appeler.

 _Sting._

D'une certaine manière, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il allait sûrement se défiler mais Natsu ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Oh non ! Il allait le faire jouer, peu importe le temps.

Il décrocha et répondit simplement :

\- Allô ?

\- "Ouais Natsu, c'est Sting. J'pense pas venir tout à l'heure."

\- J'EN ETAIS SUR !

S'écria Natsu qui fit sursauter Grey.

\- J'te laisserai pas te défiler ! Tu ramènes ton cul au stade, ce match on le fait ! Et tu ramènes ton ballon au passage, le mien s'est pété, j'suis vraiment dégoûté mais j'y peux rien.

Le rosé qui parlait aussi familièrement que grossièrement avec son ami, surprit Grey qui malgré ses tentatives de rester concentré sur la route, détournés ses yeux écarquillés vers le second Directeur. Beaucoup d'éloge avait été fait auprès de ce Directeur doté d'un talent particulier mais... Était-ce seulement des éloges mythiques ? Parce qu'à cet instant précis, sa surprise était mêlée à une envie de lui demander quel genre d'homme il était vraiment mais Natsu remarqua rapidement que ses mots n'étaient pas très approprié et il esquissa un grand sourire idiot avant de raccrocher au nez de Sting.

\- Haaa... On va faire une partie de golfe avec un ami...

Grey esquissa un léger sourire en haussant les sourcils. Le rosé était assez étrange et d'ailleurs pour ne pas croiser le regard du brun, Natsu détourna son regard vers sa fenêtre mais fut surpris d'y voir à cet instant même une personne familière.

\- RALENTISSEZ !

Cria de vive voix Natsu -qui effraya une fois de plus le Directeur- avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa porte où il y sortit sa tête.

\- Oy ! Madame Heartfilia ?!

La jeune femme marchait d'une manière assez bizarre : les deux mains derrière son dos tenaient son sac qui cachait son séant. Malgré ça, Natsu n'y fit pas attention puisque la jeune femme en question s'avança vers lui sans bouger ses mains de derrière son dos. Mais elle avait une bonne raison. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle s'était faite bousculée par un jeune homme et était tombée pile les fesses en première sur une flaque d'eau boueuse. Quelle malchance elle avait eu...

Le rosé sortit de la voiture et, sans même demander l'avis du propriétaire, il demanda à la jeune blonde :

\- Pourquoi ne pas entrer ? Le Directeur vous raccompagnera.

Sa phrase fut suivi d'un clin d'œil que Fullbuster remarqua rapidement. Que manigançaient ses deux là ? Et puis... C'était sa voiture. Sa voiture qu'il avait dû changer à cause d'une certaine personne. Une certaine personne qui se trouvait ici présente.

\- Non... Je comptais prendre le bus. Tenta vainement Lucy.

-Pas besoin ! Regardez, le Directeur Fullbuster accepte de vous conduire.

Natsu posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune blonde et appuya dessus pour qu'elle se baisse avant de la pousser dans la voiture. Enfin une chose de faite ! Elle se trouvait maintenant assise sur le siège passager et elle ne se levait même pas. Natsu était fier mais Lucy se sentait mal. Elle avait sa robe trempée de boue sur le siège passager de la nouvelle voiture de Grey. La NOUVELLE voiture de Grey. Une fois encore, la chance ne tournait pas en sa faveur.

\- Ahhhh... Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai rendez-vous... Vous savez Monsieur Full...Bu...Buster... Dit-il en se rappelant vaguement de son nom, Ma partie de golfe !

Il ricana et s'éloigna de la voiture en prenant bien soin de la fermer au passage.

\- Sérieusement... Je suis l'homme de la situation. Bon, j'espère qu'elle sera pas comme Gajeel et que lorsqu'ils seront ensemble, elle me remerciera. Ajouta fièrement Natsu qui se rendit vers l'appartement de son frère.

Du côté de Lucy, celle-ci ne pensa pas une seule seconde à le remercier mais plutôt à le maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Grey n'avait encore rien vu. Il n'avait pas encore vu la flaque de boue présente sur son siège que Lucy cachait. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder... Et elle redoutait ce moment.

\- Je me sens gêné. Avoua Grey. Je ne sais pas ce que monsieur Dragion et vous manigancez... Mais ça ne m'amuse absolument pas.

\- J-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je... Je...

\- Donnez-moi simplement votre adresse. Soupira Grey.

Lucy sentit ses joues rosirent sous l'effet de la honte. Maudit soit son Directeur ! La laisser dans une telle impasse et s'enfuir ? Directeur ou pas, il allait avoir affaire à elle. Peu importait les conséquences.

* * *

Depuis plus de 20 minutes, Natsu et ses deux amis faisaient des un contre un. Sans grande surprise, Natsu gagnait tout ses matchs et il y allait d'ailleurs à fond, il ne se ménageait pas. Quant à ses deux amis, ils ne cessèrent de glisser mais continuaient tout de même et Rogue gagnait plus de match que son ami blond qui remettait la faute sur "la pluie". Le sol était assez mouillé en effet, les 3 amis étaient en tenue de basket et étaient seuls dans le stade. Personne n'osait vraiment jouait à un jeu de ballon sur un sol mouillé, de peur de tomber. Mais cela arrangeait grandement les 3 garçons puisque personne ne serait là pour les gêner ou partager le stade en deux. Du moins, il n'était pas gêné jusqu'à ce qu'une personne, une jeune femme, ne se dirige vers eux dans le stade. Le stade était grand, il ne pouvait donc que discerner la silhouette de la jeune femme. Une silhouette que Natsu connaissait bien... Très bien... Des cheveux blonds, une robe fleurit, des yeux caramels... Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Lucy Heartfilia. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi marchait-elle d'un pas déterminer vers lui ? Mais le rosé n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'il se reçut le ballon sur la tête.

\- Ohw Natsu ! On joue là ! S'écria Sting qui jouait contre Natsu.

Mais le rosé ne bougeait pas. Il continuait de fixer quelque chose dont Sting, assez curieux, se demandait ce que cela pouvait être. Il suivit le regard de Natsu et apperçut la jeune femme marcher vers eux.

\- C'est qui c'te blonde ? Putain... J'espère qu'elle vient pas pour nous demander de jouer avec nous, ce sera non. J'suis à deux doigts de mettre la fessée à Natsu, j'ai pas envie d'être interrompu par quelqu'un.

Rogue qui s'approcha de Sting en ricanant doucement ajouta :

\- 20 - 2 pour Natsu, Sting. Et tu viens de mettre deux points parce qu'il regardait ailleurs... Le seul qui met la fessée à l'autre, c'est surement pas toi.

Le blond regarda du coin de l'œil son ami en maugréant.

\- Heartfilia... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici... ? Souffla Natsu, surpris.

Natsu détourna son regard vers ses deux amis qui haussèrent les sourcils en même temps. Quoi ? Natsu connaissait cette fille ? D'ailleurs... Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, elle avait l'air sacrément énervée.

\- JE VOUS AI ENFIN TROUVE ! S'écria la jeune femme.

\- Ey, Rogue, Natsu... Vous la connaissez c'te folle ? Demanda Sting.

\- Non ... C'est bien la première fois que je la vois... Avoua Rogue.

\- Pourquoi elle est là?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Paniqua le rosé.

Sting et Rogue regardèrent leur ami d'un air perplexe. "Pourquoi elle est là?" Natsu la connaissait donc bien. Elle n'était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres de Natsu et de ses amis. A quelques mètres seulement.

* * *

 **Bon désolée, ce n'est pas le GROS suspense que je vous avais dit parce que ... Tout simplement parce que ce chapitre fait déjà +4k mots. :c**

 **Le gros suspense sera donc au prochain chapitre, mais je vous ai tout de même laissé un petit suspense. Je suis trop gentille :3**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ;)** **Merci encore à ceux qui me soutiennent ! ^u^  
**


	17. La chance a tourné

**Beaucoup d'immaturité dans ce chapitre, veuillez m'en excuser. XD**

 **Il est bien plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! ;D  
**

* * *

Son visage, ses poings, sa démarche... Tout démontrait que la jeune femme à la chevelure dorée était énervée. Mais de quoi ? Natsu ne comprenait pas. Ne l'avait-il pas aidé à avoir ses chances avec le Directeur Fullbuster ? Cela s'était-il finalement mal passé ?

Lucy quant à elle, n'était pas dans son état habituel. Elle qui ne se serait jamais opposée à une personne plus hautement gradée, elle était prête à faire face à Natsu. Elle était prête à lui faire comprendre que vie privé ne rimait pas avec vie au bureau. Que cela était deux choses totalement différente et que s'amusait voire s'immiscer dans sa vie privée n'était pas chose à faire.

Alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas du rosé, elle ouvrit grandement la bouche, prête à crier haut et fort tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- MONS-

Mais sans même avoir le temps de terminer ce simple mot, la blonde sentit une main virile couvrir sa bouche. Elle eut un petit moment de recul mais Natsu posa sa main sur le bas de son dos afin de pouvoir retenir la jeune femme qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Cependant, Natsu voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de ses amis et pour cela, il entreprit de faire reculer Lucy malgré elle et avança en même temps. Le regard du lycéen, tout en avançant, se posa sur ses deux amis dont leur bouches s'ouvrirent à s'en déboîter la mâchoire.

\- Oy.. Il s'passe quoi ? Demanda Sting, aussi figé qu'intrigué.

\- Natsu est devenu un homme. Répondit Rogue qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une petite larme à l'œil.

Le blond détourna son regard vers Rogue avant d'arquer un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

Rogue soupira longuement. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Natsu s'est trouvé une copine ! Mais je ne savais pas que son genre de femme c'était les plus vieilles que lui... Peut-être parce qu'elles ont plus d'expérience dans le domaine ?

Sting hocha positivement la tête avant d'ajouter :

\- Natsu a tout compris à la vie, il semblerait.

Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le blond de sourire sournoisement. Natsu s'était donc trouvé une petite amie sans le lui dire ?

Maintenant assez loin de ses deux amis, mais toujours présent dans le stade, Natsu retourna la jeune femme afin qu'elle soit dos à Rogue et Sting. Il lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement mais un léger couinement sorti de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit une douleur serrer sa peau et rentrer peu à peu dans la chair de sa main. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la provenance de cette soudaine douleur, il remarqua que Lucy venait de planter ses crocs dans sa main, ce qui le fit instinctivement la retirer de sa bouche, irrité.

\- .. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! ... Plus important, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?! Râla-t-il en tenant fermement sa main.

\- Je... Pas très bien... C'est... Votre faute ! ... Instaurer vos règles dans ma vie...

Balbutia la jeune femme en vacillant légèrement. Natsu ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'avait Lucy mais fut surpris de constater qu'elle empestait l'alcool. "Encore une de ces canettes... Cette fille est vraiment alcoolique..." Songea-t-il pendant un court instant seulement puisque ses yeux se détournèrent vers deux silhouettes familières au loin qui faisaient des gestes assez bizarre selon le rosé... Assez... Obscène. Qu'est-ce que ces deux idiots fichaient, bon sang ? Pourquoi Sting avait la bouche grandement ouverte et faisait mine de gober quelque chose en s'étouffant ? Et pourquoi Rogue se mettait-il soudainement derrière Sting, les mains derrière la tête, afin de faire des mouvements de vas et viens répétitifs avec son bassin sans pour autant toucher son ami ?

Le rosé baissa son regard à terre, grattant nerveusement son oreille et tentant de réprimer un rire. Mais les cris de ses deux amis qui résonnait dans le parc, le perturbait assez.

\- Tu fous quoi Rogue ?!

S'écria Sting qui, lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami faisait de drôle de chose derrière son dos, ne se pria pas de laisser son pied voler d'un coup sec et puissant sur l'abdomen de son ami. Dans un moment de réflexe, Rogue se recula afin de réduire le douleur et détourna son regard vers les deux "tourtereaux" comme il semblait les nommer intérieurement. Sting qui s'apprêtait à lui asséner un second coup, tourna son regard en direction du doigt de Rogue. Un sourire complice se lut sur leurs lèvres. Sting posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Rogue alors que son regard s'illumina.

\- Natsu-kun... Fit Sting d'une voix assez aigüe et charmeuse qui n'avait que pour but de refaire la jeune femme.

\- Madame-chan... Ajouta Rogue qui se racla la gorge afin de ne pas rire.

\- Natsu-kun...

Fit une seconde fois Sting, d'une voix bien plus aigüe, tout en se rapprochant du visage de Rogue.

\- Madame-chan .. ! Lança Rogue d'un ton plus élevé.

\- NATSUUUU-KUUUUUN !

S'écria de vive voix Sting qui se laissa tomber à terre, ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire, rapidement suivit par son ami.

La jeune blonde qui ne cessait de parler pendant que les deux garçons faisaient les pitres, fut surprise de voir Natsu baisser une fois de plus son regard et de rire. Elle était en train de lui dire d'arrêter de se mêler de sa vie privée et il se moquait ?

\- Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi, Directeur Dragion?! J'ai eu la honte de ma vie, vous savez ?! Mais vous vous en fichez, puisque en seulement une demande, vous pouvez me virer de l'entreprise... Je ne suis qu'une contractuelle après-tout... Une contractuelle qui tient tête à son patron...

Natsu qui était plus focalisé sur ses deux idiots d'amis qui pouvaient venir à tout moment, décida de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme afin de la contraindre à partir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état, allez vous acheter des pop-corns et rentrez chez vous; je suis très occupé là.

Natsu poussa la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore déballer tout son sac vers la sortie afin de la mettre hors du stade.

\- Bonne journée... Allez, partez !

Ordonna le rosé qui ne pouvait pas prendre plus de risque.

\- Eh ?! Mais .. , la jeune femme prit un ton assez grave, notre discussion n'est pas finie.

La jeune femme se retourna ensuite et commença à rentrer chez elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vais me faire virer...

Conclut-elle en commençant à disparaître du champ de vision de Natsu qui se retourna vers ses deux amis. Quelle bonne explication allait-il pouvoir leur sortir ?

* * *

Une semaine était passée. Natsu avait inventé une excuse pour pouvoir se rendre à la sortie professionnelle où le repas était tout frais payé. Il avait évité les questions concernant le travail grâce à Gildarts Clive qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était là. Quant à ses deux amis, il avait sans grand mal réussit à leur faire croire que Lucy était la grande sœur d'une futur probable petite copine mais leur avait bien fait comprendre que leur attitude ne lui avait causé que des problèmes.

 **9 heures 10**

Comme à son habitude, Natsu sortit la poupée du placard en le refermant rapidement et se remit assis sur sa chaise lorsque le professeur se retourna vers les élèves afin de leur donner plus d'informations sur son cours. Bizarrement, aujourd'hui Sting et Rogue s'était assis à la table située devant lui.

\- N'oubliez pas de retirer la poupée les gars... Chuchota le rosé à ses deux amis qui se retournèrent afin d'acquiescer.

Seulement une seconde après avoir aperçut le professeur se retourner, Natsu lança son sac par la fenêtre et monta sur la table afin de sortir en douce. Lisanna qui depuis un bon moment le regardait faire ça chaque matin sans lui demandait ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite explication, détourna son regard vers les deux garçons.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce que Natsu fait quand il n'est pas en cours ? Demanda innocemment la jeune blanche.

\- Ouais, il va voir sa petite amie inconnue... Et on va d'ailleurs leur rendre visite... Chuchota Sting qui lança son sac par la fenêtre avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur, rapidement suivit de Rogue.

\- Lisanna, prends soin de ranger la poupée avant que les cours ne se terminent... Ajouta Rogue, se délaissant de son activité matinale que Natsu lui avait instauré.

La blanche détourna son regard vers la poupée. Pourquoi devait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Elle aussi voulait voir la petite amie de Natsu ! Elle se leva mais sa chaise grinça, ce qui fit retourner le professeur.

-Un problème mademoiselle Strauss ?

La jeune blanche se rassit rapidement, baissant timidement la tête vers la fenêtre, là où ses amis étaient déjà partis.

\- Aucun...

Quelle bande de traitre ! Ils auraient intérêt à tout lui raconter dès qu'ils en sauront en peu plus.

* * *

Arrivé près de la maison de Dragion, Rogue qui se trouvait derrière un arbre depuis un bout de temps, détourna sa tête vers Sting.

\- Sa copine habite donc ici ?

Sting haussa les épaules pour simple réponse. Comment était-il censé le savoir ? Mais ce luxueux appartement n'avait pas l'air d'appartenir à Natsu, c'était sûr.

\- On va voir ? Questionna une fois de plus Rogue.

Cette idée fit sourire Sting. S'ils voulaient savoir comment était la fille, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix ! Les deux garçons entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans l'appartement, laissant les gens autour d'eux perplexe.

4 ascenseurs s'offrirent à eux. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir monter les escaliers à pied. Sting appuya sur un bouton qui fit ouvrir l'ascenseur dans lequel lui et son ami s'engouffrèrent.

\- Il est à quel étage ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Quatrième.

Rogue qui commençait à approcher son doigt du bouton 4, crispa son doigt.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Non. Répondit Sting, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'es vraiment con ! Pourquoi tu me réponds si tu ne sais pas ?

\- Mon intuition, c'est tout.

Tandis que les deux jeunes garçons se disputaient dans l'ascenseur, un second ascenseur qui se trouvait juste à côté, s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Natsu qui sortit en costume, les cheveux recouvrant son front, sans même faire attention à la dispute qui se trouvait juste à côté. Il ne reconnut d'ailleurs pas les voix de ses deux amis. Il était assez pressé de toute façon, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter pour telle ou telle chose.

* * *

Lorsque le rosé se trouva dans l'entreprise, il croisa la Présidente et s'inclina pour la saluer.

\- Bonjour madame la Présidente ! Fit-il d'un air joyeux.

\- Bonjour monsieur Dragion. J'aime votre air joyeux ! Ca change des airs moroses de certains.

La Présidente détourna son regard vers les deux Directrices générales qui la suivaient sans même esquisser un infime sourire.

\- J'ai une fois de plus un rendez-vous important. Veuillez m'en excuser. Et je vous souhaite une excellente journée monsieur Dragion !

La Présidente Ul s'inclina légèrement en avant puis continua son chemin vers la sortie. Le regard du rosé se posa sur la rousse qui fit des gestes assez menaçant que Natsu ne prit pas au sérieux puisqu'il continua sa route en ricanant. Il s'arrêta devant les deux ascenseurs de la compagnie.

\- Natsu Dragneel du lycée Vermillion.

S'exclama une voix familière... Très familière. Non, ça ne pouvait pas...

Natsu détourna son regard et fut contraint de constater que ses deux amis se trouvaient là, prêt de la sortie de secours. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais chance pour Natsu, l'un des ascenseurs qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Chanceux avait-il pensé ? "Malchanceux" aurait été un terme plus approprié puisque deux personnes en sortirent. Grey Fullbuster et sa secrétaire.

Le Directeur à la courte chevelure noire releva son regard vers Natsu puis le détourna vers les deux garçons. Qu'est-ce que des lycéens faisaient ici ?

\- Monsieur Dragion ? Fit simplement Grey qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait la situation.

Le rosé qui se sentait suer à grosses gouttes, s'avança vers ses amis.

\- Eh, on peut savoir c'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Sting, visiblement très surpris de croiser son ami dans une entreprise à jouer le rôle de son frère.

Le rosé posa ses deux mains sur son visage. Le Directeur Fullbuster d'un côté et ses deux amis de l'autre... Cette situation était celle qu'il redoutait le plus mais qu'il n'avait surtout pas vu venir.


	18. La vérité ?

Des sueurs froides perlèrent le long de la tempe du rosée. Que faire ? Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il le savait qu'à la première occasion ses amis révèleraient sa véritable identité sous les regards suspicieux de Grey et de sa secrétaire. Et puis, bon sang, comment étaient-ils arrivés ici ?! Tant de questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Natsu. Il sentait d'ailleurs son coeur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine, prêt à se faire la malle à n'importe quel moment. Et la chaleur... Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ? Pourquoi sa chaleur corporelle montait d'un cran aussi soudainement? Etait-ce le stress ? Ou bien la peur d'être si bêtement découvert ?

Le faux Directeur ferma les yeux un instant. Un court instant.

\- Oy Natsu, réponds. Qu'est-ce tu fous en costard dans la compagnie d'la soeur de Lisanna ? Questionna le blond d'un air agacé.

Son ami était muet... Pour une fois. C'était assez rare qu'ils ne parlent pas. Les seules exceptions étaient lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher où qu'il avait fait une connerie plus grosse que sa tête. Mais Sting voulait des explications et n'était pas le seul. Son ami Rogue était tout aussi intrigué que lui. Les deux n'avaient aucune idée de ce que faisait le rosé ici, ni même pourquoi il était précédemment allé dans un appartement à la façade luxueuse et bien entretenue.

Cependant, pour Fullbuster, c'était différent. L'apparition de deux lycéens étaient d'une part peu commune et totalement inadmissible. Il s'enquit donc de demander :

\- Je peux savoir qui sont ces jeunes hommes, monsieur Dragion ?

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche du rosée. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? "Ce sont mes amis du lycée" ? Non, c'était impensable et totalement absurde. Mais son ami à la chevelure d'or coiffée en arrière ne se fit pas prier de questionner le brun qui semblait en savoir un peu sur la situation.

\- Dragion ? Pourquoi vous appelez Natsu "Monsieur Dragion" ?

Les yeux écarquillés et suppliant, le rosé serra les poings. Il aurait voulu crier, tout avouer d'un seul coup, voire même pleurer mais il était pétrifié. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter et subir les conséquences de ses actes dont il était lui même l'auteur. Accepter l'idée de son frère était bien idiot de sa part, il s'en rendait maintenant compte.

\- Messieurs, je ne comprends guère la situation, mais je vous prierai de bien vouloir quitter la compagnie sur le champ. Nous ne faisons pas de babysitting et le Directeur Dragion est assez occupé en ce moment.

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue à l'entente des propos de Fullbuster. Un léger rire moqueur s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Arrogant et encore plus idiot que les idiots eux-mêmes" étaient ce dont pensait le blond qui n'aimait pas vraiment se faire prendre pour un enfant, surtout venant de la part d'un inconnu.

\- Sting... Rogue, barrez-vous. Balbutia Natsu qui réussit enfin à sortir une chose de sa bouche autre que ses expirations.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Sting qui enchaîna, Tout les matins tu te barres du lycée sans même donner d'explications et dès qu'on décide de te suivre, on te crame dans une sorte de ... Grande entreprise en train de te faire passer pour ton frère ou je ne sais quoi ... C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- C'est pas cool de te faire passer pour ton frère afin de profiter de son statut social pour te taper des femmes matures... Tu partages même pas en plus. En conclut Rogue qui venait, semble-t-il, de comprendre à peu près la situation.

Ils venaient de tout avouer... Devant le Directeur Fullbuster... Devant sa secrétaire... Ses deux amis venaient de le balancer sans la moindre pensée de ce que cela engendrerait. Quelle tête faisait ces deux-là d'ailleurs ? Natsu n'en savait rien, mais ils devaient être surpris, c'est sûr.

Le rosé ferma fortement ses yeux, laissant quelques ridules apparentes au coin de ses yeux. Il était fini...

\- Natsu ? Ohé, je te parle... Fit le blond.

Le rosé rouvrit les yeux, mais une chose était différente lorsqu'il détourna vivement sa tête vers les deux plus âgés... Leur regard n'exprimait pas de la surprise mais plutôt de la suspicion et une envie considérable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le rosé se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur en comprenant qu'il venait tout juste, en quelques secondes, de s'imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il restait idiotement statufié. Son regard balaya rapidement les recoins du grand hall. Une solution... Vite... Mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Il décida donc de laisser son instinct gérer à sa place et alors que le Directeur Fullbuster s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, le rosé prit une grande goulée d'air et s'éclipsa dans la seconde qui suivit derrière la porte, à côté des ascenseurs, qui menait à une cage d'escaliers. La fuite était la seule solution que son instinct avait pu trouver. Sans même se retourner, il mont les escaliers. Mais il faisait bien de ne pas se retourner puisque ses deux amis qui firent estomaqués de la réaction soudaine de leur ami dans un premier temps, se regardèrent un instant avant de partir à sa poursuite, criant de vive voix dans l'escalier "Arrête-toi" sous les regards interloqués de quelques employés qui se trouvaient dans l'escalier.

Quant à Grey qui était resté bouche-bée devant cette scène, il laissa son regard se poser sur ceux de sa secrétaire.

\- Allez prévenir la direction que des intrus sont entrés dans le bâtiment. Prévenez également la sécurité et faites en sorte que ces deux gamins sortent au plus vite de la compagnie. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de jouer avec eux.

Une légère inclination du buste de la jeune femme suffisait comme réponse et la jeune secrétaire se redressa bien vite, se dirigeant d'une marche rapide vers la direction malgré ses talons.

\- Monsieur Dragion va me devoir certaines explications... Conclut le brun qui posa son regard sur la porte que le rosé avait ouvert d'une vitesse fulgurante.

* * *

Arrivé au troisième étage, Natsu décida de ne pas monter plus haut et ouvrit la porte qui donnait lieu au couloir du troisième étage. Haletant, il prit le temps de la refermer calmement mais surtout doucement afin de ne pas faire de bruit et reprit sa course dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Il avait décidé de se cacher dans les toilettes. Ce n'était certes, pas une très bonne cachette mais au moins il avait trouvé un endroit où se cacher.

Lorsqu'il tourna dans un recoin, tout près des toilettes, il aperçut Lucy qui, celle-ci, en l'apercevant, le stoppa dans sa course.

\- Monsieur Dragion ?! Dieu merci je vous trouve enfin ! Ecoutez.. Pour hier, je...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour la façon dont elle avait parlé la veille au jeune homme, ce dernier posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme et sans rien dire, il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme pour la traîner dans les toilettes des hommes qui se trouvaient tout juste à sa droite. Il ouvrit l'une des cabines et s'y faufila avec la jeune contractuelle qui se demandait ce qui se passait, poussant de légers cris sourds qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Durant un court instant, elle se demanda si le Directeur était un pervers. Après-tout, songea-t-elle, elle était encore pure et innocente et c'était impensable pour elle d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec un Directeur ! Mis à part peut-être avec le Directeur Fullbuster... Non ! A quoi donc pensait-elle ?! Et puis, dans des toilettes ? Mais toutes ces pensées s'échappèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut le rosé tendre son majeur devant sa bouche.

\- Chhht. Fit-il en rajoutant d'un ton très bas : Pour hier, c'est oublié si c'est ce dont vous vouliez me parler.

La main du lycéen se décala de la bouche de la blonde qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Directeur Dragion ?! Puis-je savoir à quoi donc jouez-vous ? Pourquoi m'amener dans les toilettes des hommes ?!

Le jeune garçon posa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre afin de supplier la blonde de se taire ou de parler moins fort. Cependant, au même moment dans la cabine voisine la chasse d'eau retentit. La jeune femme se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles... Ils n'étaient pas seuls ?! Le rosé ferma doucement les toilettes afin que la personne ne puisse pas ouvrir la porte par curiosité ou autre. Mais bizarrement, une voix familière raisonna :

\- Une femme... ?

Une voix grave, rauque. Une chevelure rousse plaquée en arrière, recouvrant légèrement la nuque. Cette personne n'était autre que Gildarts Clive qui écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il baissa le regard au niveau de la cabine du rosé où il y aperçut 4 pieds assez proches. Il ne savait pas à qui appartenait ces chaussures mais, faire ce genre de choses au travail ? C'était intolérable.

\- Sortez de suite ! Quel honte, ne pouvez-vous pas attendre votre pause ?! Sortez immédiatement ou je ferai part de vos activités à la Présidente. Ordonna-t-il.

Allaient-ils réellement sortir ? Il les avait tout de même menacé et la Présidente ne leur ferait pas de cadeau si elle apprenait que deux personnes faisaient autre chose que leur travail.

Dans un moment gênée, la jeune blonde ouvrit lentement la porte et sortit, honteuse, de la cabine. Elle n'avait rien fait ! Rien à se reprocher ! Mais elle était dans les toilettes des hommes, certes contre son gré, mais dans les toilettes des hommes tout de même. Cela ne pouvait que prêter à confusion. La jeune femme fut rapidement suivit du lycéen qui arqua un sourcil à la vue du roux. Quant au roux... Il venait tout juste de perdre sa voix. Sa bouche était tellement ouverte qu'elle faillit tomber à terre. "Ce chenapan ! Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! N'est-il pas trop jeune ?!" Pensa le chef d'équipe.

\- Oy ! Le faux ! Non ... Je veux dire...

Il s'éclaircit la voix et prit un ton plus doux, plus hypocrite.

\- Je veux dire... Monsieur Dragion ? Que faites vous ici ? Dans les toilettes avec mademoiselle Hearthfilia ?

\- Non ! Monsieur Clive, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... J'ai...

La jeune femme qui tentait vainement de s'excuser se fit interrompre par le rosé.

\- Si. C'est ce que vous croyez Gildarts et ... Parlez moins fort !

Le roux faillit s'arracher les cheveux. Non seulement il l'appelait par son prénom mais il confirmait ses pensées ? En réalité, ce qu'ignorait le chef d'équipe était que le rosé avait dit ça sur un coup de tête. Il était paniqué à l'idée que ses amis ne surviennent momentanément dans les toilettes. Et sa seule crainte se concrétisa à la seconde qui suivit... Sting et Rogue venaient de débarquer dans les toilettes, tout les deux anhélant. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucun échappatoire; les deux garçons comptaient surveiller de très près la porte.

Le chef d'équipe pointa du doigt les deux garçons, la bouche une fois de plus béante. Ses prunelles se détournèrent ensuite vers Natsu. Son regard interrogateur demandait clairement si le rosé les connaissait et il ne fallait pas être devin pour le savoir. Quant au rosé, il fut d'une part soulagée que Fullbuster ne soit pas dans les parages, et d'une autre troublé que Lucy soit ici.

\- Des lycéens ? Questionna la blonde qui ne les reconnut pas.

\- Cette fois tu ne t'échapperas pas... On veut des explications. Fit Rogue qui colla son dos à la porte.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé ! :3**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié la manière dont Natsu a réussi à s'en sortir. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas 36 000 solutions, la fuite ou tout déballer étaient les seules solutions. XD**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui continuent de lire, d'aimer, et de commenter ! ** Par contre, je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre (ou le sur-prochain) risque de mettre pas mal de temps à sortir puisque j'ai le bac blanc dans un mois. ;;'**

 **Reviews :**

 **Wolfblut :** C'est vrai que si ça se serait passé au moment ou Ul serait là, sa couverture aurait été directement grillée ! Et il serait trèèèès mal (de même pour Dragion) ! Merci de m'encourager à chaque fois, ça me fait plaisir. :D

 **Camerisier :** Natsu n'a trouvé la poupée nul part, il l'a acheté. xD Je m'explique : Pour ne pas que son père remarque son absentéisme en cours, il a acheté une poupée à taille réel ainsi qu'une magnifique perruque rose et le matin, en entrant dans sa salle -et donc avant que le professeur entre-, il l'a planqué dans le placard. Ensuite, pour ta deuxième question, personne n'a encore rien remarqué parce qu'il a un bureau à lui tout seul (un peu comme Grey) et qu'il passe son temps dedans (Gildarts fait tout son boulot, il est quand même aidé par Erza parce que sinon...) et tout le monde pense qu'il travaille dur... Mais non. xD Ahaha ! Je pense que tout le monde se passerait de Natsu dans sa vie sentimentale, il ne fait pas vraiment un bon cupidon... XD

 **UneLectriceDuNalu :** Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il se fasse griller :') Et ses deux amis lui mettent vraiment des bâtons dans les roux là. xD

 **Riza** : J'espère que tu retrouveras bien vite tes codes. x') J'espère que mon chapitre t'a plu et que la suite te plaira autant. Pour Dragion, je ne pourrai rien te dire. /o/


	19. Natsu, pas au plus haut de sa forme

**_Précédemment..._**

 ** _Les deux amis de Natsu, Sting et Rogue, l'ont suivi tout le long de son trajet jusqu'à la compagnie où ils apprirent que Natsu se faisait passer pour son frère. Natsu était dans une belle impasse puisque d'un côté, se trouvait ses amis et de l'autre, le second Directeur : Grey Fullbuster. Pris de panique, il décida de fuir, mais sur son chemin il rencontra Lucy Hearthfilia, la jeune contractuelle de son équipe qui voulut s'excuser de son comportement de la veille. Mais submergé d'une panique sans nom, il emporta avec lui la jeune fille dans une cabine des toilettes où s'y trouvait Gildarts qui leur ordonna de sortir... Et au même moment, ses deux amis entrèrent dans les toilettes, bloquant l'accès à la sortie, déterminés à savoir ce qui se tramait._**

Pris dans le piège, Natsu était maintenant à la merci de ses amis. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour échapper a ces derniers. Mais dans un certain sens, il s'était tourné vers Gildarts. Ce genre de situation, maintenant, il en avait l'habitude n'est-ce pas ? Le roux s'approcha d'ailleurs du faux directeur et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je peux savoir qui c'est?

Une fois encore, ce môme venait d'amener les problèmes avec lui. Mais là, contrairement aux problèmes habituels, ceux-là était deux GROS problèmes. D'autant plus que la jeune Hearthfilia était également présente.

Mais sans que le rosé n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le blond prit la parole.

\- Oy Natsu ! Si tu ne nous ...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander des explications à son ami, Sting vit Rogue tomber à terre tandis que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser place a un grand gaillard assez costaud dont un badge "sécurité" était plaqué sur sa veste noire. A ce moment là, Gildarts lâcha un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Vous êtes donc là. Suivez-moi gentiment, je n'ai pas envie d'user de la force pour faire sortir deux enfants.

Sting, peu concerné par la situation, lâcha un léger soupir.

\- On est occupé, là. Revenez nous chercher plus tard. Renchérit-il de manière insolente.

Cette impertinence déplût fortement à l'agent de sécurité. Entrer dans une compagnie, poursuivre un Directeur et maintenant repondre avec insolence ? Ce gamin était assez arrogant et sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'homme s'approcha du blond afin de poser sa main sur sa nuque, ce qui eut effet de faire machinalement baisser la tête de Sting.

\- Woooh... Je plaisantais hehehe... On va sortir... On va sortir...

Sting venait tout juste de réaliser que son interlocuteur ne plaisantait pas. Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'ailleurs de sa bouche. Les deux lycéens sortirent sans broncher des toilettes sous le regard effaré de la jeune blonde. Cette dernière lança un regard d'incompréhension au chef d'équipe en pointant la porte qui se refermait de son index.

\- Qui était ces jeunes garçons ?

Le chef d'équipe détourna son regard vers le rose qui s'était empressé de sortir son téléphone et d'entrer dans l'une des cabines afin d'appeler l'un de ses amis qui était précédemment dans l'entreprise. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'ils étaient des amis du Directeur ? Non, elle se poserait des questions. Qu'ils voulaient vendre certaines substances illicites au Directeur ? Peu crédible. Il opta donc pour la dernière solution.

\- Que... Mademoiselle Hearthfilia ?! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?! Dans les toilettes des hommes ?!

Prise d'une gêne soudaine, la jeune femme détourna de droite a gauche sa tête avant de se pencher en avant et sortir des toilettes en trombe. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle faillit croiser le directeur Fullbuster, mais vu les dégâts qu elle avait causer la veille à sa nouvelle voiture, il valait mieux l'éviter ! Elle décida donc de prendre la direction opposée sous le regard suspicieux du jeune homme. Que faisait la contractuelle dans un tel endroit ? Mais là n'était pas le plus étonnant pour Fullbuster. Le plus étonnant fut la sortie du chef d'équipe seulement quelques seconde après la blonde, le tout dans une pensée à voix haute :

\- Cet idiot... Il ne fait qu'amener les ennuis !

Râla le chef d'équipe qui détourna son regard vers le Directeur Fullbuster qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer. Un sourire à la limite de l'hypocrisie se dessina sur les lèvres du roux.

\- Directeur Fullbuster... Hehe...

\- Qui est l'idiot ? Renchérit le Directeur d'un air neutre, curieux.

Le plus âgé laissa sa main se glisser sur sa nuque alors qu'un rire nerveux traversa le seuil de ses lèvres.

\- M-Mon fils... Vous savez comment sont les enfants, hehe...

\- Ohh.. Je pensais que vous n'aviez qu'une fille ? Qu'importe. J'ai du travail en cours.

Le directeur esquissa un fin sourire sur son visage et continua sa route mais rebroussa bien rapidement chemin, se rappelant d'une petite chose.

\- Monsieur Clive ? Avez-vous vu le directeur Dragion ? Il était poursuivi par deux jeunes...

Si Gildarts avait eu un gâteau dans la bouche, une chose est sûre, il se serait étouffé avec. Quelle poisse ! Même Grey était au courant de ces deux intrus ? Natsu causait trop d'ennuis ! Quand est-ce que Dragion allait revenir ?

\- N-Non ... Je ne l'ai pas vu ...

Mais alors qu'il affirmait ne l'avoir pas vu, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit assez lentement. La seule personne qui était dans les toilettes... Dragneel ! Le roux attrapa la poignet et la tira fermement vers lui avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre entièrement. Chance pour lui, sa force était bien plus imposante que celle de Natsu. Cependant, dans les toilettes, Natsu ne cessait de tirer la poignet, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger le corps de Gildarts qui ne comptait pas lâcher prise.

\- Ah la la... Le vent n'arrête pas d'ouvrir les portes ces temps-ci ... Se plaignit faussement le roux.

Grey se gratta la tempe. L'équipe des ventes en détail était assez spéciale. Tout d'abord les jeunes femmes qui étaient assez collantes, assez bizarres pour deux des 4. Du côté des hommes ? Des incompétents... Le chef d'équipe compris. Quant au Directeur ? Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le voir a l'œuvre.

Mais il ne se soucia pas plus du comportement du roux et continua sa route vers l'ascenseur.

Quand le brun fut hors du champ de vision du roux, ce dernier lâcha la poignet et le rose qui tirait depuis un bout de temps se retrouva expulser jusqu'au fond des toilettes. Natsu se releva en grognant, assez irrité et se dirigea vers l'aîné, une main portée au dos. Cependant, des deux, le plus irrité n'était surement pas Dragneel.

\- Pourquoi tu tenais la porte le vieux ?! J'pensais que j'étais bloqué !

\- Le vieux ?! ... Peu importe, qui était ces deux gamins ?!

Les sourcils du "vieux" ne purent s'empêcher de se froncer.

\- Mes amis. Mais tu n as plus besoin de t'inquiéter, j'ai pris les devants et je leur ai dit que je leur raconterai tout plus tard.

Raconter tout ?! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Le roux n'avaient aucune confiance en eux. Apres le grabuge qu'ils avaient semé ce matin, il y avait de quoi.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa bien plus calmement pour Gildarts. Du côté de Natsu, ça avait été assez mouvementé au début et assez calme en fin d'après-midi. Erza l'avait convoqué et lui avait ordonné de venir dans son bureau afin de formellement lui imposer de cesser de semer du trouble au sein de la compagnie. La compagnie n'était pas une air de jeu après tout. Et sa présence n'était que temporaire, il devait donc faire preuve de maturité. Le rosé avait acquiescé à tout ce que la rousse lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de choix, le Directrice général possédait une aura particulièrement menaçante qui l'intimidé non peu.

Maintenant qu'il s'était fait sermonner, il devait rentrer chez lui pour se changer et ainsi partir à l'entraînement... Ahhh... L'entraînement. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos, surtout avec ses deux amis avec qui il avait discutait durant deux bonnes heures par message. Tout devoir leur expliqué sera dur. Très dur.

Dans un long soupir et un horrible mal de crâne, Natsu monta les marches qui amenaient à la salle de l'équipe des ventes au détail. Son sac était resté dans son bureau. Mais un ton autoritaire et ferme se fit entendre dans la pièce de son équipe. Cette voix lui était assez familière.

-Mademoiselle Hearthfilia ? Savez-vous où se trouve monsieur Clive ?

La jeune demoiselle en question amassait déjà ses affaires mais s'arrêta net lorsque le Directeur lui adressa la parole. En toute circonstance, Grey semblait rester professionnelle et lui adressait même la parole. Pourtant, elle lui avait sali une nouvelle voiture, non ? Un fin sourire gêné se dessina sur ses fines lèvres tandis que son regard fuyait sans cesse celui de Fullbuster.

-La présidente l'a convoqué d'urgence dans son bureau. Mes informations sont minces mais un nouveau projet semble être de mise.

Un nouveau projet ? Pas étonnant. Grey avait fini le sien et devait en faire la présentation lundi prochain. Mais là n'était pas la question. Le dossier que la jeune femme lui avait donné et qu'il tenait d'ailleurs en main, contenait une feuille manquante qui était cruciale.

-Est-ce lui qui s'est occupé du dossier sur le projet "Attraction park" ? Fit-il dans un accent anglais des plus parfaits.

Derrière lui, Ichiya qui était assez curieux de savoir ce qui se tramait, fut plutôt surpris d'entendre le directeur parler de ce dossier. C'était lui qui s'en était occupé. Avait-il fait une erreur quelconque ? Afin de savoir, il se leva dans un raclement de gorge qui attira l'attention de Fullbuster.

-Non, le chef d'équipe m'a confié cette tâche. Je lui ai laissé le soin de vérifier le dossier avant de vous le faire remettre.

Natsu qui marchait tranquillement jusqu'à la porte de son bureau était lui aussi assez curieux et désireux de savoir ce qui se passait. Mais sa tête lui faisait bien trop mal pour qu'il ne reste trop longtemps ici. Et dire qu'ensuite il allait avoir entraînement... A cet instant précis, un doliprane n'aurait pas été de trop. Il entra donc dans la pièce où il prit le soin de fermer la porte pour ne pas intensifier son mal de crâne avec les sonorités extérieures à son bureau.

Le rosé s'approcha de son bureau où se trouvait son sac. Il attrapa la lanière d'une main et posa sa seconde main sur son front.

-Ma tête... J'espère que ce mal de crâne va vite partir... Susurra-t-il à lui-même.

Suite à sa phrase, il posa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule tandis que le ton à l'extérieur de la pièce se haussait. C'était quoi leur problème pour parler aussi fort ? Le rosé s'enquit de sortir de la place en fermant lentement la porte afin d'écouter ce qui se passait.

-Ecoutez monsieur Fullbuster, je suis sûr d'avoir fait parvenir ce papier dans le dossier. Vous avez sûrement dû l'égarer.

L'égarer ? Cet ignare ne savait donc pas que ce mot ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire ? Grey n'en démordit pas pour autant. Le fait était que, pour lui, il ne l'avait pas égarer mais plutôt que le vieil homme face à lui ne l'avait tout simplement pas transféré dans le dossier, faute de penser que cela était inutile.

Et cette situation commençait à agacer Fullbuster qui, déjà devant le bureau de Ichiya, posa le dossier sur sa table qui fut rapidement suivit de la main du directeur.

-Je veux ce document pour demain dans mon bureau. Et cela, sans faute. Ai-je été clair ? Dit-il d'un ton plus calme, les sourcils arqués.

-Directeur... Permettez-moi de vous le refaire pour demain. Mon fils est à l'hôpital et je me dois d'aller le voir.

Grey n'était en aucun cas dépourvu de toute émotion. Il était clair que la famille passait avant tout, lui-même en avait conscience. Mais à ce moment précis, c'était ses intérêts qui passaient avant. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur dans la compagnie.

-Je veux que demain matin, ce papier soit sur mon bureau. Bonne fin d'après-midi monsieur. Conclut le brun dans un air lasse.

Cette situation qui se déroulait sous les yeux du rosé fut inadmissible. Certes, il n'avait pas suivi la discussion du début mais Grey ne se comportait pas adéquatement vis à vis du plus âgé qui avait, nul doute, bien plus de choses à lui apprendre tel que le respect d'autrui par exemple. Comment pouvait-on demander à quelqu'un de travailler un peu plus quand celui-ci vous avait clairement dit qu'un membre de sa famille était à l'hôpital ?

Il se dépêcha donc de fermer à clef la porte de son bureau et de ranger la clef dans son sac avant de laisser sa voix se porter à travers la salle.

-Monsieur Vandalay Kotobuki ? Si je ne me trompe pas, vous terminez plus tôt que moi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Si votre fils est malade...

Tandis qu'il parlait, son regard se déposa sur le dos de Fullbuster qui venait de subitement s'arrêter de marcher.

-... Rentrez chez vous.

 _Le Directeur Dragion a beaucoup d'humour_ , songea Grey. Rentrer ? Il en était hors de question. Et il le fit clairement comprendre lorsqu'il se retourna pour soutenir le regard de son homologue.

-Un travail bâclé ne sera toléré. Ne réitérez pas les mêmes erreurs que lors de l'envoi de ce dossier.

L'avis que portait Natsu envers le Directeur Fullbuster venait de complètement changer. Au départ, il le trouvait classe, assez sympa... Mais maintenant, il le trouvait orgueilleux, égoïste et sans aucune empathie. Quel genre de personne privilégierait le travail à sa famille ? Il y avait des limites. Et Grey venait de les dépasser de par son attitude.

-Prenez vos affaires et rendez visite à votre fils. Répliqua autoritairement Natsu dans un froncement de sourcil.

Un "Huh" sortit de la bouche du brun qui commençait à trouver cette situation bien trop agaçante et vide de sens. Son homologue n'avait pas l'air de savoir discerner "vie personnelle" et "vie professionnelle". C'était pathétique.

-Monsieur Dragion, j'ai tant entendu d'éloge à votre sujet. Mais je me dois de vous avouer que vous me décevez beaucoup. Votre comportement digne d'un adolescent me laisse sans voix. Vous-même devriez comprendre que si le travail avait été fait de manière correcte, je ne me serais pas donné la peine de venir.

"J'en ai rien à foutre" était la phrase que Natsu était à deux doigts de lâcher. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Erza lui avait dit de se comporter avec maturité... Alors il devait contenir son impulsivité et tenter de réprimer sa colère, mais son mal de tête n'arrangeait rien. Ces temps-ci, il se surmenait trop et la fatigue ne cessait de monter. De plus, la manière de parler du Directeur le mettait en rogne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère... Envers les autres employés, réagissait-il de manière aussi autoritaire également ?

L'atmosphère était bien trop lourde pour la blonde. Elle aurait voulu s'éclipser mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son collègue travailler plus tard que prévu quand son fils était à l'hôpital. Ichiya avait beau être dur, il n'en restait pas moins une personne fiable lorsque les ennuis étaient présents. Si elle pouvait aider, alors ce serait avoir joie qu'elle le ferait.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui... Intervint la jeune blonde, Peut-être pourrais-je...

-Une personne compétente madame Heartfilia. Soupira le brun. Je n'ai besoin que d'une personne compétente qui connaît le dossier.

-Que... ?! Je rêve où il dit qu'elle n'est pas compétente ?! Répliqua rapidement le rosé.

Son état de nerf avait atteint son paroxysme. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le mettre autant en rogne. En soi, ce n'était pas qu'à cause de Grey qu'il était dans cet état. Mais depuis un bout de temps, tout s'accumulait et ses épaules étaient bien trop petites pour porter tout cela. Cependant, depuis sa rencontre avec le directeur, Natsu avait tout de suite conclut qu'ils ne faisaient pas partis du même monde l'un-l'autre. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que le fossé qui séparait leur monde était si énorme.

Ichiya se leva avant que quiconque puisse répliquer une nouvelle fois. Les gamineries des directeurs étaient inutiles. Pourquoi ne lui demandaient-ils pas son avis avant de forcer les choses ? C'était pourtant lui la source de conflit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais le faire. Cessez donc vos chamailleries inutiles.

-Tch...

La décision ne semblait pas enjouée le lycéen.

-Sage décision, monsieur. Demain matin dans mon bureau. Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée.

Par respect, Grey s'inclina en avant face aux trois personnes présentes dans la salle avant de sortir de celle-ci. Il y était allé plutôt fort avec Ichiya, il en était pleinement conscient mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. La moindre erreur pouvait lui coûter sa place.

Le plus âgé tira doucement la chaise en arrière et déposa son séant dessus.

-Directeur, mademoiselle Hearthfilia, vous devriez prendre le même chemin que monsieur Fullbuster.

La jeune blonde s'approcha d'Ichiya dans un léger sourire attendri qui ornait ses lèvres.

-Permettez-moi de vous aider. Je suis certes une simple contractuelle, mais j'ai les compétences, soyez-en sûr !

Natsu n'était pas d'accord. Comment pouvait-il accepter de faire ce travail après tout ce que venait de dire le Directeur Fullbuster ? Mais ce qu'ignorait Natsu, c'était que le plus âgé était de nature calme et qu'il aimait son travail. Quand bien même il était quelque peu excentrique, il restait tout de même un être calme. Son fils n'était pas au bord de la mort, tout allait donc pour le mieux. Il positivait, le vieux.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester. Vous ne serez pas payé pour vos heures supplémentaires ! Et la famille passe avant tout !

Oui, pour Natsu, c'était la famille qui primait. C'était une valeur fondamentale que son frère ne semblait pas avoir, songea-t-il.

-Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, Directeur Dragion. Quant à vous mademoiselle Hearthfilia, rentrez chez vous et reposez vous. Je ne veux pas de retard pour demain ha ha ha !

Lucy afficha une moue assez triste avant de détourner son visage vers le Directeur.

Natsu, lui, ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait privilégier son travail à sa famille. Mais il était encore jeune et insouciant. Le monde du travail lui était encore totalement inconnu. Et c'était sur cette terre inconnue qu'il avait pris la décision de s'aventurer durant un moment. Son regard se posa par la suite sur la blonde. Son envie de jouer les cupidons avait complètement disparue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait à Grey, exactement ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez, sincèrement ?

Les joues de Lucy prirent une teinte rosée tandis que son regard fixa machinalement un autre point autre que son supérieur. N'allait-il donc jamais la laisser tranquille avec ça ? Mais elle ne répondit pas. De toute façon, elle n'en eut pas le temps puisque Natsu se dirigea vers la sortie dans une légère inclination en avant. Le Directeur posa une main sur son front en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Son mal de crâne n'avait pas l'air de s'être dissipé.

-Oh, le faux, tu t'en vas ?

Gildarts qui venait tout juste de monter les escaliers remarqua Natsu qui lui, ne fit clairement pas attention à Clive et continua sa route. Sa main était toujours portée sur son front. Note pour lui-même : Prendre constamment un paquet de doliprane dans son sac.

Laissant son bras retomber lourdement le long de son corps, Natsu arriva tout près de l'ascenseur qui... Se fermait ?! Afin que la personne présente dans l'ascenseur ne l'attende, il se mit à dire de vive voix " _L'ascenseur ! L'ascenseur!_ " Mais dans l'ascenseur se trouvait Grey qui semblait avoir eu sa dose de "Dragion" pour aujourd'hui et le fit comprendre en appuyant à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton qui permettait de fermer plus rapidement l'ascenseur. Le rosé tenta de mettre ses doigts entre les portes qui se fermaient mais les retira bien vite. Il avait bien vu... Il avait vu que le Directeur avait fait exprès de fermer la porte.

-AHHHH ! IL EST SERIEUX ?! SI JE POUVAIS BLOQUER L'ASCENSEUR JE LE FERAIS ! OY, TU M'ENTENDS ?! TCHAHHH !... 'Chier... Ma tête...

* * *

 **Heyyy ! Vous allez bien ? Maintenant que mes exams sont passés, je poste un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai vraiment hésité à mettre un suspense mais au final je me suis dit "je vais éviter, y'en a trop eu". °u°**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui me soutiennent ! ça me fait plaisir ! :3**


	20. Mal de tête

Satané Grey. Fermer les portes quand Natsu allait justement venir... Oh, comme ça l'énervait. Et son fichu mal de crâne n'arrangeait rien, d'autant plus qu'il s'intensifiait. Qui plus est, Fullbuster ne cessait de garder cet air altier en toute circonstance. Comme s'il était supérieur aux autres. Mais une fois encore, les pensées de Natsu étaient bien insouciantes. Cela était tout simplement du professionnalisme. Mais que pouvait-il en savoir ? Lui qui était encore lycéen et, plus encore, n'était pas effrayé lorsque ses enseignants lui répétaient inlassablement _"Que vas-tu faire de ta vie avec des notes si médiocre ? Un métier, ça se gagne. Mais là, tu es en train de tout perdre."_. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Pour lui, son avenir dépendait du basket, point.

Une voix à la fois douce et familière le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Directeur Dragion ! Directeur Dragion !

Il s'arrêta net de marcher, se retournant ainsi vers la source de cet appel et ne fut pas surpris de voir la jeune Heartfilia courir vers lui. Que lui voulait-elle ? Ahh ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait... La personne qu'il avait magnifiquement ignoré, n'était-ce pas Gildarts ? Peut-être avait-elle un message de sa part à lui transmettre ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du rosé, la jeune femme prit une grande goulée d'air tandis que son index vint, par la suite, gratter sa joue. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas comment annoncer ce qu'elle avait à dire. Un silence s'imposa donc, que Natsu ne tarda pas à briser d'un air las. La journée avait été trop épuisante pour lui. Et encore, elle n'était toujours pas finie.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à me dire...

\- Monsieur Vandalay Kotobuki vous remercie d'avoir pris sa défense ! Coupa rapidement la blonde, en poursuivant. Et j'aimerais aussi m'exc-...

Ses prunelles noisettes ne tardirent pas à se poser sur le nez de celui qu'elle pensait être son supérieur. Du sang ? Natsu semblait ne pas en prendre conscience et arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension face à la moue suspicieuse de la blonde. Mais rapidement, lorsqu'une goutte vint s'écraser à terre, Natsu baissa son regard vers le sol -qui avait soigneusement était nettoyé au préalable, là où la jeune femme venait de maintenant poser son regard afin de constater que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une goutte de sang. Mais comment ? Calmement, il posa sa main sur son nez. Il sentit quelque chose de liquide et lorsqu'il retira sa main afin de constater qu'un liquide rougeâtre s'était répandue sur ses doigts, il ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que..?!

La jeune femme qui s'était empressée de chercher dans son sac un mouchoir, en tendit rapidement un à Natsu qui l'accepta en le déposant sur son nez.

\- Vous allez bien, monsieur Dragion ?

Le rosé aurait voulu répondre que "oui" mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés face à la blonde. La fatigue était telle, qu'il confondit durant l'ombre d'un instant la jeune femme avec son frère. Il était là... Ses cheveux roses coiffés avec plus d'élégance, son costume porté avec bien plus de sagesse et son dos droit qui mettait sa carrure en valeur. Quelle prestence... Quel charisme... Etait-ce réellement son frère ? Lui qui, dès que Natsu Dragneel fronçait les sourcils, mettait machinalement ses mains devant sa tête et arborait une moue suppliante... Non, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être lui.

Natsu posa le revers de sa main sur son front, cillant à nombreuses reprises.

\- Je vais bien... Je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner, Directeur.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous gêner, vous devez surement avoir des choses à faire et... Je vais bien.

Le lycéen ne pouvait pas se permettre que la jeune femme la suit jusque chez lui. C'était bien trop risqué. Et si elle rentrait chez lui et qu'elle remarquait sa tenue de lycéen sur le lit de son frère ? Sur le coup, Natsu psychotait assez. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme d'insister, son côté altruiste prenant assurément le dessus.

\- L'idée de rentrer chez vous en compagnie d'une contractuelle ne doit pas vous enchanter je suppose... Mais laissons de côté nos métiers respectifs. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul après une telle scène. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner jusqu'au seuil de votre porte ou, indéniablement, je vous laisserai tranquille ensuite...

Mis à part Lisanna, aucune autre femme ne lui avait proposé de le raccompagner chez lui lorsqu'il se sentait mal. Une femme aussi douce... Pourquoi avait-elle un faible pour le directeur Fullbuster ? Etait-ce pour son statut seulement ? Non... Ce devait être autre chose.

\- Faites comme vous voulez. Ajouta simplement Natsu qui se retourna afin de continuer son chemin hors de cette compagnie oppressante.

Il ne pouvait pas lui interdire de le suivre et puis, Lucy était assez entêtée, elle l'aurait suivi dans tous les cas. L'esquisse d'un sourire fleurit d'ailleurs sur les lèvres de la blonde qui emboîta le pas du faux directeur.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'un autre mouchoir, n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Arrivé dans l'immeuble de son frère, Natsu entra à l'intérieur, rapidement suivit de la jeune Hearthfilia qui fut plus que surprise de voir un aussi bel immeuble. Son immeuble à côté était bien petit, bien délabré... Alors qu'il avait été récemment peint. Et l'intérieur... C'était tellement spacieux, agréable même.

Mais la surprise ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur. _"La maison du directeur doit être un bel endroit."_ songea la blonde qui sortit de l'ascenseur à la suite d'un bruit sonore.

Lorsque le rosé fit son code, elle détourna son regard et se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Bien... Je vais vous laisser.

\- Oh, entrez plutôt. J'aimerais vous remercier avec une petite boisson.

Assez surprise dans un premier temps, la jeune femme accepta tout de même d'entrer dans l'appartement de son directeur. Rapidement, elle se remémora le passage des toilettes. L'impression que lui donnait le directeur n'était pas celui d'un pervers, mais plutôt d'un enfant impulsif. Et puis, il affichait toujours ce grand sourire enfantin qui reflétait parfaitement son attitude dont tout les membres de l'équipe des ventes au détail trouvait charmant. Il était très différent des autres directeurs.

\- Monsieur Dragion, je me demandais... Les deux garçons de ce matin, qui était-ce ?

Natsu s'approcha du fin plastique qui recouvrait un fauteuil et le retira d'un geste prompt.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir là. Et... C'était deux idiots... Enfin, deux amis.

\- Amis ? Vos amis sont des lycéens ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton bien curieux.

La jeune femme s'installa sur le fauteuil que le jeune garçon venait de mettre à sa disposition. Quant à Natsu, il se dirigea vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit et qu'il trouva... Vide. Son regard se détourna vers la prise qui n'était même pas branché.

\- Jusqu'au bout, tu m'énerveras grand frère... Susurra pour lui-même Dragneel.

Et sans répondre à la jeune femme dont il n'avait pas entendu la question, il jeta un coup d'oeil au récipient qui aurait pu être présent dans les placards... Mais rien. Pas même un verre. Il revint donc vers la jeune femme en se grattant idiotement les cheveux.

\- Désolé, désolé... Mais je n'ai pas de boisson ici. En fait, je vis avec mon père un peu plus loin dans la ville. Je ne viens ici que rarement...

\- Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Vous devriez plutôt aller vous rincer le visage... Il y a quelques traces de sang encore.

Natsu posa son sac par terre et laissa son téléphone sur la table qui se trouvait devant le fauteuil où la jeune Hearthfilia était assise. Durant le trajet, son saignement s'était arrêté grâce aux conseils de la jeune femme.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain où il jeta un coup d'oeil à chaque tiroir de la pièce. Un doliprane lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais une fois de plus, tout était vide.

Alors que Natsu se rinçait afin de faire disparaître toutes traces de sang, le jeune femme décida de faire le tour de l'appartement. Elle s'attendait réellement à voir une maison meublée et somptueuse, mais tout était recouvert par une fine couche de plastique. Lucy se dirigea donc vers la chambre du rosé qui, au même moment, sorti de la salle de bain pour ainsi voir que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la chambre de son frère. La chambre où son uniforme était amplement visible. C'est donc dans une grande foulée qu'il arrêta net la jeune femme de marcher plus en se mettant devant elle.

\- J-Je peux savoir où vous allez ?

\- Je faisais juste le tour. Répondit innocemment la blonde.

Dans un même temps, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de regarder la chambre par dessus l'épaule du rosé. Curieuse de nature, elle voulait savoir ce que le jeune garçon cachait bien qu'il mit sa tête en travers le champ de vision de la blonde.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à partir... Euh... Chez mon père, vous devriez rentrer chez vous... Et... Je... Arrêtez ça !

La petite blonde qui ne cessait de tenter de regarder ce qu'il se cachait derrière le rosé, s'arrêta soudainement dans un léger rire nerveux.

\- Désolée ! Je suis... Un peu curieuse. Hm, eh bien, je vais partir. Désolée du dérangement et, j'espère que vous serez plus en forme demain !

Elle s'inclina légèrement en avant et se dirigea vers la sortir.

\- A demain... Souffla Natsu, paniqué.

Il avait perdu du temps à se débarbouiller et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait arriver en retard au match. Qui plus est, la jeune femme prenait le même bus que lui... Il fallait donc qu'il prenne un taxi; mais avant ça, il devait se changer.

* * *

L'entraînement venait de prendre fin. Les 3 amis venaient tout juste de sortir du gymnase. Durant tout l'entraînement, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé la matinée et Natsu aurait préféré que cela continue, mais Sting en décida autrement.

\- Natsu, commença Sting, faut qu'on parle.

Natsu prit une grande bouffée d'air et se mit à déballer toute son histoire loufoque.

\- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, mon frère m'a demandé de prendre sa place dans sa nouvelle compagnie ... Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra mais jusque là, je dois me faire passer pour lui. Il m'a donné le code de son appart': 2304, pour que je puisse me changer grâce à des costumes qu'ils possèdent. Je ne fais que passer mes journées dans mon bureau, dans le bureau de Erza ou avec mon équipe. En ce moment, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas tenir alors les gars, n'en rajoutez pas s'il vous plait. Surtout que l'autre directeur me les casse grave et que j'ai envie de lui coller mon poing à la figure mais que je n'ai pas le droit. Il donne des ordres à mon équipe alors que c'est MON équipe ! Et il m'a fermé l'ascenseur au nez. Voila...

Sting et Rogue se regardèrent un instant. Cette histoire était purement incroyable. Dans un certain sens, ils le plaignaient, mais dans un autre, ils le jalousaient.

\- Et... Il y a des femmes dans ton équipe ? Demanda Sting, intrigué seulement par cela.

Rogue et Natsu ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder suspicieusement.

\- Euh... Oui...

\- SALE CHANCEUX ! Est-ce qu'elles ont...

Sting posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et les éloigna afin de terminer sa phrase. En d'autres termes, il demandait si les jeunes femmes possédaient une poitrine généreuse. Sans exception, elles possédaient toutes une poitrine généreuse; Natsu hocha donc simplement la tête, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Sting se mettait dans tout ses états...

\- Va falloir que tu me les présentes ! Non, mais, vraiment ! Ici... Les filles sont bof. J'veux rencontrer une vraie femme ! Y'a moyen ? Demanda Sting.

\- Sting, souffla désespérément Rogue. Dans tout ce que Natsu t'a dit, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?

\- Attends... C'est celui qui était limite en train de bavé en voyant la secrétaire de l'autre dirlo qui m'dit ça ? Répliqua rapidement Sting.

\- Je ne bavais pas ! Râla Rogue qui posa son front contre celui du blond.

\- Non, t'as raison, tu bandais plutôt. Enchaîna rapidement Sting, une veine battante sur la tempe.

Les yeux ronds, Natsu les regardait se battre. Pourquoi se battaient-ils au juste ? Le rosé devait se l'avouer, il était perdu.

\- Calmez-vous, les gars. De toute faç...

Sans un mot de plus, Sting attrapa le faux directeur par le col. Ce qu'il voulait ? Rencontrer les jeunes femmes. Et qui de mieux que Natsu pouvait lui permettre de les rencontrer ? Si elles avaient une grosse poitrine, aucun doute qu'elles devaient avoir de beaux visages. Oui, Sting était assez superficielle, tout comme Rogue qui lui, le dissimulait sous une mine d'indifférence.

\- Natsu, commença Sting, si tu veux que je garde ton secret, va falloir que tu me fasses rencontrer les femmes de ton équipe !

\- Q-Quoi ?! Non ! Vous avez déjà foutu la merde ce matin ! On vous reconnaîtra !

C'était mal connaître ses amis que de penser qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de la compagnie. Et puis, quand Sting voulait une chose, il n'hésitait pas à forcer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Fais-le... Pour un jeune homme en détresse... Dans c'trou y'a que des "filles", aucune qui se distingue d'une autre... Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu...

Dans une petite moue de chat botté, Sting pensait que cela allait marcher mais il se trompait. Le "non" qu'avait donné Natsu était catégorique et il ne comptait pas le changer.

Au même moment, Lisanna arriva, souriante dans un air jovial qui la rendait mignonne.

\- Natsuuuu, Roooogue, Stinnng. Yoop. ~

La jeune femme décala Sting d'un geste assez brute et enlaça le bras musclé de son meilleur ami.

\- Mira-nee ne vient pas me chercher aujourd'hui, tu me raccompagnes chez moi ? ~

Dans un grand sourire, Natsu accepta avec joie de la raccompagner. Dans un certain sens, elle venait de le sauver d'une belle impasse. Mais il espéra tout de même que son idiot d'ami blond ne viendrait pas semer un second grabuge à la compagnie.

\- 2304, hein... Fit soudainement Rogue, lorsque Natsu fut assez loin.

Intrigué, Sting arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que Rogue racontait ? Il codait ses paroles, maintenant ?

\- Hm ? C'est quoi c'codage ?

Dans une esquisse de sourire innocent, Rogue répondit calmement à la question.

\- Le numéro de la porte de l'appartement du frère à Natsu. S'il ne veut pas nous faire rencontrer son équipe, on a qu'à la rencontrer par nous-mêmes.

"Génie" : ce mot définirait parfaitement bien Rogue, selon Sting qui devait se l'avouer, n'aurait jamais songé à cela.

\- Mec... Je t'aime.

A la fin de cette phrase, Sting se jeta sur Rogue pour tenter de le câliner mais la main de ce dernier sur son front le repoussait.

\- Ow ! Sting ! Casse-toi... !

* * *

 **Merci encore à ceux qui continuent de me suivre dans ma fanfic, dans mon p'tit délire que j'ai eu en créant cette fanfic basé sur un drama et qui aiment, postent des commentaires itou itou. Ca me touche et puis... Et puis je vous remercie beaucoup ! *u***

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un PDV. De qui ? De Grey. Je vous donne le titre : Une matinée dans la peau de Grey. Parce que je trouve que je lui donne un peu le rôle du "méchant petit canard" mais bon, j'aimerais bien vous le faire découvrir à travers ses pensées pour que vous ayez votre propre opinion de lui. Et n'oublions pas : Ce n'est qu'une fanfiction ! (Tous les personnages sont OOC, mais vous avez dû le remarquer XD) **


End file.
